


Breeding Farm

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anger, Bareback Sex, Brainwashing, Breeding, Distopia, F/M, Flashbacks, Forced, Forced Pregnancy, Love, Making Love, Pregnancy, Protective Daryl, Shock Collars, becoming consentional, daryls past, non contentional force, playing along, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 76
Words: 53,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Beth are forced into this distopia of a world. Where their forced to have sex and produce children. They do eventually fall in love but they still fight to get out of this hell they've been forced into. <br/>(Major looks into Daryls past)</p><p>(FIRST CHAPTER INFO)<br/>VVVVVVV</p><p>She felt a small zap from the collar around her neck. “Ow!.” She throw the sheet.</p><p>“Don’t fucking do it again.” Daryl yelled as he went over to her. He tried pulling at the collar but it was hurting her. “I’m sorry.” He stopped.</p><p>“Their gonna do it again.” She panicked.</p><p>“It’s alright.” He leaned in close to her ear. “I’ll figure something out.” He whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Consummate

Beth and Daryl were kidnapped by a breeder farm. It’s been 5 years since the two of them ended up together. They ran into people who warned them about breeding farms. But they had never had any problems until now. Daryl was watching as they held Beth. He was being held back as well.

“Age?” The tall, clean, man asked.

Beth didn’t answer.

His goon shook her. “Age!” He ordered.

“Answer him Beth, it’s okay.”

“23.” She said.

“You?” He asked.

“43.” He said.

“Any disease? Medical issues?” He asked.

“No.” Beth said.

“No.” Daryl said as he had a gun aimed at his head.

“Addiction?”

“No.”

“No.”

“Strip ‘em.” The man ordered of his goons.

The forcefully tried to strip Beth but she protested. As did Daryl.

The man, the leader. Shot at Beth but intentionally missed her.

Daryl stop fighting.

“Beth stop.” He told her. She trusted him so she stopped fighting. “Just let her take undress herself. Ya gotta gun to her head she ain't gonna fight.” He pleaded for her.

“Go ahead.” The leader said.

Beth was uncomfortable but again she trusted Daryl so she stripped to her underwear. They had forcefully stripped Daryl but ripping his clothes. He was left in his underwear.

“No open wounds. No bites. Their good. Put them in room 15 and get them started.”

The men started dragging them till they willing walked to room 15. Before tossing them in the room they locked two collars on them.

“What the fuck.” They tossed them in and locked the steel door behind them. Daryl banged on the locked door. They were in some type of warehouse. In the room there was a bed and another door with a small window. No windows to see out though.

Daryl started looking around. But the room was empty. He looked at the door and saw the back of a naked white man, thrusting inside a black women. All he could see were her legs.

“Daryl, what are we supposed to do?”

They heard a speak. “You will consummate and breed. When the woman is pregnant she and the man will get recreational time. Until then they stay in the room. If you do not consummate you will be shocked. If you can not consummate you will be retired.”

“So you have to get me pregnant.” She said.

“I’m not.” He said. “I ain't touchin ya like that.” He Clearfield.

“What do they mean but ‘retired’ and ‘shocked’?” She looked scared.

“I don’t know but I won't let it happen to you.” He cupped her face. They’ve been by themselves for five years and he’s never even once kissed her.

“I’m scared.” She admitted trying to cover herself with the thin sheet that was on the elevated bed.

“It’s alright.” He told her.

“The women will uncover or she will be shocked.” The speaker spoke again.

“Daryl.” She gripped the blanket tighter in fear. She felt a small zap from the collar around her neck. “Ow!.” She throw the sheet.

“Don’t fucking do it again.” Daryl yelled as he went over to her. He tried pulling at the collar but it was hurting her. “I’m sorry.” He stopped.

“Their gonna do it again.” She panicked.

“It’s alright.” He leaned in close to her ear. “I’ll figure something out.” He whispered.

They heard a bang on the adjoining door. Daryl looked over. “Rick?” He questioned. The man looked clean for the most part. He wasn’t wearing a collar but he was naked.

“Daryl?” He questioned at first. He hadn’t seen him in so long.

“What is this?” He questioned.

“Do as their telling you.” Rick said. “They’ll kill her Daryl.”

“What?” He was confused.

“They got us two months after the prison fell. Carol refused to breed so they shot her. They found out she couldn’t so they killed her.” He saw the women come up behind Rick. It was Michonne.

“All they want is for you to produce children. They keep them safe. They don’t hurt them. Rick and I have three now. On baby number four.” She said. “As soon as we clean up. We leave this room and go to our housing with our kids. Judith, Carl. Their safe.”

“It’s Beth.” He pointed to her.

“Yes. And it’s you. You do it Daryl or their put a man she doesn’t know in the room with her and he might force himself.” Rick explained.

They heard a loud buzzer. “That’s us.” Michonne said.

“Just do it.” Daryl watched through the window and saw the leader hand them both robes and they left.

“Daryl?” Beth questioned.

He turned around and she was naked.

“No Beth.” He protested.

“Daryl, Ricks right. If you don’t, someone might rape me. I trust you. Please.” She said.

He walked back over to her naked body.

“Kiss me.” She said.

He leaned in and kissed her.

“Take off your boxers.” She helped guide them down. He kept kissing her though. Her kiss was only something he could image until now. Better than he ever thought.

He pulled away a minute.

“Beth, back in that warehouse. Awhile ago, we played I never again. Ya said ya never had sex.” He reminded her.

“I trust you.” She said. “Please. I don’t want no one else touchin me.”

He climbed on the bed with her. “I’m not to big. Shouldn’t be to bad.” She looked down. He was maybe six-seven inches. It was large to her.

He could see she was frightened.

“I can't do it Beth.” He said.

“You can. Please.” Her eyes said yes. So he help raise her legs on his waist.

“There are lotions and lubricants in the drawer under the bed.” The speaker spoke.

“Can you not fucking watch!” He yelled.

He reached under and grabbed a bottle of Ky lubricant. “This should help.” He said.

He coated his fingers and ran his fingers over her slit. She shivered. “It’s cold.” She smiled at him.

He didn’t reply he just slid one soaked finger inside her.

“Daryl.” She gasped.

“I’ll be easy.” He said without looking at her face.

“Hey.” She guided his face up to hers. “It’s okay.” She said. “It’s you, so it’s okay.” She assured him as his now two fingers fucked her.

~~~

Daryl had Beth cuddled in his arms. “It kinda hurts still.” She said.

“Probably will for a few hours. It’s your first.” He said as he patted her hair.

“I wonder if Maggie's here.” She thought.

“Maybe.” Daryl said.

They heard the buzzer again.

“Don’t fight them Daryl. I wanna know who else is here.” She asked just before they opened the door. The leaded gave the each a robe to put on.

“You will be assigned a room. Until the woman is pregnant the two of you will stay in private population.” He spoke like a robot.

Daryl put his arm around Beth. The man was about to protest.

“She’s weak. Gotta help her walk.” He grunted.

A nicer man showed them to a room. A bed, bathroom and small kitchen. “You will be feed three times a day through this hole.” He said as he closed the door. He pointed to the hole in the door, big enough to fit a serving tray through. “Until the woman is pregnant you will not see any one else.” He looked like he was uncomfortable speaking.

Beth put her hand to her vagina. “She get a hot pad or somethin?” He crudely asked.

“I-I can't.” He said through the door.

There was a moment of silence before he whispered “I know there’s a woman here named Maggie. I heard you in the room. I don’t know if it’s the same person but She’s been breed by a man named Glenn.”

“Shes here!” Beth got excited.

“She has a son. Hershey, or Hershel. Not sure.” He left.

“It’s gotta be her.” She said.

“Alright. Relax.” Daryl joked at how excited she was.

 

_(Summery) Beth and Daryl are kidnapped and forced to have sex so Beth will get pregnant._

_They find out Rick is here as well and he and Michonne have 3 kids of their own, also Carl and Judith._

_Daryl and Beth have sex._

_Daryl and Beth and moved to private population where they will be feed there times a day until Beth is pregnant._


	2. What Really Happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daryl." She mumbled and he looked down at her. "I may have been a virgin but I know you have to..."
> 
> "Don't." He needed her to stop talking.
> 
> "But I dont want..."
> 
> "Beth. Stop. I aint gonna let no one hurt ya."

Daryl and Beth were locked in their small room. Beth was laying on the bed.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked quietly.

"Please." She put her hand out for him. He grabbed it and sat on the bed with her.

She looked at him and whimpered a bit.

"Daryl." She mumbled and he looked down at her. "I may have been a virgin but I know you have to..."

"Don't." He needed her to stop talking.

"But I don't want..."

"Beth. Stop. I ain't gonna let nobody hurt ya."

"It's not me I'm worried about." She looked down at his cock.

"It'll be fine." He was clearly lying.

**~~~(What really happened in that room)**

Daryl was between her legs. He was slowly thrusting into her. He didn't want to hurt her. She was in enough pain from it being her first time. He wasn't enjoying himself at all. He was hard but he felt like he had to be.

"Daryl." She moaned. He was trying to make it pleasurable for her. He knew she was going to have an orgasm. Her hands held his back tighter to her.

She came. He grunted. Making the people watching them think he came as well.

"Daryl?" She looked confused.

"It's okay." He leaned to her ear. "Just play along."

He gently pulled out and laid next her. He pulled her into his arms. "Just relax." He said in her ear.

~~~

"Why didn't you?" She asked after a little bit of silence.

"I couldn't." He admitted.

"Was it me? Are not attracted to me?" She asked.

"God no Beth. Your fucking beautiful. Have been since the day I met ya." He told her.

"We met when I was 16 when you met me." She said.

"Yeah and it was fucking dirty of me to think of ya that way." He said.

"First time I met you. I touched myself that night. You kept poppin in my head." She told him.

"Ya a dirty little girl Beth." He joked.

"You can, you know, right Daryl?" She asked.

"Yeah." He quickly defended.

"Do you want to? Now." She said. "They dont seem to be watching us. They're gonna make us do it again anyway. Why not make it our choice." She said.

"Beth, no. I'm gonna get us out of here. I aint gettin ya pregnant."

"I want to see my sister. I want to see our friends. Rick said just go along." She pleaded with him.

Daryl was furious. "Ya want me to knock ya up? Carry my child? If this place gets overrun you gotta worry about the baby. If she gets caught. Ya gotta wait till she dies to put her down cause she's crying 'daddy it hurts'." He hollered. She realized what he meant. He must have been a dad.

"You had a daughter?" She asked.

he was about to cry thinking of his little girl.

"How old was she?"

"4." He choked up.

"I'm so sorry." She said. he let her hold him.

  
  


 

_Chapter 2: (Summary) Daryl didn't come when they were in the room._

_After being moved to a different room. Daryl and Beth discus having consensual sex._

_Daryl admits that he had a 4 year old daughter and she turned._


	3. Jessabelle Anna Dixon

"Jessabelle!" Daryl hollered.  "Jessabelle Anna Dixon." He left his house. "Little girl, where are you?" He was getting worried so he went to the tool shed. She was hiding under his bench. "What the hell ya doing out here?" He was more worried then angry.

"I was playing hide and seek." She crawled from under the bench. Her long light brown hair fell out of her pony tail and into her face.

"With who?" Daryl sat her on the bench and fixed it.

"Uncle Merle." She said.

"Sweetie you know uncle Merle aint here."

Someone grabbed him from behind and he jumped.

"Got 'cha Darlene." Merle chuckled.

"What the hell?" He said as he lifted his daughter.

"Whats my fine ass doin out of jail you mean? Good behavior." He had to lying.

Before he could reply he say Jessabelle's mother and his girlfriend pull into their small drive way. They lived in a nearly broken down country home.

"Momma!" She hollered and wiggled her way out of her daddies arms.

She had long blond hair. Smooth honey skin. Beautiful freckles that grazed her face and shoulders. She was wearing a white and yellow sun dress. "Hey baby girl." She lifted her daughter to the sky.

"Momma uncle Merles here!" Her moms face dropped. She hated Merle. She didnt want him anywhere near her daughter. Or Daryl.

~~~

"Daryl wake up." He heard Beths voice and opened his eyes.

"Whats a matter?" He jumped.

"They brought breakfast." She had set it up on the table. "And you were fussing in your sleep." She admitted. "You okay?" She nervously asked.

"M fine." He grunted and he stood and walked towards the table. He lifted the plate covers and saw eggs, toast and what looked to be sausage. "Eat, dont want ya gettin sick." He gestured the plate.

 

_ Chapter 3: (Summary)  Jessabelle Anna Dixon _

_ A short flash back into Daryls past with his daughter.   _

 


	4. A second Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You want this Beth?" He needed to know.
> 
> "Not really but I'd rather it be you then anyone."
> 
> He knelt to the floor in front of her knees. He put his hands on her knees and looked up at her.
> 
> "This is your choice Beth. I wont touch ya until ya yes. Until your 100% sure your comfortable." Her eyes met his.

They eat their breakfast. They found clothing in a dresser near the bed.

"Is it wrong to say that - even though we're here - I'm so happy to sleep on a soft bed." She admitted as she put the plates back through the hole in the door.

"Nah. I wish we could've settles somewhere." He admitted.

"Yeah?"

He nodded.

They heard a buzzer that caught their attention. They assumed it was time for them to try again. Their door opened. It was Rick.

"Rick." Beth was excited.

"Beth." He smiled.

"You gettin us out?" Daryl questioned.

"No Daryl. Even if I wanted to I can't. Besides for killin Carol this place has been good to all of us." He said. Stairing Daryl in the eye. Trying to get him to pay attention to his words. 

"Forcing us to have sex." He said.

"Yeah it's new and strange but it ain't horrible. They just want the world back to the way it was. They have electricity, running water, food, beds, weapons." He saw Daryl was going to protest. "Their gonna keep you in here for a week. You can have sex on your own or not. After the week you'll go back in that room you were in. You will try again. Beth I know this scary but it's well worth it." He said. He looked around coyly. Daryl realized their were camaras inside. He had to play it off. They heard a knock on their door. "I've gotta go. I'm only allowed to be here a few seconds." He was just there to convice Daryl to accept it. He left Daryl in shock.

"They had to fuck with his head." Daryl said angrily. He thought Rick was playing along but part of it seemed to real. 

"Maybe hes right?" Beth said.

"He aint right Beth! This aint right!" He yelled at her.

"Dont get all mad at me Mr. Dixon." She scolded him. "This aint my fault but I'm not gonna risk you gettin killed cause you wont come. Just do it. Ricks been here nearly five years and he's okay. Maggie, Glenn, Michonne, Carl Judith. What else do you need to know?" She yelled. "I don't want no stranger fucking me Daryl It's you or no one. If you don't then I guess they're gonna kill us both." She sat on the bed.

"You want this Beth?" He needed to know.

"Not really but I'd rather it be you then anyone else."

He knelt to the floor in front of her knees. He put his hands on her knees and looked up at her.

"This is your choice Beth. I won't touch ya until ya yes. Until you're 100% sure you're comfortable." Her eyes met his.

"I am 100% sure you are the only man I want touching me." She admitted.

He grunted to clear his throat. "Do you want to, now." He asked. He looked towards the cameras he saw. “I don't think they're watching.” He tried to get her to understand but not let them know he knew. 

"Yes." She said as she cupped his face and brought him up to kiss her.

They started kissing. She thought he needed to shave. His beard was so rough. They climbed on the bed and stripped their clothing. He smiled when he felt her wetness with his fingers.

"Daryl." She moaned. He looked at her. "Dont stop." She mumbled to him.

He lined himself up and slowly pushed inside. His thrust were gentle. His hands on her were soft. His kisses made her cry out. Then her pussy made him cum. She came not long after.

He pushed her sweat soaked bangs out of her face.

"I love you Daryl." She admitted. It was so foreign to him. Only two people have ever said it. Lilly his ex girlfriend and Jessabelle his daughter. "You don't have to say it." She told him.

 

_ Chapter 4: (Summary) Somethin Aint Right _

_ In their room Daryl and Beth get a visitor. Rick. He trys to tell them to play along. They realize that there are cameras everywhere.  _

_ But they do end up having consensual sex.  _

_ Beth tells him she loves him.  _

_ Daryls ex name is Lily she's Jessabelles mom.  _


	5. Somethin Aint Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We going for another session?" Beth asked. She didn't fear them like Daryl did.
> 
> "No." That scared her. "Get dressed." The leader ordered.
> 
> "Where are we going?" Daryl asked.

It's weird to touch Beth. Kiss her and hold her. Since they willingly started it's all they've been doing. The collars are a pain in his ass but Daryl can still mark her neck up.

"Mhh." Beth moaned when he pulled from her. "You need to shave that face." She teased. 

"And you need to shave your legs, feels like my back just fucked a cactus." He grunted.

"Hey!" She patted his shoulders.

They heard the buzzer. "How long has it been?" Beth asked.

"How many trays do we have over there?" He looked to the small counters and saw trays stock piled. "It's been at least a week."

"Damn I mean I know its been a few days but... hell." She stood from the bed when the door opened.

"We going for another session?" Beth asked. She didn't fear them like Daryl did.

"No." That scared her. "Get dressed." The leader ordered.

"Where are we going?" Daryl asked.

"Pre-general population." He stated. "Get the collars." He told a muscle man next to him. Daryl was cautious as they approached him but all they did was unlock the collar. They did the same to Beth. 

They still pointed guns at them as they walked the halls. Soon they reached outside. It was amazing. Their were houses lined up. enough space in between each to fit another house. They looked to be one story. Everything was so clean. There was a brick fence that lined the whole perimeter. A gate fence on top of that. This place was huge. He couldn't even count the houses.

They finally reached one. All sky blue on the outside. There was grass on the ground. A small picket fence around each house.

"This will be your home." The leader spoke. "You will stay here until you can be trusted." He spoke. "You will take a pregnancy test at the end of the month. If you end up pregnant you will see a doctor on a regular basis." He goons lowered their guns. "Here is your key." He handed them a set of two keys. "Someone will be around to collect information."

They went into the house. The leader and his men went somewhere unknown.

"Daryl. This is beautiful." Beth said.

This small house had a living room, small dining room, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms. the one bedroom was set perfect for them. Two dressers, a large bed, a large mirror, hard wood floor with a throw rug. It was the perfect starter home.

"Daryl, it's perfect." She said but he looked so angry.

"Somethin aint right Beth." He said.

"Everything looks right to me." She said as she climbed on the bed.

"Somethin aint right." He simply said again.


	6. The Letter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do not read this letter out loud. They have microphones outside. Not in the houses. Be very careful. The only way to help yourself is to play along and move up the ranks."

A women came in and asked them three pages worth of questions.

Daryl hated it.

"Whats your education level?"  She asked.

Beth said. "10th grade."

She asked Daryl next.

"Aint none of your fuckin business." He grunted.

"I need to know." She said.

"Well I dont need to fuckin tell ya." He hollered.

"Daryl, it's fine." Beth said. "Just tell her."

"8th grade." Technically he never even graduated that. He hated Beth knowing these things. He felt so small to her.

"Have either of you ever had children before?" She asked.

"No." Beth said.

"No." Daryl said. Beth looked at him. She knew he was lying.

The women finished her questioned and left. As she left she placed the name Dixon & Greene on their mailbox.

"Whats a matter Daryl?" Beth asked. "Why did you lie?"

"It aint non of their fucking business Beth." She could see he was furious. 

"Can you tell me about her?" Beth asked.

"No." He simply said. He peeked out the window, watching the other houses, the people.

 

~~~

Daryl told Beth she shouldn't leave the house. Just in case. She would watch the windows.

"Daryl." She called to him in the bathroom.

"What?" He rushed out with his pants around his ankles.

She giggled as he pulled them up.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We got mail." She rushed to the door.

"Beth!" He scolded her for nearly opening the door.

"We have mail! This is not normal. Mail with walkers!" She was excited. It's not the new normal.

He didnt understand why she was so excited over mail.

He never got mail a day in his life and hes not that excited.

He went out with her. He walked to the mail box and she grabbed out two letters. One address to him and one to her.

They rushed back into the house.

Beth opened hers before Daryl even closed the door.

 

_Dear Beth,_

_I know this is new to you but "Play" along. Rick has everything under control. Just get pregnant and play happy. I know your with Daryl. He might look scary and dirty but I know hes a good man. I dont know if you have had sex with him before or anybody else but it's not to bad. Just think of someone you find attractive. Smack Daryl if he gets out of hand though._

 

"Daryl read this." She handed him the later but he wasnt done reading his. "Whats it say?" She asked. 

 

_Daryl,_

_Do not read this letter out loud. They have microphones outside. Not in the houses. Be very careful. The only way to help yourself is to play along and move up the ranks. We have men in the mail room. If you write back give your letter to a women, black curly hair. Her names  Rosita Espinosa. Dont give in right away. Put a bit of a fight up. But make sure Beth gets pregnant. That is one thing I can assure on is that they dont hurt the children. I know you still think of Beth as a child but shes not. She has a part to play as well. When shes pregant you gotta give in Daryl. The sooner you relax the fast your moved to gen pop. DON'T started a fight Daryl. We need you on ourside._

                                                                                                                                                                           _Rick_

"Are they?" She questioned.

"Playing somethin." Daryl grinned. He knew there had to be something up Ricks sleeve.

 


	7. The Reply.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small flashback of Daryls past.

"Daddy! We gotta write Santa a letter!" She was so excited.

Daryl hated admitting it but he was bad with writing. Never paid attention in school. Barely went to school.

"Thats what Momma's for." He lifted his three year old daughter and carried her to her mom, sitting at the tiny dining room table.

"You got another letter from him." She handed him the letter from his brother, in prison. He probably just wanted more money.

"Speakin a letters, Santa time." He sat the girl on the table.

Before putting her attention to her daughter she said. "We aint giving him any money."

~~~

"Daryl?" Beth questioned. He was zoned out.

"What?" He snapped out of his past.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Writin." He said.

She could see his face. "Want me to write it for you? I like writin."

"I dont need ya to write for me." He protested.

"I know. I just like writing." She wanted it to see like it wasnt for him. 

 


	8. The Test.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's pregnancy test time." She looked worried. "Their gonna pick me up at 4." She drop the paper to the table.
> 
> "It say I'm goin with ya?" He asked.
> 
> "It says 'The women will be picked up at 4 o'clock pm. She will be given a pregnancy test at 4:15 pm. She will be returned to her partner by 4:30 pm.'"

Rick and Daryl have been having a back and forth conversation through letters. Beth would write them for him. She would use the excuses she had better hand writing and his was chicken scratch.

~~~

Now Daryl and Beth have been in their house for a month now. The only time they would leave was to give mail to the one women. Beth now had a collection of photos of her nephew Hershel. She wondered how this place felt like the old world. It seems like they were never even affected by the walkers.

Daryl and Her have been having sex, regularly. They dont see it has force. Daryl wishes he could wear a condom. He wishes Beth was older or he was younger. But when she's touching him his mind shuts off. All he thinks is how soft her skin feels, especially after a shower. He loves her eyes whens shes lost in pleasure. The little moans shes makes. He really loves holding her after. She just fits in his arms like the perfect puzzle piece. 

~~~

"Daryl." Beth called for him at from the kitchen.

"What?" He came out of the bathroom, half naked.

"More mail." She said.

He was thinking he should go out with her but Ricks words for the last couple of weeks played through his head. _'Play along.'_

"Go ahead." He said.

"Really? No chaperone." She teased.

"I'm watching." He said from the door as she headed for the mailbox.

His neighbors were staring. Daryl was only in a towel. He saw she had five letters in her hand. They normally only get two.

"What are they?" He asked as he closed the door behind her.

"A letter from Rick." She handed it to me. "Letter from Maggie." She put it on the table. "A note saying were getting a food supply coming in a week." She put it on the fridge. "An envelope of pictures of Rick and Michonne's kids." She looked through and put that on the table. The last letter stop her in her tracks.

"What?" Daryl asked.

"It's pregnancy test time." She looked worried. "Their gonna pick me up at 4." She drop the paper to the table.

"It say I'm goin with ya?" He asked.

"It says _'The women will be picked up at 4 o'clock pm. She will be given a pregnancy test at 4:15 pm. She will be returned to her partner by 4:30 pm.'_ "

"I'm gonin." He ordered.

"Daryl, it's just a test." She said.

"I'm goin." He was standing firm.

"Remember." She limped the words. "Play along."

~~~

They heard a knock at the door at 4 o'clock exactly.

She opened it. It was two scary but very clean looking men. They were just intimidating.

"I'm goin." Daryl said.

"No." The one said.

"Daryl it's fine." She said as she willing went with the two men.

He hugged her. "Tell me everythin when ya get back." He whispered in her ear.

He didn't want to let her go but he needed to trust her. He needed to play along.

~~~

Daryl's getting antsy it's 4:28 and there's no sign of Beth. He saw a car pull up and Beth get out. There was a women driving the car. She looked happy. So did Beth.

He open the door and ran out to the car. She got out the car.

"Beth." He looked her over.

"I'm fine." She said. She had alot of paperwork in her hand. "Lets just go in the house." He got her inside and she put everything inside. 

"Tell me everythin." He ordered her.

"I got to the building we were held at. Sat there for a few minutes. Peed in a cup. Waited a little bit longer. Was told I was pregnant. Scheduled an ultrasound for next month." She seemed so calm.

"Your pregnant?" Daryl semi smiled. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. He walked towards her and put his hand on her belly.

"A baby." He mumbled. "Again."

 

 

 

 


	9. You're Scaring Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beth stop!" He stood from the table. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He yelled.
> 
> "What are you talking about?" She calmly asked.
> 
> "This, these cards, aint normal." He flung them to the floor.
> 
> "Yes it is." She said as she began to clean up his mess.
> 
> "Stop." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

Beth seemed so calm. He truly thought she was messed up. Maybe in shock. He didnt know. Shes now known shes been pregnant for a month.

"Tomorrows the ultrasound." Beth says.

"I know. You've been ex'in off the days on the calender." He said sarcastically.

"Can you blame me for being excited." She said. "Their giving us movies tonight. I asked for horror." She said.

"When did you ask?" He looked confused. 

"Last week, they sent letters. We're suppose to check off things we need." She pulled out cards from a small filling cabinet they delivered last week. "Heres foods and drinks." She put the card in front of him. "Cloths." She put that in front of him. "I already filled out the movie card."

"Beth." He protested.

"Housing supplies." She pulled the card out. "Recipes."

"Beth stop!" He stood from the table. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He yelled. 

"What are you talking about?" She calmly asked.

"This, these cards, aint normal." He flung them to the floor.

"Yes it is." She said as she began to clean up his mess.

"Stop." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Daryl we have to stay clean." She said.

"No! Beth Stop!" he ordered.

"Stop what?" It seemed like she didn't understand.

"You're scaring me!" He admitted.

She took a deep breath and cupped his face. "There's nothing to be scared of." She backed way. "I'm gonna lay down. I'm tired now." She headed to the bedroom.

Daryl was in shock. Whats is wrong with her.

He grabbed a pen and paper. He was not to good with long messages but he needed to tell Rick something.

 

_Rick_

_Somethins wrong with Beth. Shes not her. I need to get her out of here._

_Daryl._

 


	10. He's Losing His Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ricks says hi." She whispered and he let her in. "You need to calm down. Your girl aint changing. She's playing along. You need to too. If you want to see Rick you will. Theres rumors, you and Beth, Shes about to be moved to gen pop. But you, your about to be retired. Which means killed. Feed to walkers they keep as pets in a pit." She swiftly explained.

Rick just got his letter from Daryl.

"It's workin. Beths even fooling Daryl. She should be here soon." He told Michonne.

"I think you should let him know." Michonne said as she lowered her youngest, Oli, into his crib.

"I cant. They need to be here. Daryl needs to break, he needs to understand." Rick said.

"I know but..."

"But what?" Rick asked.

"You need to let him know. He might snap when if they take her. I know Daryl. He wont give in. He'll attack. We need him to get here. It wont work out if he keeps fighting it. If they take Beth, he'll flip."

"So what, tell him everything through my next letter. Give away the whole plain?" He questioned her.

"Carl sweet heart you need to clean up." Michone asked as they walked past his room.

"Okay." He said and shut his door.

"Not the whole thing. But let him know that Maggie is telling her to change. That she's just pretending. That he has to too. It's the only way we can assure that he and Beth will be here soon. Both safe."

They got a knock at their door.

"Abraham." Rick said as he opened the door.

He rushed in. "Talk to Daryl. He's losing his shit." He said.

"What?" Rick asked.

"I was informed by our little friend that Daryl is yelling, smashing things, screaming out the streets. Trying get them to let him and her out." He informed rick.

"Can we get to him?" Rick said.

"No. I can get Abigale to him. Have you told Daryl about her?"

"Yeah not much just gave him a few names of who's on our side." He said.

"I'mma get the word out, send her over." Abraham spoke.

"Rick," Michone was carrying their 4 year old twins, Micheal and Grace. "You got to get to work." She nodded to the clock.

"Alright. Lets go." He and Abraham took off.

~~~

Daryl was furious. He didn't know what was going on. He felt like he was being invaded by aliens and they already stole Beth's brain.

He was just calming down and a soft knock hit his door.

He opened it. It was Abigale with the movies. "Hi. May I come in?" She asked. She was tall, very tall. Long black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin.

"No."

"Ricks says hi." She whispered and he let her in. "You need to calm down. Your girl aint changing. She's playing along. You need to too. If you want to see Rick you will. Theres rumors, you and Beth, Shes about to be moved to gen pop. But you, your about to be retired. Which means killed. Feed to walkers they keep as pets in a pit." She swiftly explained. She stood and opened the door. "Have a great time with your movies. Please return to your local mail man or women when your finished. Ask for another card when you need it." She left. 

He didn't know what to think.


	11. Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah." He took the bag and walked to the bed with her. He kicked off his shoes. He looked so sad.
> 
> "Daryl?" She asked.
> 
> He smiled at her. "Just relax. Let's watch a movie. We'll see that baby tomorrow." He thought of Abigale's words.

Daryl knocked on the door to the bedroom. "Daryl." she smiled at him from the bed.

"Movies are here." He simply said.

"Wanna watch them in here?" She asked.

"Yeah." He took the bag and walked to the bed with her. He kicked off his shoes. He looked so sad.

"Daryl?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Just relax. Let's watch a movie. We'll see that baby tomorrow." He thought of Abigale's words.

"I'll put the movie on. Freddy, IT, The Shinning or Chucky?" She looked at the movies they had.

"You get any movies that didn't involve evil kids?" He joked.

"Theres no evil kids in Freddy or IT." She defended.

"IT." He said. She put on the DVD and climbed in bed with him.

Just before the movie started Daryl said. "I'mma do anything to keep you safe." She looked up at him.

"Come here." He put his arm around her and she snuggled in his arms.

~~~

"Hows he doing?" Abraham asked the neighbors. He was security in Pre-Gen Pop.

"He calmed down." The older women told him. "I think the girl fixed him up." She said.

"Thank you Miss June. I'll be driving you to your classes tomorrow. The normal driver has a bit of a cold."

"Cant risk getting me sick. Those kids wouldnt have a teacher." She joked.

"You will live for ever my dear." Abraham hoped anyway. She was a main key in their plain.


	12. The Ultrasound.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daryl I want to go home."
> 
> "We are home Beth." He walked her to the bedroom.
> 
> "No, no, no. I want to go home." She kept repeating. "The farm. My home!" She cried.
> 
> "Beth." He said. "That place has been burnt down for years, you know that."

Daryl and Beths alarm went off. Daryl woke up first. Beth was cradled in his arms and looking so beautiful.

"Hey," He slightly shook her. "Gotta see the baby today." He spoke softly.

"I'm sleepy." She mumbled.

"Come on." He kissed her cheek. "Gotta play along, member?" She stood up.

"Shower?" She asked.

"Yes. You stink." He teased. "And your legs are gettin hairy again." He joked.

"Look at you. Your face is furry." Daryl hasn't shaved in months.

"You really want a doctor sticking a wand in your vag and seeing your cat lady legs." He chuckled.

"Daryl!" She protested at how dirty he was being. She walked to the bathroom. "A wand in my vag?" She mumbled in confusion.

~~~

Beth was freshly showered and shaved.

"They just knocked." Daryl said.

"I'm ready." She grabbed her light sweater.

~~~

They were driven by houses, outside of Pre-General Population and right into a normal community. It's like they were in a time machine and went back eight years. There wasn't a single walker in sight. Kids were playing in a playground. People were walking their dogs and selling food out of carts. After a while they made it to a hospital. Daryl and Beth willinly walked into the hospital and directly into a room. Beth undressed and put a gown on. She lifted her ankles in the stirrups like the doctor instructed.

"You ready?" He asked.

"I'm nervous." She said.

"She'll be fine." He said.

"She?" Beth question.

"I meant it." He corrected himself.

They stayed quite until the doctor came in. A women. Short, blonde hair, green eyes, petite frame. She got the ultrasound ready and told them to look.

"Oh my god." Beth was hit by an overload of emotions. She saw this pea looking thing on the screen that made her cry.

Daryl's eyes didn't leave the screen. He thought of the last time he had to do this. He just smiled.

"Daryl. Daryl." She was panting.

"You have to calm down." The doctor said. "Would you like a picture?" She asked. 

"Yes." Daryl said.

The doctor said the baby was perfect. Seemed healthy. Then she printed a picture and told Beth to redress. Then the doctor left. 

"Daryl." Beth panicked. "I wanna get out of here. I wanna go home." She cried. He could see she was terrified.

"We are dont worry." He held her.

~~~

They went back to the house they had been living in. Beth was still terrfied. 

"Daryl I want to go home." 

"We are home Beth." He walked her to the bedroom.

"No, no, no. I want to go home." She kept repeating. "The farm. My home!" She cried.

"Beth." He said. "That place has been burnt down for years, you know that."

"It's not right. This place is untouched. Not a single walker why was my family hit! Why?!" She was angry.

"Beth I dont know." He wanted to comfort her.

"I dont like this place." She cried.

"Beth you were doing so good at playing along. You need to keep doing that." He took her on the bed. He knelt in front of her. "You were foolin me. I need you to keep that up. I'mma start givin in. We got a baby to worry about now. Our baby." He put his hand on her belly. "Sooner we get them thinking were happy, sooner you and I can get to Rick and Maggie." He put his other hand on her face. "We just gotta keep it up." He kissed her. He stood up and went to the living room. "We got cards today. Food, drinks, movie. Start checkin off what you want. Look, we got chicken wings as an option." He showed her. It was new on the note cards. 

"Coffee?" She asked.

"No. No Coffee. Not good for the baby." He explained.

"But I just got it back. I dont want to lose it." She whimpered.

"Too bad." He tested. He did check off the coffee, decaf anyway.

 


	13. Eight Years Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl tells Beth the story of his daughters death.

Beth's been pregnant for the last 6 months. Daryl's been having nightmares for the last 4. His dreams are so intense he sleeps on the sofa so he doesn't disturb Beth. He claims its so no one breaks in.

~~~

Beth woke up at 4:40 am to the sound of grunts and fussing noises. She walked to the living room and Daryl was mumbling things in his sleep. She could tell he was having a nightmare.

"Daryl." She tapped his shoulder.

He screamed "Jessabelle!" when he woke up.

"Daryl." He calmed down because he put his hand on her belly.

"Tell me about her." She softly said.

"No." He said and stood off the sofa. He went to the kitchen and started the coffee.

"Please Daryl. You're having nightmares every night." She pleaded.

"No. She's gone, nothin else to it." He sternly told her.

"Daryl, you're scaring me. This baby needs a dad who sleeps in bed with it's mommy. A daddy who isn't screaming in his sleep every night. I get that you lost your daughter. I didn't even know her name till you screamed it out last week. Tell me about her, it might help." She sat on the sofa.

He finally gave in. "Lilly, her mother, took her off that night. Took her to her grans. MY baby girl, 4 fuckin years old, calls me cryin sayin 'mommas really mad at her'." He was really angry.

"Why was she mad?" Beth asked.

"She wasn't. I didn't know it till it was to late but she was infected!" He yelled. "She took my daughter and she was bit!" He yelled. "I let her!"

"You didn't know. Not then." Beth said. She tried to ease his guilt.

"Fuck you Beth. It is. Ya dont fuckin understand! It was my fault." He yelled and slammed the fridge door like a child.

**~~~ (Eight years ago)**

Lilly grabbed Jessabelle's bag and lifted her daughter.

"You cant take my daughter!" Daryl yelled.

"I told you if Merle stays, we leave. He is not, NOT ever, being near my daughter!"  She yelled.

"Oh come on sugar." Merle chuckled in the kitchen as he stuffed his face.

"Fuck you!" She yelled.

"Momma." The girl whimpered.

"It's alright. I'm sorry." Jessabelle laid her head down. "I dont like the person you become when your near him anyway. So when he leaves, we'll come back." She turned to leave.

He grabbed her arm. "I'm kissin my daughter good bye." He leaned down and kissed her head. "I'mma call ya to say goodnight. Come see ya tomorrow." He was upset but not showing it.

He watched as his girlfriend and daughter drove off.

                                                                                             ~~~

Daryl answered his phone at 3:14 am. "Lilly?" He questions half asleep.

"Daddy!" She screams.

He jumps out of bed when he hears his daughters voice. "Jessabelle baby whats wrong?" He asked.

"Momma's really mad at me!" She screamed.

"What do mean?" He put his shoes on.

"Shes mad! She tried to eat me!" Daryl wanted to chuckled. What did she mean _trying to eat me?_ He grabbed his keys. "Jessa, did ya have a nightmare?" He asked as he got to his car.

"NO! Daddy!" She screamed. He started hearing banging.

"Jessa, where are ya?" He asked.

"Hiding in the shed. Daddy she hurt nana!" She yelled.

"Baby I'm on my way. Just talk to daddy. Do ya see the lock for the shed?" He asked.

"It's to high!"

"Is it on the hook?" He asked. "Or the table?" he was driving as fast as he could.

"Table. But I cant reach!" she was so scared.

"Sweetheart listen to daddy. Remember how I taught ya how to climb? Find the steady branches."

"Daddy!" The bangs were getting louder and he was fearing for his daughter. 

"Jessa listen, please listen. Find something to climb on and get that lock. I need ya to do that." He needed to make sure she was safe. Even if that men meant being locked in a tool shed.

"I cant!"

"Please, I'm so close to the house I just need to you lock yourself in." 

"Ahh! Daddy!" The phone went dead but he was outside and just hoped out without parking. 

"Jessa!" He ran to the shed and saw Lilly with her head through the shed door. He pulled her out and through her into a wall. He kicked the door down and grabbed his daughter. He ran her into the house. He locked the doors and sat her at the table. 

"Where's your nana?" He asked as he checked his daughters arms. 

"Umm," She didn't know. 

He saw her walking down the hall but he didn't see her face. 

"Margaret, Watch Jessa I need to call the police your fuckin daughters gone crazy." He saw her thumb the wall. And heard her grunt. Before he could stop her she grabbed Jessa by the arm and bit her shoulder.

He went crazy he shoved her into the walled grabbing the nearest object and bashing her in the head with it. A glass snow globe. 

~~~ Present day

"I carried her to the hospital but she died halfway there. She cried so hard, she was in so much pain." Daryl was crying. Beth had never seen him cry. "That can't happen to our baby." He grunted. 

"It won't Daryl. I won't let it." She kissed him. "I love you."

He had enough of himself being sappy.  

 "I need a shower." He headed for the bathroom. "Come with me." She followed him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really, really, like to know what everyone thinks:)


	14. Blues And Greens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter to fill some space.   
> Daryl and Beth get a few new letters and they think they find out the gender of their baby.

Daryl hasn't been able to look Beth in the eye since he told her everything. He didn't know if he can trust the fact that she said she could protect their baby. He didn't know if he could protect their baby. He's been sleeping with her again. Holding her belly. He loves feeling the baby kick. Beths almost nine months along now.

~~~

"Mail Daryl." She was looking out the window and saw Rosita. Beth was so big she could barley get of the sofa.

He chuckled. "I'll get it." He went out to the mail box and grabbed a hand full of letters. He greeted the neighbors and came back in.

"What is it?" She put her hand out.

"Three letters. Rick, Maggie and I dont know who this one is but it says Abraham." She took the letters from him. "A letter from _'Them._ '" He looked confused. "And job cards."

"Job cards?" She questioned.

"Read the litters." He said.

She opened Ricks first.

 

_Dary and Beth._

_There's a rumor that you're being moved to General Population. A man named Abraham will send you a letter. Hes on our side. General population is where we are. All of us from the prison. And some others. Abraham will give you an option. Bakers town, Gray town, Sinclair town and Dawson town. Pick Bakers Town thats were most of us are. That's where you want to be. He'll show you some house. Pick one that has a mat outside the door that says PAWS OFF, with little paw prints all around it. Soon you'll be getting cards for jobs, pets, and a few other others. Reed them carefully. Think carefully. When it comes to jobs do something that involves the kids or assisting 'Them.' in some way.  They need an archery teacher I think you'll be best at that. Beth will be a stay at home mom. DO NOT let them get her a job. She needs to be the helpful housewife and house mom. Maggie will tell her the same. Shes a house mom too. Michonne however is not. She's a cook for a large restaurant here. Now that she just gave birth to our fourth, Rosie, shes staying at home for a while. I told you already I'm basically a cop again. First stop is telling my old friend the new rules and showing them around my district. I'll tell you everything when I see you._

_Rick._

 

"I wonder what the house looks like." She said. 

"Reed the one from Maggie." Daryl said trying not to think about it.

"Wait, Rick said Michonne gave birth. We tried at the same time." She started to worry. She was realizing that the baby was coming soon.

"Yeah." He realized she looked confused.

"Daryl I'm not- I dont- umm." she wasnt making any sense.

"Beth whats a matter?" He cupped her face.

"I'm scared. I'm not ready to be a mom. I dont know what I'm doing." She was freaking out.

"Okay, Beth. Ya need to calm down. Go lay down relax. I'll read the rest. Take Maggies letter, it's probably for ya anyway." He handed her the letter and kissed her head.

He read Abraham's letter and it basically said small information on each town. A few houses in each town. It included pictures as well. The letter also spoke of what his job was. Abraham's job was basically a cop as well except he transferred Pre-Gen people to their new lives in General pop. Daryl had seen him before, walking around the houses. Talking to the neighbors.

He read the last letter from _Them_. Basically saying congratulations your being moved to general population. And what to do with the job cards. He had never had a job that lasted more then a month. They would be here tomorrow at 9 o'clock in the morning. That was to early for him. 

He went in the room with Beth. She was laying on the bed, hands on her belly. Gilmore Girls playing on the TV. She requested the DVD's last week. 

"How are ya?" He asked.

"Terrified. But I got you right. You did this before." She said.

"Yeah I did." He hated thinking about his daughter. He believed he failed her.

"I wonder what we're having." She said.

"I think I know." He said.

"What?" She questioned.

"They sent us pictures of the houses we would have to pick out. Each house had a nursery set up and each nursery a color theme that kinda gave it away." He said. 

"Whats the colors!?" She was very excited. 

"White." He was teasing her.

"Daryl." She pouted.

"Greens, blues."

"A boy!" She was even more excited.

"I think." He said.

"Little Daryl Dixon Jr." SHe smiled.

"What?" He didn't know she was thinking of a jr.

"Is that a problem? I mean I like the idea of our son being named after you."

"Think of other names. Daryl Dixon aint a name our kid wants to live up to."  He kissed her and didnt let her say anything else. "I'mma grab that job card. See what my options are."

 


	15. She Wasn't Ready For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is this place Rick?" Daryl asked.
> 
> "The place that create the world out there." He pointed out the doors. "The people who created the walkers." Rick admitted to him.

The moving van came today. It was just a mini van. Daryl and Beth only had two suitcases of cloths. Daryl and Beth sat in the back seat. He held her while they drove. An hour drives. They left their little pod people area and went to this town. Daryl just hated it. It was everything he was made of for not having as a kid. He hated the fact that this place seemed untouched. Seemed like walkers never existed. Maybe he was just dreaming the whole thing. Maybe hes still dreaming.

"It's some fucked up nightmare aint it." Daryl mumbled.

"shh." Beth nudged him.

~~~

They reached their new home. Abraham was waiting at their door.

"Hello I am  Sgt. Abraham Ford. I am security transfer of Bakers town."

Beth wobbled her way over to the house. Daryl had the suitcases.

"Daryl." He offered his hand. Abraham instructed that he do that in his letter. "This is Beth."

"Come on in." He opened their door.

The house was beautiful. The walls white. The floors hardwood. The furniture right out of Beths dreams. The dining room had a large table. Four chairs on each side and one on each end. A china cabinet with nothing in it. The kitchen. Oh the kitchen made Beth happy. She liked that Daryl cooked for her. She thought this kitchen would be great for him.

"Bedrooms?" Bed asked.

"Up stairs. Feel free to check them out." Daryl helped her up the stairs.

There was a room all the way in the back. A laundry room bathroom combination. Baby proofing all over the place. There was a middle bedroom. A nursery. One crib. A changing table. Dressers. Mirrors. it was perfect. The room was a verity of blues.

They walked to the front bedroom, their bedroom. The room was beautiful. Wooden bed frame. A large window. A computer table. A computer. Two dressers and a large closet. the bed was large and looked soft. There was a through rug on the floor. The bed had a secure sleeper on it, right in the middle.

They went back downstairs. Rick, Glenn, Tyreese and a man Daryl didnt know were on his sofa.

"Daryl." Rick stood and hugged him. "Beth." He hugged her next.

"Where's Maggie?" She asked.

"Home with Hershel." Glenn said. "She sends are love and told me to kiss you for her but I think Daryl might kill me if I try." Daryl was glaring at him.

"Beth why don't you go outside and get to know your neighbors." She looked confused. "You can explore the town a bit. There's a pet shop a few blocks up." Rick suggested.

"She's fine here Rick." Daryl sternly said.

"Daryl She needs to go for a walk." Rick said and Daryl got the hint.

"Beth, why dont you go to that petshop. I've always wanted a cat."

"Oh wait." Abraham stop her. He went in his pocket and pulled out a few hundred dollars. "This is yours its starter money."

"Beth if you get anything, don't go over board." Rick said.

"Be fuckin careful." Daryl mumbled in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"I will." She promised.

As soon as Beth left Rick said. "We gotta talk fast. Winters almost here. Next summer we need our plain to work. Cant tell you everything right now. There's a poker game every Thursday at Davids diner, this is David. Join the game. We talk about it there. Stick to yourself until poker night. Be nice of course but not to nice. Tell Beth to join a group called Mommy and me. They'll help her out. Maggie's in too. Be normal Daryl. Blend in. Their not as protective here but they still have spys."

"What is this place Rick?" Daryl asked.

"The place that create the world out there." He pointed out the doors. "The people who created the walkers." Rick admitted to him.

Rick and the group left. Abraham stayed and explained Daryl's job. He would start work a month after Beth gives birth. He's the gym teacher at a high school. Daryl did not like the idea of that.

Abraham left. Daryl locked up and headed out. He found the petshop Rick was talking about. He went in and asked if a very pregnant women came in. They took him to Beth. She was looking at puppies.

"I thought I said cats." He teased.

"All the adult cats were hissing at me." She pouted.

"Did ya check the babies?" He teased.

"They only have 2 kittens and their with the vet so I didn't get to see them." She was fascinated with a fluffy brown puppy.

"You like the pup?" Daryl asked.

"We got the kittens ready if you would like to look at them." A women in blue scrubs came over to her.

"Yes please." The two followed the women to the vets office.

"Daryl!" She was excited when she show the blonde looking kitten and the dark brown kitten play fighting inside the metal cages.

"Since their not spayed or neutered yet they're half off." The vet said.

"Daryl, their so cute! Look at them playing!" He could see she wanted them both. 

"Beth we're about to have a baby. Two ain't a good idea." He reminded her.

"But that's why it's a great idea! When the baby's born the two can play with each other instead of being bored. Daryl please!" She whispered.

"Fine." He gave in. He can never say no to her. 

~~~

They brought their new kittens home and set them up. Not two minutes later Beth's water broke. She looked so scared to him. She wasn't ready for this.


	16. Three Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They took their boy home later that night. Daryl moved the crib in their room. He wasn't risking anything happening to that baby. He paid all his attention to Beth and the baby. He didn't even seem to care about getting out of this 'pod people nation'. He didn't seem to be in any trouble. His boy was safe. Beth was safe. He hasn't seen a walker in god knows how long. Daryl was officially okay with it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here my Saturday update!

Beth was in labor for twenty hours. She was rushed to the nearest hospital were Maggie, Michonne and a few other ladies waited in the waiting room. Daryl sat by her side the whole time. He was more scared then her.

Finally when Beth gave birth to their beautiful baby boy Daryl froze. He saw the beautiful blue eyes. His light blonde hair. His little fingers curl around Beths pinkie.

"Daryl Dixon Jr." She said.

"What?" Daryl questioned.

"His name is Daryl Dixon Jr. And you have no say." She teased.

"Okay." Daryl said.

**~~~**

They took their boy home later that night. Daryl moved the crib in their room. He wasn't risking anything happening to that baby. He paid all his attention to Beth and the baby. He didn't even seem to care about getting out of this pod people nation. He didn't seem to be in any trouble. His boy was safe. Beth was safe. He hasn't seem a walker in god knows how long. Daryl was officially okay with it all.

**~~~ Three months later**

"That's my boy!" Daryl lifted his son in the air and talked to him as he giggled.

"Hand him over." Beth grabbed DJ (Thats what they've been calling him.) "You have to get to work."

Daryl scruffed his sons hair and smiled. "You work I'll be a house dad." He joked.

"Hey, thats not fair." She kissed him.

"I'm just jokin." He kissed Beth back.

There was a knock at their door.

"It's Rick." Beth huffed without looking.

"He wants me to come to the poker meetins." Daryl said.

"I'm happy here." Beth said.

"Me too." He said.

 


	17. The First Sign.

Daryls been a gym teacher for nearly 5 months now. He's enjoying himself and his life. Beth's happy and Healthy. DJ is happy and healthy. It's great. 

~~~

"Daryl, wake up." Beth excitingly kissed his cheek.

"'m up." He grunted and pulled the blankets over his head.

"Come on. DJ just woke up and Lovey and Creeper need food. You said you would go shopping."

He made angry grunting noises and got out of bed. Beth just giggled at him.

~~~

Daryl got his shower. He got dressed and went down to the living room and found his son sitting in his bouncy chair smacking at the cats tails.

"That cat gets my son he goes outside." Daryl warned Beth.

"Well tell our son to leave Creeper alone." Beth protested.

"I'm a hit the store now. You got the list?" He asked.

"Here." She handed it to him.

~~~

Daryl felt normal. He's never made a shopping list and went to the grocery store. This was all strange to him.

But hes done it the last 6 months.

"Hey Daryl." Pete a person Rick warned him to stay away from but Daryl didn't care.

"Pete." Daryl waved.

"So theres a opening in a defense force. I think you'd be great for it." Pete said.

"Yeah? Whats that?" Daryl didnt know.

"Basically hands on hard dirty work. Cant get to much into the details."

"What about my job?" 

"You would keep it. You'll get more details if your interested."

"Alright I'll think about it." Daryl said. Daryl made it to the register. "Hey where's Jack?" He was the normal Wednesday cashier. 

The new cashier looked scared.

Pete came up behind Daryl. "Daryl you're new here. it's one of the things you don't ask." Daryl didn't knew what to think.

All he knew now was there was a knot in his stomach and he didn't like it.

 


	18. Beth!

After Daryl had finished shopping he headed home to Beth. It was a ten minute walk. They didn't have enough money yet to get a car but Daryl wanted one bad.

He walked past the ice cream shop. We went because he knew Beth would love some. The cashier was a new girl as well. Someone he had never seen before.

"What can I get for you?" She asked.

"Birthday cake flavor with umm that caramel stuff on it." The other girl knew his older by heart. "And a small vanilla cup." For DJ.

"You're total is 4$." He paid her and she handed him the to go cups.

Daryl was starting to get uncomfortable the more he thought about it the more he noticed missing people. Last week it was a new mail person. A few weeks ago a teacher at Daryl's job "quite" with no notice.

Daryl wasn't feeling right now.

~~~

"Beth I'm home." He opened the door and started putting things away. "Beth?" He hollered when she didn't respond. "Beth! Answer me!" He ordered.  
She didn't come out. He saw Djs carriage so he knew she had to be here. He rushed up stairs and checked every room. She nore Dj were here.

He was freaked and pissed off. He stormed out the house. He didn't know where to go.

He ended up at In the center of town. Then he saw her. "Beth." He rushed over to her.

"What's a matter?" She asked him.

"Where have you been?" He sternly asked .

"Here. Dj was cracky so I took him for a walk. I sat on the grass and started reading to him. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just - let's go." He said.

"What?" Beth looked confused.

"Let's go. We're going home." He ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra chapter for the week.


	19. Should He Worry Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beth!" Maggie hollered with Hershel.
> 
> "Daryl." Beth dreaded seeing Maggie. She didn't like that Maggie kept saying this place was bad. It didn't seem that way to her.
> 
> "Just say Hi." Daryl mumbled. They walked over to Maggie.

Daryl took Beth and Daryl jr. home. He shut and locked the doors.

"What is up with you Daryl?" Beth asked as she put DJ in his bouncy chair.

"Somethin's up Beth." Daryl was paranoid.

"What do you mean?" She didn't seam worried.

He hushed his tone. "People are goin missin."

"What?" Beth became very confused. 

Daryl didnt know how to explain it without sounding insane.

"Daryl talk to me." Beth said and put her hands on his face.

He pulled away.

Should he worry her?

Should he just forget about it?

"Nothin Beth. I think I'm just tired. You scared me when I couldn't find you. I assumed the worst." He shook it off.

"Is that what you meant when you said _"People are goin missin._ "?"

"Yeah. Ya know me Beth." he needed to change the subject. "I got you ice cream. and vanilla for Dj. Just a small cup." He needed a break.

"Daryl you sure your okay?" She as scared. He could see it.

"Yeah babe. just fine." He kissed her.

~~~

Daryls been watching things. Keeping an eye on his surroundings. He's noticed new people and a missing people.

"Hey Daryl." Pete came up to him at the playground.

"Hey." Daryl said, keeping his eye on Beth and Daryl jr. 

Pete sat on the bench next to him. "Have you thought about that job?"

"Yeah I have. What would happen to Beth and Daryl jr.?" He asked.

"You would move to a different house. Closer to the compound. You and Beth are going to have to have another baby soon. This job will help out. Alot more money, a car, no bills." He explained.

"Let me talk to Beth." Daryl said.

"Alright but let me know by Friday." Pete said.

"Got it." Daryl said.

"Daryl, DJ's getting fussy again i think we should go home now." Beth spoke as she approached him. "Hey Pete, hows Jane and the kids?" She asked.

"Their great. Everyone's great." Daryl strapped DJ in his baby coach.

"Lets go." Daryl said.

"Beth!" Maggie hollered with Hershel.

"Daryl." Beth dreaded seeing Maggie. She didn't like that Maggie kept saying this place was bad. It didn't seem that way to her.

"Just say Hi." Daryl mumbled. They walked over to Maggie.

"Hi." Beth said.

"Where are you's going? i would love to spend some time with my nephew." Maggie said.

"We have to go. It's time for DJ's nap." Beth said.

"You should really join the mommy group Beth." Maggie reminded her. 

"No Maggie. I dont have time for it." She sternly said and walked off with Daryl and DJ.

"It's nothin to get all worked up about." Daryl said. "But you should join the mommy group. You need friends." He joked.

"Daryl." She playfully pouted.

"I'm serious Beth. They want us to have another baby soon. Pete just informed him. The group might actually help."

"Alright. I'll go. Another baby?" she was slightly worried.

"Yeah."

"How do you feel?" Beth asked him.

"I dont know." He said. "You?" He asked.

They were nearly at the house.

"Excited. I want DJ to have a little brother." She smiled at him.

"I got a job offer." Daryl said. "Defense force, I can get my hands dirty again." He said.

"You wanna do it?" Beth asked as they looked down at DJ fast asleep in his coach.

"Kinda. Would mean a move though. We would get more money, no bills, a car." He said.

"A jeep?" Beth asked excitingly. She always wanted one.

"I don't know. They haven't said." Daryl said as he lifted DJ.

"Find out more information. So we can talk about it." They went into the house and took DJ upstairs. "All I know is now I'm going to take a nap." She smiled. "Join me?" She asked. 

He put DJ in the crib, still next to their bed, and laid with Beth.

He put his arms around her and she was asleep before he knew it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second extra chapter, enjoy:)


	20. Fred Baker

Friday came around and Daryl ran into Pete again. he told him he would except the job.

Before this though Daryl did something.

**~~~(Three Days Earlier)**

Daryl took DJ to visit Rick's kids. They had the kids set up in front of the tv watching some new kids show called Bubbly Bops.

"Do you know what the Defense Force?" Daryl asked Rick in the kitchen.

"Yeah." Rick looked out the back door before continuing. "In small terms its the people who go out into the world outside and gather the walkers. I don't know what they do what them. We had another member who was part of it. He said it was twisted and just purely inhuman." Rick explained.

"So I should say no." Daryl said.

"No. I would say yes. We got so much information out of him. We was just to weak." Rick explained.

"Beth the baby and I would be moving."

"Yeah to the compound. I know. You still get free run. They trust you more if your part of them." Rick explained.

"I gotta think about some shit." Daryl said.

"Think quick. They dont wait long."

**~~~(Present Day)**

"Beth Baby." She came down stairs with DJ in her arms.

"What?" she asked.

"You almost packed." He asked.

"Yeah. DJ keeps fussing though its to hard to pack when all he wants is my breast." He teased.

He took DJ. "Just like his dad." He kissed her and playfully pinched her boob.

"Daryl!" She giggled.

"I'll finish packing you get DJ dressed and feed." Daryl put DJ in the playpen.

**~~~**

A large moving van picked them up the next day. Just before leaving they got mail from "Them."

_Dear Daryl Dixon and Beth Greene._

_Now that the two of you are part of our new community its time you learn what we are. Fred Baker, Lucy Gray, Patrick Sinclair and Robert Dawson and the founders and creators of the new world you live in. As part of our community you will have another child and get married. You may also if you please get another pet. That's the simple part. After you arrive at your new home Beth and Daryl jr. will stay home while Daryl meets the president and his new boss. You will get farther instructions from there._

_Fred baker._

**~~~**


	21. To Collect The Dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm Fred baker. Please walk with me." The compounds inside was bright. People acting as if their were never walkers or the world had never ended. "We have been informed that you're a very skilled hunter. That's why we asked that you be part of the Defense Force." They went into an elevator and went up to the 15th floor. "Please come to my office." They walked into a room. "Have a seat." Daryl sat on the opposite side of the desk. "The Defense force is a program were we send men or women out there. The world that you know. To collect the dead. I've heard you and several others call them walkers. The point of the Defense Force is to gather the dead and bring them to the compound underground. The compound brings them back to life." Daryl froze.

They reached their new home. It was fucking beautiful. Four bed rooms. Two bathrooms. A wait room. An extremely large backyard.

"I want a great Dane." Beth said staring into their yard. 

"What?" Daryl asked.

"I've always wanted a big dog. And a Great Dane would be perfect with this yard." She smiled.

"Alright babe. Take DJ in and let the cats out the crates. I'm a go visit the President."  He snickered.

"I wonder who it is. Tell me all about your new job when you get back and lets start on baby number two as well." Beth was giddy and excited.

"Your a strange one." Daryl joked.

He headed to the garage and found their new suv.

"Daryl, Beth?" A tall man with black hair asked.

"Who wants to know?" Daryl asked with caution.

"I'm Roger Baker. Fred Bakers son. I live a blocks up. As you can see its open land around here but the compound is a few miles up. You'll be working in the compound. Beth so will you."

"No! Beth aint workin." Daryl ordered.

"It's simple i promise. It's just administering vaccinations. Dj will be there the whole day. In the day care problem and it's only until you give birth with the second child."

"No. Beth aint workin i said." Daryl was stern.

"Okay why don't you discus the with the president and your boss when you met him. My wife Karen will come over in a few hours to show Beth where the grocery stores are and show her around town and the compound. Have a good day." He left.

"Daryl i don't like him. I don't have a good feeling anymore." She looked scared.

"Relax. Take DJ in and lock all the doors. Don't leave that house until i come back." He kissed her.

"Don't be long." She asked.

"Promise." He said.

~~~

 Daryl drove his new SUV around until he made it to the compound. A very large building. It scared him. He parked in a space that said D.Dixon. He was greeted at the door by a man in a suit. 

"You must be Daryl." The older man said.

"Yeah."

"I'm Fred baker. Please walk with me." The compounds inside was bright. People acting as if their were never walkers or the world had never ended. "We have been informed that you're a very skilled hunter. That's why we asked that you be part of the Defense Force." They went into an elevator and went up to the 15th floor. "Please come to my office." They walked into a room. "Have a seat." Daryl sat on the opposite side of the desk. "The Defense force is a program were we send men or women out there. The world that you know. To collect the dead. I've heard you and several others call them walkers. The point of the Defense Force is to gather the dead and bring them to the compound underground. The compound brings them back to life." Daryl froze.

"What?" He asked.

"There was a cure. When the virus originally was released it was suppose to be cured right away. But something went wrong. The cure was infected."

Daryl was getting pissed. "So you intentionally released this disease!" He was furies. 

"Yes. It was only suppose to make a few people sick and then we cure it. it was a war weapon."

"No! You fucked this world up and all you can say is I _t was only suppose to make a few people sick_. Millions of people died!" Daryl flipped.

"Yes i get it. But were curing the ones we can now. Everyone who comes into this New World is immune. We're trying to make it better." Fred was so clearly lying but Daryl didnt know what to do. "Are you up for the task of gathering the dead?" he asked.

"Yes." Daryl said.

"Okay. Before you can get started you and Beth must get married and conceive another child." Fred said.

"Yeah okay. So who's the president?" Daryl asked.

"All in good time. You can go back home to Beth now. You'll stay a gym teacher until you start with us. Do you understand everything?" He asked. 

 

"Yes." Daryl said.

"Alright. It was a pleasure meeting you." Fred said.

"yeah okay." Daryl grunted.

He rushed home to Beth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a sexy scene with Daryl and Beth.


	22. Release The Walkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mmm More." She flipped him over and started riding him. He liked her like this. Willing to take control. He reached up and grabbed her breast. She loses her mind when he grabs her breast. He knew she was close because he could feel her tightening around him. He was too.

"Beth!" Daryl hurried into the house. 

"What's wrong?" She asked with their son on her hip. 

Daryl came over stuffed the boys growing hair and kissed his head. "Go put him down for a nap we need to talk."

"His cribs not set up yet." She said. 

"Put him in his playpen, its a pop up." Beth Put DJ in the bouncer so she could set up his play pin.

Daryl started to close all the doors and windows.

When he was done he saw Beth taking DJ upstairs.

"You gonna talk to me now?"

"This place, the people who run it, they created the walkers." He said.

"What?" She started to shake.

"I don't know the full details. I just know that they released the virus and the original cure was infected but they said they have another cure. I think their lying. But with the defense force i would be gathering the dead."

"what do you mean?" She sat on the sofa. Her shaky legs couldn't keep her up.

"i would be going back out there and gathering the dead..."

Knock

Knock

Knock.

Beth jumped.

Daryl let go of Beths hand and opened the door.

"Rick." Daryl said.

"Hows the new job?" He asked with a fake smile.

"Come in." Daryl invited Rick, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Tyreese, and Abraham. They all had their wives and kids with them. "Hey Beth baby, why dont you take the ladies and kids upstairs to set up DJ's room." She was still shaking but Maggie helped her up.

Rick and Michonne's six kids Followed.

Maggie and Glenns son went with Maggie.

Tyreese's wife Lora and their two kids went up.

And lastly Abraham's wife Rosita and their daughter went upstairs.

The men, plus Michonne, gathered around Daryl's newly put together dining room table.

"Any thing good?" Rick asked.

"No." Daryl and the others spent spend hours talking about Daryls job. As a cover the other helped Daryl unpack this ay it didn't seem sneaky. Towards the end of their day Michonne went upstairs to talk to the wives.

The kids were off playing in other rooms.

"Most of you know our plain already. But Beth you dont." The women gathered around Beth and Daryls bedroom. "I cant explain it all yet but Beth Your the only one of us that is suppose to have another child. So our plain revolves around you. Now that Daryl's part of the compound You'll give birth there. It's gonna be scary and terrifying but you need to free the walkers." Beth didn't know what she was talking about. She sounded crazy. "Our plain was suppose to happen last year but the women we had to set the walkers free, her baby died and she walked into the lab instead of setting them free."

"This is crazy. Your all crazy." She said.

Daryl heard Beth shout. He rushed up stairs and ran to their room. "What the fuck are you doing to her?" He yelled.

"Nothing Daryl we were just..." Michonne tried explaining.

"It's time for you all to leave." Daryl said.

"Daryl." Michonne tried to protest.

"It's late, DJ it's past his bedtime. you all need to leave." They didn't seem to budge. "Now!" They all got up and went to gather their kids.

"Daryl." Beth started to cry as Daryl put his arms around her. "I want to go  home." She mumbled into his chest. He knew she meant back to the farm. He wishes he could give that to her.

He pulled away. "I'm gonna go make sure their leaving. You lay down and I'll take care of DJ." She cuddled on their bed and Daryl grabbed DJ off the floor and went downstairs.

Daryl grabbed Ricks arm. "Whatever the fuck Michonne said to her has her crying in bed."

"She told her the truth. What I told you."

"Well apparently Beth dont like it." He said.

"Give her time, She's the only one." Rick left and Daryl locked the doors. He then feed the cats and went to bed. He laid DJ in the crib next to their bed.

"Beth, do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

"Why would I release the walkers I don't even know where they are?" She shouted.

"You will though. When I start my job there you work at the daycare with DJ. but don't worry. you wont get hurt. I wont let you."

Daryl laid behind Beth and grinded his cock into her ass. 

"Really Daryl?" She question playfully.

"I just want to make you feel better." He said.

She turned to face him. "I love you Daryl."

"i love you too."

They started to kiss. Beth loved his face. His scruffy beard. How it felt when she kissed him. Daryl ran his hand down her body and started to pull at her jeans. He had them off her in seconds. His hand then reached her panties. She moaned when he grazed his fingers over her. 

"Daryl." She moaned. "More."

He kneeled in front of her and started to strip. Within seconds he was naked. he reached down and lifted her shirt. Her bra was off too. He leaned down and started kissing her body. Kissing her breast and traveling down. He pulled her panties off.

"Do ya want it Beth?" He asked. Knowing she loved what he was about to do but was very bashful about it.

"Daryl." She moaned. "Dont make me say it." She playfully whined.

"Say it." He teased.

"I want you to." She bit her lip. "Daryl."

He chuckled playfully.

"I want you too but I want to feel you, inside me. That's what makes me feel good."

"Okay." He leaned up and kissed her. He put his hands on her hips and lined himself up. He started to slowly thrust. Easing into her.

He started thrusting harder and kissing her rougher.

"Mmm More." She flipped him over and started riding him. He liked her like this. Willing to take control. He reached up and grabbed her breast. She loses her mind when he grabs her breast. He knew she was close because he could feel her tightening around him. He was too.

As they both came the whole world faded. It was just them. Lost in a moment.

When that moment was over. Beth curled into Daryl's side.

Beth had fallen asleep quickly. Daryl kissed her head. "I wont let anyone hurt you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like the update??


	23. Ricks Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a plain of how Ricks rebellion should play out.

~~~

Rick's plain was more then Beth knew. Rick had told Daryl the whole story.

it would start a month before Beth goes into Labor. She would fake contractions and get herself admitted to the compound. This way she would be able to explore a bit. A Nurse on staff, Lora, will walk Beth to the "Lab" Its underground. Only select nurses can even down down that far. She going to say Beth is a willing test subject and use the code word "Open Area." ounce Beth is in the lab the things she will see will horrify her. But she has to be brave.

Their will be men and women walking all around her. Scientist, doctors. She is to just relax.

When Lora sets Beth up on the table the straps will be easy enough for her to break free. Lora will flip a switch that will send a sleeping gas into Beth face mask. But thanks to Tyrese messing with the pipes the room will fill with the gas that will cause everyone except Beth to go to sleep. The mask Beth is wearing will protect her.

This is when Beth gets off the table brings the elevator full of people down. Beth and Maggie drag Lora out the back door. Getting her into a bus with all of the children from Ricks rebellion. This Bus normally goes to Pre-Gen Pop. It will still be going there just taking the kids to Miss June. She'll hide them all in her secretly built underground bunker.

At this point Beth and Maggie will run to the building they were held in when they first arrived. This is the hard part for them. Maggie needs to kill the guards. Beth who is very pregnant at the time need to make her way into the emergency medical center. There she will met Micheal. A member of the rebellion. He will let her down into the underground pits. There will be guards but as soon as they see the Beth the ones who are friends will automatically turn on the others killing them if necessary.

Micheal will guild Beth to the first set of pits. Micheal will use his key to get in. You'll see walkers in a giant pit. That goes on for miles. It's ten feet deep. Micheal will open the gates that release them back to the dead world.

At the same time. Rick and his crew in the compound are pulling the trigger.  
Every walker that has been captured throughout the years have been implanted with a chip in their head. This chip is the "Cure" it's an automatic kill switch. Killing all the walkers in that pit. Thousands of them instantly. 

At this point Daryl will take a hand full of people and get them back to Beth and the kids in Pre-Gen Pop.

Rick on the other hand will take twenty men and women to the president. They did mange to get two of his guards on their side. Rick hopes that Jack and Richard will have taken out several guards by the time they get there. Rick wants to kill the president himself. See Rick had a personal vendetta agaisnt him. He was someone from his past. No one knew until Rick met him one month into being there.

After Rick kills him. They take over the compound. Keep it for themselves. Run it the way it should be.

Hopefully Ricks people have made it back to each other and are all safe.

It's a simple plain but very complicated plain. Everything needs to go perfectly.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone like it???


	24. Teething

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl Jr. starts to teeth. 
> 
> or 
> 
> Its been a whole day. "Daryl!" she was crying and so scared on the floor with DJ in her arms. 
> 
> "Give him to me." She handed him the baby and Daryl put the cold binkie in his mouth and the boy stopped. 
> 
> "He wouldnt take it for me!" she cried. "I dont know what I'm doing!"

Daryl knew Beth was scared. But he knew this place wasn't safe either. He knew he would have to convince her to go along with it. He just didn't know how. 

A few weeks of making love and caring for their son made Beth forget about what they wanted from her. But Daryl started his newest job today She didn't want that. 

"It's okay." He kissed her. "I love ya."

"I love you too." she kissed him. She lifted Daryl jr. 

He started screaming. "Whats wrong?" She asked. 

Daryl looked. "He's started to teeth." 

She looked so worried. 

"It's normal, jessa-" He stopped. "Get him a ring or put his binkie in the fridge and give it to him." 

"What about Jessa?" She asked. 

"No." He didn't want to talk about her. 

"Please." She asked nicely. 

"She popped her first tooth at 6 months." DJ was almost 8 months. "6 by 8 months." He mumbled to himself. 

"You remember that?" She asked. 

"It's one of those things you don't forget." He kissed her and the fussy boy. "He'll be okay." 

Daryl left and Beth tried taking care of him but she didnt know how. 

she cried along with DJ. 

Before she knew it Daryl was home. 

Its been a whole day. "Daryl!" she was crying and so scared on the floor with DJ in her arms. 

"Give him to me." She handed him the baby and Daryl put the cold binkie in his mouth and the boy stopped. 

"He wouldnt take it for me!" she cried. "I dont know what I'm doing!" 

"Beth! Baby Bethy, relax!" He had to raise his voice so she could hear him over her crying.  

"How am I suppose to have another when I don't know what I'm doing now!" She cried. 

"It's okay. Go take a nice hot bath and relax. Everything will be fine." She went up stairs and did what Daryl asked of her. 

"Hey little man." He looked to the boy sitting on his side. "You need to be good for momma. shes trying." DJ didn't even budge. 

~~~~ **Daryl R** **emembers**

"Lilly I dont know why shes crying." He put Jessabelle on the floor. 

"Shes teething Daryl. Its normal." She smiled at him. 

"I dont know what I'm doing, shes in pain!" He hated seeing his baby girl in pain. 

"Get the washcloth out of the freezer." He looked confused but did. "Here." He handed it to her. 

"Here you go sweet girl." She handed the washcloth to Jessabelle and she started chewing on it. "No more tears."

~~~

"I forgot about that trick." He wet a washcloth and rug it out, placed it in a zip lock bag and placed it in the freezer. "You'll be okay." He looked at his son and saw his daughter. Blue eyes. Very light brown nearly blond hair. He missed her so much. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long!


	25. Daryls First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swipe your ID card here and enter the pin on the back. You'll get an Id card before we leave today." They both entered the room. 
> 
> "Shit." The room had large glass rooms with a walker in each. "What is this?" he questioned. 
> 
> "Nothing you need to worry about." They walked past at least 20 glass rooms and made it to an industrial sliding door. Fred used his code and they entered. Large jeeps and men readying themselves. "Daryl this is Braxton. He's the leader." the guy looked like a GI Joe doll com to life.

Daryl put DJ down for a late nap and joined Beth in the bathroom. 

"is he okay?" She asked as she began getting dried off. 

"He's fine, napping." He looked over her wet body. 

She blushed. "Anyway tell me about your day." She pulled up her panties and clipped her bra on. 

"It was boring." he admitted. 

**\---8 hours earlier---**

Daryl felt bad leaving Beth with DJ at this point but he started his job today. 

He went to the compound and met with Fred. 

"Hello Daryl." 

"Fred." 

"First we start with a few forms you need to fill out, contracts. A quick health exam and a fitting."

"fitting?" Daryl 

"Uniforms." Fred said. 

"When do I work?"  Daryl asked. 

"after you've been trained." Fred said. 

"Here's the first contract." A women put a contact in front of him. "Basically it says, privacy on both ends. Anything you see, hear or do you cant tell anyone not even your girlfriend or spouse." Daryl quickly read it over. 2 pages. Basically saying if he tells anyone anything he would be terminated. He signed. 

"Heres some paperwork you need to fill out. Basic information. Your next of kin. excreta." she put the paper work in front of him. Five pages. He put Beth as his emergency contact. he had to list his relatives. 

Beth Greene - partner 

Daryl Dixon Jr. - son 

Merle dixon - Dead. 

father - dead or jail. who cares. 

Mother - dead. 

Half sister Jude Dixon - unknown. 

"Join me in the exam room." The nurse said after Daryl handed her his paperwork. 

He followed and she took a few measurements. 

A few minutes later she came back with two clothing bags with boots on top. 

"This bag will be your in building uniform. You start wearing it tomorrow. this you take home and wash like any other outfit. It will never rip and any liquid just rolls off." The uniform was all black. Long sleeves and pants. This black gloves with Defense Force written on the right side pocket. A plain gray shirt for the hot days. "Your second uniform. This is only to be worn when you leave this place. When you actually have to gather the dead." It was big and bulky. Covered all areas of flesh. 

"I aint gonna be able to move in this." He grunted. 

"You'll be trained first. Dont worry." She put the uniform down. 'i'm going to need you to strip and put this one." she pulled a hospital gown out of the cabinet. 

"why?" He didnt want to get naked. 

"For your physical exam. The doctor will be in in a few seconds." She left and Daryl stripped. He's never worn a hospital gown before. 

Daryls exam was something he didnt even want to think about. A prostate exam. Hes not 50 but the doctors wanted to make sure he was completely healthy. 

"What now?" Daryl asked after being fully dressed. 

Daryl and Fred walked to the locker room. "Your locker." Had D. Dixon on the top. "You store your outer uniform in here and any personal effects, money, lunch if you pack it." They walked to the cafeteria next. "You can guy food or bring your own. Eat in the lunch room, break room or right outside." He pointed to the chairs and table outside the doors. 

He then walked Daryl to an elevator. "When you come in. Through that door." He pointed to a door that said defense force entree. "Swipe your ID card here and enter the pin on the back. You'll get an Id card before we leave today." They both entered the room. 

"Shit." The room had large glass rooms with a walker in each. "What is this?" he questioned. 

"Nothing you need to worry about." They walked past at least 20 glass rooms and made it to an industrial sliding door. Fred used his code and they entered. Large jeeps and men readying themselves. "Daryl this is Braxton. He's the leader." the guy looked like a GI Joe doll com to life. 

"Just call me Joe." He offered his hand. 

Daryl shook. 

"Joes going to explain."

"what we do is, a group of 5 people go out. 2 stand guard, 2 grab one infected and 1 stays on the vehicle at all times. What they do with the infected is none of our business. we grab one a day and come back. Rest of your day is just relaxing unless they need you for something else." 

Daryl just listened and watched. 

after that he got his ID done. no smile. then left. 

He headed home to Beth. 

**\---Present time---**

He didn't tell Beth everything just that it was boring and he had a very uncomfortable exam. 


	26. Number 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth get good news. Or so they hope.

A few weeks past of Daryl being trained at the compound. He learned how to work with these bulky uncomfortable suits. Beth stayed home most days with DJ. Some she would take him to the park, play groups or shopping. Today was a shopping day. 

She started with the grocery store and grabbed everything they needed. Beth had DJ on her chest in a Moby wrap. So it was a little hard for her to get the large bags of cat food. 

"Would you like me to get that?" He offered. 

"Thank you." She smiled. He placed the large bag of cat chow at the bottom of the cart. "One more please." She asked. 

He nodded and grabbed another. 

"I'm Joe." He offered his hand. 

"Beth, and DJ." She shook. 

"Daryls girl?" He asked. 

"You know Daryl?" 

"We work together. He calls me GI." She knew who he was. 

"Ohhh, Daryl told me about you." She smiled and began to walk. 

"Yeah I'm a hard ass." He chuckled. 

"No nothing like that." She giggled. 

"You and Daryl should come to dinner one night. My wifes loves to cook. You can meet the kids." He offered. 

"Sounds good." She smiled and went to check out. "I'll talk to Daryl." 

"Have a good day." He smiled and continued his shopping. 

~~~ Meanwhile ~~~

"Days almost out." Jack told Daryl as they started removing their padded suits. 

"Not soon enough." He grunted as he gratefully pulled that suit off. 

"Hows the boy?" Jack asked. 

"Good, kicking Beths ass though with the teething." He opened his locker and grabbed his clean cloths and saw a picture of Beth holding DJ. His favorite. 

"Daryl." A women called him over. He zipped his jeans and came over. 

"My Husband asked around a found what you were looking for. It's going to take a few months to get ready but it's yours." She handed him a set of keys. 

"Thanks." He took them. 

Daryl went home and saw Beth putting the food away. "I told ya I would shop." 

"I was bored." She closed the cereal cabinet. 

"I'm going out with Rick tonight. You goin to Maggie?" He asked. 

"No, I'm going to Bouncy Bens Play House. DJ needs more toys." Daryl looked at the pile of toys all over the place. 

"Dont avoid Maggie." Daryl said. 

 "Just stop." she said. 

"Okay." He kissed her. "I'll bring home dinner." 

He kissed DJ in his pack and play and told Beth. "Be home soon."

~~~At Ricks~~

They spoke of the flaws in Ricks plan. How Beth wont dare do it. They've been deciding to change it up a bit and not destroy this place just take down its leaders. Kill the walkers in the pits. Have a home. Rick thought. It worked. They spoke to a few others and they changed the plan to something new. Something better.

He came home with take out. A large pizza, buffalo wings and cheese fries. Beth loves Cheese fries. 

He didnt see Beth though. "Beth?" 

"Beth!" He put the food on the counter. 

He went up stairs when he heard the toilet flush. 

"You sick?" He looked at her pal face. 

"I think." She said. 

"You pregnant?" He asked. 

"Not sure." 

"A chance? Your serious?" He wanted her to be. 

"I want a girl." she said. 

~~~ (Daryls past)

"Daryl, I'm pregnant. I aint havin no abortion. So get your ass a steady job and take care of our baby." Lilly stated. 

"What?" He was so confused. 

"I'm not kidding Daryl. Get your ass a job now!" 

~~~ (6 months in)

"Ultra sound pics." Lily tossed the pics at Daryl. 

He glanced at it. "Boy?" He asked. 

"Thats her arm. Its a girl." She said. 

Daryl didn't say anything. He just thought. 'a girl.' He knows how women are treated. He definitely wasn't the nicest man out there. He never hurt them physically but he wasn't kind either. The women at the bar, get their asses slapped and groped. Porn stars. bikers wives. How would he raise a good girl? 

But he somehow manged to. Jessabelle was so polite and had such great manners. Even went to church sometimes, only with her mom though. 

~~~(Current day)

Daryl came back from the pharmacy. 

"Got 2 different brands." 

She was jitterly. 

"That excited?" She asked. 

"No I really gotta pee!" She grabbed the test and rushed to the bathroom. 

He laughed at her silliness. 

Daryl looked at DJ in the playpen. "You might get a sister. Hopefully a brother though." He whispered. 

"Bump." DJ mumbled as he tossed the soft fabric block in the air. 

"Daryl!" She hollard. 

"Whats it say?" He questioned. 

"Their positive."

"Number 2. Will they be mad?" He wondered. 

"No!" He stated. He wasnt sure though. He knows Rick and Machonne where only allowed to have kids when in the conception area. They wouldn't make her abort it? Right?

 


	27. Not Yet

Daryl feared that would want Beth to abort the baby. Beth went to bed early and Daryl watched DJ. That boy was not sleeping anytime soon. 

He left a note on their bedroom mirror telling Beth he was taking DJ for a car ride. It was almost 2 in the morning and DJ still wasnt asleep. Daryl drove all the way to Ricks house. 

He knocked and Rick was still awake. 

"Whats up?" Rick asked in worry. 

"Beth's pregnant." He said as he carried DJ in Ricks house. 

Ricks face dropped. "Did they say it was time?" He asked. 

"No." Daryl said. 

"This isnt good." Rick said. 

"Why?" He rocked Dj. 

"Rosetta got pregnant by Abraham. She had to abort it." 

"If She refused to abort it. They were going to "retire" her. There's something we haven't told you. There's a shelter outside this place. We made tunnels and shes would havebeen living in the shelter. Shes would have been on the most wanted list, dead or alive. If they found her they will kill her." 

"If theres a tunnel, why dont we all leave from it?" Daryl asked. 

"Because its dangerous out there. Theres more walkers then ever. Theres worse people." He explained. 

"So how are those people out there, how would she have been safe?." 

"It's a small group of people. Their keeping each other safe. But these are people who cant come back here for anything. Abraham wouldnt have seen the baby. Rosetta wouldnt have seen her daughters. We want to control this place not leave it.Tell Beth to abort it. Rosetta did." Rick said harshly. 

"Beths pregnant?" Michonne over heard. "No."

"It was an accident." 

"Daryl, talk to her. Shes got to make a choice." Michonne spoke. 

Daryl took a sleeping DJ home and didnt know what to do. 


	28. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth make a choice

Daryl waited until Beth woke up to tell her everything. 

"We have to talk." He told her everything. 

She was so scared by the end of that talk. 

"Theres another option." She said. 

"Whats that?" Daryl asked. 

"We come clean with them, right now. I'll do what ever they need aslong as they let me keep the baby." She told him. 

"What if they make you abort? We wont have the other option." 

"I'm not leaving you and Daryl Jr." She protested. 

"we would go with you." He stated. 

"No you would not! DJ will not be on a kill list!" She so angerly yelled at him. 

"Then lets go, tell them that were pregnant." Daryl said. 

She was so scared but she was ready to maker a harsh choice. 

They drove to the compound and found Fred Baker. 

"We need to talk." Daryl said. Beth was behind him and Dj was in her arms. 

"I know." Fred said. "Your pregnant, again." 


	29. 3 Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe took DJ to the lab instead of the daycare. 
> 
> "I got him." He brought him to the doctor. 
> 
> Joe put him on the table. The doctor took his vitals and readied a syringe to draw blood. The boy cried when the Doctor took a small amount of blood. Then he put a band aide on it. "Take him back." 
> 
> Now Joe had to think of a lie as to why DJ had a band aide on.

"Daryl I would like to talk to Beth alone." Fred asked. 

"Not a fucking chance." He stated. 

"I just want to talk." Fred said. 

"No..." 

"It's fine." Beth interrupted. 

"Beth." 

"Daryl, it's fine." She handed DJ to him. "I've got it." She assured him. 

Daryl very hesitantly left with DJ. 

"Dixon." Joe hollered . "What are you doing here?" Daryl had off today. He was closer now. 

"Had to talk to Fred." 

"Beth talk to you yet?" He asked. 

"What?" Daryl looked confused. 

"About coming over for dinner." Joe clarified. 

"No, we've been distracted."

While Daryl and Joe talked Beth spoke to Fred. 

"When you first got here. You were suppose to get a job, Now that you pregnant without consent you have a few options." He sounded so terrifying to Beth, like an evil villain. 

"Options?" She asked nervously. 

"Abortion. You and Daryl were suppose to be married before you conceived again and we planned your wedding for 6 six months from now." He told her number 1. "2, Go can find those underground people and go on the run. Never get to see your boy grow up." She as shocked he knew of the rebellion people. But she pretended she didn't know. "3, go work at the compound. You'll be close to Daryl and your son. You'll get to keep that." He harshly spoke of her unborn child. "But if you speak of anything that happens there, that thing will be aborted and you and your family will be retired." She was afraid. "And dont tell Daryl this. Just make your choice and tell me in an hour." He scared her. 

She calmly left and saw Daryl talking to Joe. 

"Hey." She smiled at Joe. 

"Everything okay?" Daryl asked. 

"Can we go for a walk?" Beth asked. 

"Of course." He handed her DJ. 

"I can watch DJ, if you like? My wife and kids are in the daycare room, they can met him." Daryl trusted him and his wife. Beth wasnt sure though. 

"Yeah, okay." Daryl said. Beth looked nervous. "Beth?"

"Its fine." She handed DJ over. 

"He'll be fine, I promise." He took DJ to the elevator. 

Beth and Daryl took the stairs and walked outside. She told him her options, leaving out a few things. 

"The compound job doesnt seem bad.  I mean i didnt want you working but I dont want you to abort it." He spoke calmly, not knowing what she was getting into.

"I want to know how he knew about the other thing." She hinted to the rebellion.

"I dont  know but it's not our place." He pretended he didnt know about it either just in case they were listening. 

"We have an hour." Beth said. 

~~~

Joe took DJ to the lab instead of the daycare. 

"I got him." He brought him to the doctor. 

Joe put him on the table. The doctor took his vitals and readied a syringe to draw blood. The boy cried when the Doctor took a small amount of blood. Then he put a band aide on it. "Take him back." 

Now Joe had to think of a lie as to why DJ had a band aide on.

~~~

"So that's it, we made a choice." Beth said. 

"Yeah. Lets go get our boy." Daryl stated. 


	30. Lets Go Home

Beth and Daryl made their choice. "Go get DJ I'll talk to Fred." 

Daryl went to the daycare and Beth went inside the office. 

"I'll take the job." She said. 

"Alright. You'll start monday." He had a look on his wrinkled old face that sent chills down Beths spine.

"What will I be doing?" She asked. 

"Lab work. Assistant work around our labs." He worried her. 

"Alright." 

"But you and Daryl will get married with in the month." He demanded. 

She didnt mind though. She loves Daryl. 

"Anything else?" She asked. 

Fred looked Beth up and down. "No." He said. "Get out." He watched her turn and leave. 

~~~

Beth left and didn't know where the daycare was. She looked around and saw nothing. Finally she ran into a women. "Excuse me." She asked.

"Yes?" The women responded. 

"Wheres the daycare?" She asked politely. 

"Ground floor." She spoke harshly and pointed to the elevator. 

Beth already didnt like this place. 

She went to the elevator and saw Daryl coming out with DJ. 

"What happened?" She noticed the band aide right away. 

"Joe said his boys got a little rough and threw a toy. I checked, you cant even tell." He told her. 

"My baby." She took DJ and kissed his head. 

"MMM" DJ hummed. 

"Say it." Beth encouraged. "Say Momma." She smiled. Trying to forgot that she may have just taken the job from hell. 

"His first word is gonna be daddy." Daryl joked. "Lets go home." 

 


	31. Home

Daryl as Beth started a routine now. Beth wakes up first and starts breakfast. Daryl wakes up next and gets himself and DJ dressed. After feeding her boys and herself Beth gets dressed. Daryl puts DJ in the car just as Beth comes down the stairs in her uniform, a nice causal dress. They leave to the compound. "I'll take DJ." Beth as trying to speak.

"Ya okay?" He worried. 

"I'm just tired." She looked weak to him. He didn't like it. 

"It's been two weeks, maybe the jobs to much?" He asked. 

"No. I'm just not sleeping." She admitted. 

"What?" He questioned. 

"It's nothing Daryl." She didnt want to talk about it. 

"Beth, tell me." He slightly demanded. 

"When we get home alright." She Grabbed DJ and went inside. He was left confused. 

~~~

Daryl headed in and saw Joe. 

"You ready?" Joe asked. 

"For what?" He questioned. 

"You and Beth and getting married soon. You're going to be going on on runs. No more training after next week." He said. 

"Didnt even realize." Daryl admitted. 

"Whats up?" Joe asked. 

"Beths not feeling to good." He truly thought he had a friend in Joe. 

"Its probably just stress from the new job and pregnancy." 

"Yeah maybe." He didnt really want to talk about it. 

~~~

"Beth, take this paper work down to the basement to Dr. Locke." A bossy Burnett named Gertrude demanded. 

Beth, who was very light headed, said okay and grabbed the folders. She took the elevator down and the hallway she excited into was dark, the lights were flickering. She turned and saw walkers. She stepped back and was quickly frightened by the walkers behind her. Quickly she realized they were behind glass and couldn't get her. There are so many of them. Hundreds of them.She fainted. 

~~~

"Quickly get her on the table." The doctor told his assistant as they lifted Beth on the gurney. They pushed her passed the walls of walkers. 

"What are we doing to her?" The assistant asked. 

"Her sons blood is what we need. We tested both Daryl and Beth when they came in, their blood when mixed with the infected becomes infected. Their sons does not." They reached a small operation room and gave her a mild sensitive to keep her out. 

"So what are we doing with her?" He asked the doctor. 

"Testing that one." He pointed to her belly. 

"How far along is she?" 

"Not sure, shes refusing doctors appointments. We're doing an ultrasound first." 

They checked and found out that she wasn't far enough along.

"So this was a waist, drugging, keep her awake, her seeing the walkers? Shes going to tell Daryl." 

"We cover the infected with the walls. Daryls been down here. He'll know shes just seeing things. We'll just get a good doctor to blame it on the pregnancy." Dr. Locke shut his assistant up. "Now put her in the elevator and make it go up." The assistant moved Beth to a wheel chair and took her body to the elevator. He saw how the infected were being covered up. When the elevator arrived he gently laid her inside and waited for someone to make it go up.

~~~

It was Lunch and Daryl went to the daycare to met Beth for lunch but she wasnt there. 

"You seen Beth?" He asked one of the daycare workers.

"Not since she dropped off DJ this morning." He looked over and saw his 9 month old son crawling around.

He picked him up. "I'll bring him back after lunch."  

Daryl saw Joe running over. "Daryl! It's Beth!." Her shouted. Daryl ran with Dj. 

"Where is she?" He demanded an answer. 

"Infirmary." They rushed over. Daryl saw her in the bed. 

"Hey," He calmly said. But before getting an answer he said. "whats wrong, what happened?" 

"I dont know." She looked so scared. "I fainted taking folders somewhere. Daryl, I want to go home." She whimpered and he knew what she meant. She meant the farm. 

"I know." He put DJ on her lap and held her. 

The doctor came in. "Hi, I'm Dr. Roche." The women spoke. "We did an ultra sound while you were out and the baby is fine. You're about two months along. But I spoke to the people upstairs and you need to take this pregnancy very easy. Your having twins." The Dr. showed them a photo she printed out. It looked like two little peas. 

"Twins?" Beth was so scared. 

"You wont be working any more as long as you keep up with your doctors appointments." She told Beth. 

"I will." She said. She ran her fingers through DJS fluffy hair. "Can I go home?" She asked.

"Yes." The doctor spoke. 

~~~

Daryl was allowed off so he could take Beth home. He put Beth to bed and DJ down for a nap. He called Maggie and she rushed right over. 

"How is she?" She worried. 

"Shes sleeping. But I need your help." Daryl admitted. "Shes pregnant with twins. Shes so scared. Not sleeping and I dont know how to help her." Daryl admitted. He didnt like to talk to anyone but Beth but she needed help this time. 

"Oh shit." Maggie knew it was bad. 

"I bought something. They want us to get married. They said we can control the whole wedding and next week is the wedding." He grabbed a folder he had hidden from Beth in the hall closet. "I bought this." He showed her. 

Maggies face dropped. "H-How?" She was in shock. 

"They just cleaned out that land. Expanded to a familiar area." He told her. "Steal Gated it up so no walkers can get there. I've been fixing it up when I'm at work. I train for an hour then have 7 hours of nothing. Everythings done." He showed her more recent photos he had taken with a camera. 

"It's perfect Daryl." She didnt know what else to do but hug him. Daryl didnt hug back just stood awkwardly. She pulled away. "So what do you need my help with?" She wondered. 

"I want to have the wedding there. But I dont know any of that stuff." He stated. 

"I'll handle it all." Maggie said. 

Daryl hand an envelope full of cash to Maggie. "I've been saving since they gave me a job." 

"How much do you make?" She only saw hundreds and a lot of them. 

"More then anyone in my entire family has ever made in their entire lives put together. And that includes my granddad who robed two banks." 

"I was planning a bridal shower for her. So I'm gonna steal her on Friday. You have DJ?" She questioned. 

"Yeah." He heard his son start crying on the monitor. 

"Can I get him?" Maggie asked. 

He nodded. 

Maggie came down and DJ was still crying and humming. "Is he hungry?" She didnt know his signs. 

"Nah, he wants his mom. When he hums like that and goes MMMMM. It's mom." 

"I'll wake her." 

"No." He ordered her. "Shes not sleeping and she wont let me help her."

"Hey, alright."

"MMMM." Daryl jr cried.

Daryl was about to freak out. He cant help Beth. He cant help DJ without waking up Beth. His mind his cracking. 

"MMMM." DJ cried again. 

Maggie saw Daryl cracking. "Daryl let me take him home with me." Maggie said. 

"Ive got her! Him. I meant him." He remember the time that Lillys mom tried to take Jessabelle off him when Lilly was sick. Daryl calmed down for a minute. "Stay here with DJ and Beth please." 

She nodded and Daryl grabbed his keys and left. 

Maggie feed DJ and eventually calmed him. 

She used Daryl house phone and called Glenn. "Hey I'm at Beths. Can you get everyone over here?" She asked. 

"Yeah." He stated. 

~~~

Daryl drove to his surprise for Beth. 

"What are you doing out here Daryl?" Joe asked. 

"I could ask you the same." He asked Joe. "I bought this land." 

"I know. My sister got it for you. But when you took Beth home I knew you wouldnt be able to get out here so I came and painted it for you." He was trying to be a friend. "I found something you and Beth both talked about too." He took Daryl to the barn. 

It was set up for a dog. 

"I found a Great Dane. Hes good with cats and small kids. A few years older, Hes 4. But since you cant get actually farm animals I thought the barn could be used for a dog or your cats." 

"So wheres the dog?" 

"At my house. I wasnt sure if you wanted him or not."

"Yeah. Beth 'll love it." 

"Alright. I'll bring her by tomorrow night. Inside the house is painted. I covered the future. Why did you choose old looking furniture though?"

"For Beth." He admitted. 

"Well I hope she likes it." He admitted. "I gotta go, they need help putting up more fences." He got in his truck and left. 

Daryl looked around. It's Beths home. Her Farm. Where she grew up, her mom and Hershel. Her family. He just hopped that she wouldn't remember the bad parts. It was alot smaller then what they had now, the house not the land. But they didnt need all that room anyway.

He took a couple hours to add finishing touches. photos he found in the house that managed to survive. He added them to the dry walls. Beth and Maggie. Hershel and her mom. Beth and all her family. The new family. Hershel jr and Maggie Glenn.  Rick Michonne and all their kids. Abraham and Rosetta, their kids. Everyone that Beth considered Family at some point. If he had a picture he added. He added a few of DJ and Beth. Some of himself and DJ. And even a few that had all three of them. The down stairs was perfectly cluttered in photos. He was scared at first but he took out his wallet. It as ripped and old. He didnt want to open it but he did. He took and deep breath and pulled out a photo of his daughter. He had a large photo of just her beautiful face folded up. He unfolded it and put it in a frame and on the wall. Trying to remember his daughter. He had two small ones. He put in frames. One he put in his and Beths bedroom, on the dresser, in the middle of so many other. The last one was of himself, semi clean with Jessabelle sleeping in his arms. She was three at the time. It was right after Christmas. He put in DJs room along with photos of DJs family. He really hoped Beth would love this. 

~~~

Beth woke up to Maggie and everyone in her house. 

"Whats going on, wheres Daryl?"

"He's fine just had to go back to work for a little bit. He asked me to watch DJ and I thought you and Daryl deserved a large family dinner." 

Beth could smell the food. "Abraham is setting up the tables outside." 

Beth was greeted by her cat rubbing against her legs. "Lovey." She scratched the cats head. 

"MMMo." DJ screeched. 

"Come here baby." She rushed down the stairs and Daryl Jr. swiftly crawled to her.    

He calmed in his mothers arms. 

"So whats for dinner?" She asked. 

She saw her nephew playing with ricks kids. 

"Lasagna, garlic bread, spaghetti and meat balls." Michonne stated as she put her youngest daughter down. She was a few weeks older then DJ. "Rosie's been tormenting your poor cat." 

"It's fine, Creeper loves being tormented. DJ chases him around the house for hours. And he just keeps coming back for more." Beth told her. "So many kids here." She saw. Beth looked over at Judith and Carl. He was an adult now, well close to anyway. Judith was at least 6, maybe 7 she thought. 

She heard Daryls car. She put DJ down and he and Rosie chased Creeper. 

"Daryl." She hugged him when they reached each other. 

"Whats going on here?" He asked. 

"Maggie set up a large dinner." She put her face in his chest. A dirty musky smell she loved so much. 

"Can we talk for a minute Beth?" Daryl asked. 

"Yeah." They went in the house. Daryl saw his son and then they went up stairs to their bedroom. 

"Whats wrong?" He asked. 

"I"m scared. I dont like Fred Baker. I dont want to be here. My brain is so confused. I thought I saw walls of walkers in the basement at the compound. I've been seeing walkers around our house getting up and their not there. I havent slept more them three hours since I got that damn job..." She wanted to say more but couldnt breath. 

"Relax, relax." Daryl told her. 

"I cant." She cried. 

"Your not working anymore. You're gonna be just fine. I promise. We're getting married next week. Lets try to enjoy that." 

"Daryl can I ask you something?" She wondered. 

"Yeah." 

"I had a dream. It's stupid. But I had a dream your daughter survived and she was here with us. DJs older sister." She admitted. "But I dont even know what she looks like." 

He took a deep breath. He had one photo left. 

"Tell me what she looked like?" 

"Just like DJ. I'm not kidding. They looked like twins." He pulled his wallet out once more. 

"Oh wow, I didnt know you had this." She looked at her. "Shes so beautiful." 

"Dinner!" Rosetta yelled. 

"Here." She handed his wallet back and said. "Lets eat, it smells so good!" She admitted.

They all sat down to a giant table.

Everyone.

Daryl and Beth.

Rick, Michonne, and their 4 kids. Carl, Judith, Glenn, Maggie, Hershel Jr., Sasha her husband Kieth. Daryl hadnt met him yet. Their two daughters. Gemma and Jewls. Tara and her wife Denise and thier adopted son Benny. He was orphan so 'they' gave him to Tara. Eugene and his wife, Bernadette. She was just as strange of a genus as he was. They didnt have kids though. 'They' didnt want to very smart people being distracted. Rossita and Abraham and their two daughters. Tyreese his wife, Lora and their son and daughter. 

It was huge and comfortable. 

Beth wasnt scared right now. She watched everyone eat and laugh. They talked and enjoyed themselves. Tonight was good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I redid chapter 27 a little bit so that Rossita wasnt on the run. She chose the abortion instead. so thats why shes in this chapter)  
> Please let me know what you think!


	32. Enjoy my family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some extra sweet stuff.  
> (A fluff chapter)

After their huge family dinner Beth slept perfectly. She woke up in Daryls arms. He was spooning her. His one hand was under her neck. The other was wrapped around her body. 

"Mmmmm." They heard DJ hum on the monitor. Then he started screaming and crying. 

"I got him." Daryl jumped out of bed and rushed to his sons bedroom. He saw the boy standing on his, that was normal but it was like he was trying to jump out. DJ started laughing when he saw his daddy. "What are ya doing?" Daryl sleepily asked his son. He lifted DJ and took him back to Beth in bed. Beth had moved over to Daryl spot. He Put DJ in front of her and climbed back in bed. 

"It's almost 6:30." Daryl had to be in work by 8. 

"Mmm I know, just give me a minute. I want to enjoy my family." 

 


	33. First Word.

Daryl eventually woke up and got dressed. He looked at Beth still sleeping. DJ had woken up and was sitting up playing with his moms long hair.  Daryl was about to leave the room to brush his teeth. "Da!" He heard. 

Daryl turned around. "Say it buddy. Say Dada." He smiled and lifted him.

"Da!" He giggled. "Da! Da! Dad!" He laugh. Daryl almost cried. his sons first word was dad.  

"Beth!" Daryl shouted and she woke up.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" She heard Daryl saying dada. 

"What happened to Momma." She was a little jealous. 

"He saw me leaving to brush my teeth and he called for me." Daryl was in shock. 

~~~ (Daryls past)

Daryl had Jessabelle for his first weekend alone. Shes 9 months old. They had a pretty good weekend. Daryl took her to a carnival. The playground. He made the best of three days. When Lily came to pick her up on Sunday they spoke. 

"So how was it?" She asked. 

"Good, umm. We went to the carnival, the park. She was great." He told her. He didnt want to give her back his daughter. 

Lilly took her and Jessabelle cried. "Daddy!" Her first work. 

"Her first word!" Lilly said. 

"I know." She was crying until Lilly gave her back to Daryl. 

"Why dont you come back with us. Maybe read her a bedtime story?" Lilly offered. 

"Yeah. Okay." Daryl went to Lillys small cabin home. 

~~~ (Present Day)

"I dont want to go to work." Daryl admitted. 

"Lets run away. Take DJ. Have Maggie take the cats. We run in the tunnels. Never come back." Beth teased.  

"Yeah, give birth to twins out there. Raise DJ and newborns while trying not to get eaten by walkers." He sarcastically retorted. 

"I'm joking. Dont be a jerk." She smiled at him. "Go to work. You dont want to be late." She reminded him. 

"I'm going." He kissed her. "Say it one more time." He asked DJ. "Say dada."

"Dada, Dada, dada, dada." He kept screaming it. 

"I love you." Beth said before he left the bedroom. 

"I love you too." He said. 

"You!" Daryl Jr. screamed and pointed to his daddy. 

Dary left with a smile. 

 


	34. Dress

Maggie called Beth and asked if she wanted to go dress shopping. She thought it would be a good time killer so why not. 

Beth cleaned up first. Made sure the cats were in the house and had food in their bowls. 

She feed DJ and changed him. Then left to met Maggie at a coffee shop. She didnt expect to see Glenn. 

"Hey Glenn." He had Hershel Jr on his shoulders. 

"Hey Beth, I'm not staying just here to offer to babysit DJ for you."

"Umm." She trusted Glenn. "Sure yeah." She handed Glenn DJ and the diaper bag. "He ate breakfast but he likes to snack on puffs all day. If you see him smacking his pants he needs to be changed. He wont cry over that. And be careful because now he likes to grab tables or anything he an hold on to and run. He cant walk by himself yet but he's trying." 

"I'll keep him safe." Glenn said. He put DJ in Hershels stroller. 

"Alright, lets go get you a dress." Maggie smiled. 

They walked to the only wedding dress store in this town. These dresses came from every where. Salvaged from stores in the old world. Made new. And stolen from houses from the old world. 

"I just want something simple." Beth said. 

"Nice white dress." Maggie looked around. "Glenn and I said we were already married so we didn't have a wedding."

"How did they pair yous up?"  Beth asked. "Like Daryl and I were alone. But what if another person was with us?"

"Well then asked if any of us were together. So Glenn and I were fine." They were looking at the dresses while talking. "But like Rick and Michonne I have no idea." 

"Can I help you?" A women came over. 

"She needs a dress." Maggie smiled. 

"Well lets get your measurements and we can get started." 

~~~

Daryl just finished training for the day. "hate them dame suits." Daryl mumbled to himself. 

"Yeah." Joe agreed. 

"You work without them?" Daryl asked. 

"Before this place yeah. Killing deadheads like crazy, never captured them or needed a suit. But I got trapped once. Maybe 30 around me. I was at a point were I couldnt care if i died. But a group of men in these suits started capturing them. They invited me. Save me from my selfish thoughts. I owe them."

"Shit."

"Yeah. If they didnt find me. I would have let them eat me with no problem. But now I have a wife and kids. I wouldn't change that." 

Daryl felt like he understood why Joe doesn't seem to be bothered by them now. 

"So you heading to that house?" Joe asked. "Need any help?"

"Aint got my car."

"I'll take you." He was almost insistent. 

~~~

"This is awful." Beth grunted. 

"Let me see." Beth came out of the dressing room. "Oh yeah, terrible." The dress was puffy in all the wrong places."

They continued mocking the dress when  Rosita saw them outside the window. She resented Beth for them letting her keep the baby. If she wasn't allowed why should Beth. 

"Dont think about it." Abraham said as he came behind her. He had his oldest daughter on his shoulders and his youngest in a strap on his chest. 

"It's not right." Rosita stated. 

"Nah it aint. But Daryl is in good with them. Maybe it was a good faith thing." 

"So are you." She stated. 

"Nah, I turned them down and took a crap job." She was still angry. "Lets keep going."

"You have to pick something Beth." Maggie said. 

"I dont want anything big and frilly." She stated.

"Try this one." The store attended stated and brought over a dress. 

Beth returned to the dressing room and tried it. She was beautiful. 

It was down to her feet, plain white with lace draped over. It curved to her body. The cup of the chest held her breast perfectly. There are thin lace straps. 

"Wow." Maggie said when Beth exited the dressin room. 

"You think Daryl will like it?" Beth wondered.

"That man won't care if you show up in a trash bag. Never thought I would say it but Daryl Dixon loves you." 

~~~

Daryl and Joe drove to the house in Joes pick up. When they arrived Daryl asked. "Whats going on?"

"Lets go in the barn. It's a surprise." 

Daryl thought maybe it was the dog he as talking about. 

They arrived. When opening that barn Daryl had an instant fear of seeing walkers pour out. 

Joe opened it and a very hyper Great Dane ran out and jumped on Daryl. "Hey Buddy!" Daryl said with excitement. 

"He should be fine here until you and Beth mover in, if you feed him everyday." The dog calmed down.

"If his name anit Scooby it will be." Daryl said. 

 "He didnt have a name." Joe admitted. "But he's not it." Joe admitted. He opened the barn completely. Daryl saw the surprises. It was his bike, his vest, his bag and his crossbow. Beths shoulder bag Daryl stole for her a few years back. "It's the stuff you came in with. I just got it all back." 

Daryl sat in his bike and hummed. He loved it. It was like home for him. He grabbed his vest, remembered when he let Beth wear it cause she asked so nicely. 

"Everythings in the bags. Nothing was taken out. Just thought you might like them back." 

"Fuck yeah." He said. 

"I'm gonna leave you to your business." Joe saw Daryl lost in his bike. 

~~~

Beth was having the dress delivered to her house so Maggie decided they should spend the day out. 

"They have a crafts store." They walked the town. "Daryl told me once, he use to make things out of clay." 

"Really?" Maggie was shocked. 

"Yeah. In school. His art class, he would make like the best clay figures. He took them home one day, cause school was over and his father was so drunk he smashed them." Beth remembered his story. "Dont tell him I told you though." They went inside and bought Daryl some clay. Beth got some pencils and paper. she liked to draw. 

"I want to go home to my boy now." Beth admitted. 

~~~

It took Daryl three hours to get from the farm to his house near the compound. He left Scooby there because he didn't have a car to get him home. He felt so good on his bike though. 

Beth was just getting home when she saw Daryl pull up on his bike. She almost dropped to her knees with DJ. That vest. She was so excited seeing him. 

"Am I dreaming?" Beth asked when Daryl got off the bike. 

"No ma'am." He handed her, her bag. 

"God, that vest." She looked it over. 

"Still looks good on me." He joked. 

"Perfect." She admitted. 

"You!" DJ screamed. Daryl took his son. 

"Glenn said he's been screaming 'You!' all day." 

"He got over dada real fast." Daryl teased. 

"Lets get some dinner." 

"I'll get your bags." Daryl told her. 

 


	35. The Vest

Daryl made Beth and DJ dinner. She cleaned up after. 

Daryl hung his crossbow in the closet right in front of the steps. 

"He's exhausted." Daryl looked down at DJ on the floor, laying on his daddys vest. 

"We can take him to bed and go to sleep early." Beth offered. 

Daryl lifted DJ and the vest fell. DJ cried so loudly. 

"Hold on baby." Beth picked up the vest and handed it to DJ. "He's never gonna let you have that back." Beth teased. 

"He can have it." Daryl said, he was okay with passing it down to his son. 

Daryl took his son  upstairs and tucked him into the crib. 

"You okay?" Beth asked as she watched Daryl watching DJ sleeping with the vest. 

"That vest." He said. 

"It's seen some serious hell." She said. 

"Jessabelle use to play with it." 

"Really?" She thought he got it when the world ended. 

"Yeah. It was Merles. He went to prison so I took it.  Jessa liked went I wrapped her in it and she took a nap." Daryl was breaking. "She would hold so tightly onto it. When she started talkin she giggled and said 'stinks ik daddy.'" He was trying so hard not to cry but he was remember her in his son. Beth held onto him from the back. He dropped to his knees. "Why'd she die?" He cried. 

"I dont know Daryl. I'm so sorry but I dont know." She just held him on the floor. 

He quickly snapped out of it. He couldnt seem weak. He stood and shook it off. "I'mma shower." He said. 

"Want me to come with?" Beth offered. 

Daryl shook his head no. 


	36. Stupid 2 Inch Branch

Daryl got out the shower and looked at Beth drawing on their bed. 

"You okay?" She asked when she saw him. 

"Better." He stated. "I got your bag back." Daryl said. He went into the hallway and brought it inside. He tossed it gently on the bed. 

She put her book to the side and went through her bag. 

"Remember this?" She grabbed a small tree branch and smiled. 

"That tiny little thing almost killed you." He took it out of her hand. 

"Yeah, it did. But you were there to help me." She reminded him. 

He climbed in the bed and slide his hand on her thigh. He moved his hand up enough to feel the scar on her thigh. "A few inches up and you wouldnt be here." He reminded her. 

"I know."

"I remember bandaging you up and having your blood on my hands. I thought you were going to die that night." He admitted. 

"I remember that too but I also remember that to make me feel better you found me this book." She pulled pulled it out the bag. "These pencils." She dumped the bag out completely. "And when you were bandaging me up your hand slipped and you grazed your fingers across my panties." She smiled. 

"I didnt mean to touch you like that." 

"I didnt mind. And i remember that you let me wear your vest." 

"Why'd you keep that thing anyway?" He tossed the branch in the small trashcan. 

"Because of that stupid 2 inch branch you started talking to me more. You trusted me more. That branch was a turning point for us." 

Daryl thought back to five years ago.

_He and Beth just escaped the prison a few months ago. They had their talking points and Daryl would shut her out. She felt alone most of the time._

_Daryl taught her how to fight and how to use his crossbow just in case. It really helped when they had a group of people coming at them. Daryl knew Beth could kill a walker in a minute but a human. He wasn't sure. About ten men coming to thier hiding camp. "Shh Beth." Daryl instructed._

_They were screaming threats. They knew Daryl and Beth were there and they wanted fresh torture play._

_They were getting close but Daryl wouldn't let them hurt Beth. "Stay down." He ordered her. Daryl got up._

_"Look who came out to play." One of the men said._

_"What do you want?" Daryl said, feed up with this bullshit._

_Daryl started walking towards them to keep them from Beth._

_"Wheres that pretty girl of yours?" The man grunted. "We're lonely men and havent had a tight pussy in a long time." He disgusted Daryl._

Beth noticed Daryl lost in thought. 

"Don't think about it." She told him. "I'm alive." 

"They almost raped you." 

"They didnt. You didnt let them. You saved me. Remember that Daryl. Remember that killed them all. You stitched me up and cared for me. You let me wear your vest and I saw a look in your eyes that was just wonderful. We spent a week in a cabin, talking, playing board games, laughing and not being afraid. Remember that Daryl, just that." She sternly told him. "Because of those stupid people we had time to be normal. I kicked your butt in poker and you I know you let me but it was great." She wanted him to forget the bad things. 

"This isnt normal." He told her. 

"And being chased by walkers is? No. We will never get back to normal. But if we had normal. I wouldn't have you or DJ. Or these 2." She pointed to her belly. "Yeah i would have my family farm and my family but maybe things happened so we could have DJ. I dont know but I dont want you to shut me out. I'm here." She made sure he knew it. "I love you." 

"I love you too." He said as well. 

"Now go to sleep. I'm tired." She told him with a small smile. 

"Yes ma'am." 


	37. A Break

Daryl woke up first. It's Friday so he was off. He knows Maggie was planning a bridal shower for Beth so he knew he had the day with DJ. He went to check on his son and saw him in his crib playing with that damn vest. "You hungry?" He asked his son.

His head darted up and he screams. "You!"

"Try daddy." Daryl joked and he lifted his son. 

"MMMM." DJ hummed. 

"She'll wake up later." DJ happily smacked at Daryls bare shoulder. "Shit. We gotta cut your nails." He looked at his shoulder and saw little nail marks. Daryl wasnt wearing a shirt. He trusted Beth to not judge his scars. 

"Mmmmom." He started shouted. 

"Your momma's gonna be so happy to hear that." Daryl said as he walked down the steps. 

Daryl noticed the front door was open. He held his son tighter but grabbed his crossbow out of the closet. It was already ready. He looked around the steps and saw Maggie. "What the fuck?" He grunted and put the cross bow down. 

"Shit, Daryl." She was shocked. 

"What are you doing here? How'd the fuck you get in?" He was angry. 

"Beth gave me a key." She showed him. "I wanted to do the shower at my house but I thought her waking up to it would be better." She gestured to the yard. Everyone was out there. 

"I thought this was just a lady thing." Daryl said. 

"It is but the boys are here for you." She smirked. "Give me my sweet nephew." She put her hands out and DJ went to her. "Rick set up the day for you and the guys."

"Fuck." He didnt want to have to do anything today. 

"You might want to put some clothes on though." Rick said from behind him. 

"Give me my son." He took DJ and went back up stairs. 

"He's cranky in the morning." Maggie stated. 

Daryl took DJ to the nursery first. DJ saw the vest and reached for it making little grunts. Daryl picked the vest up and wrapped it around DJ. Then He looked for an outfit. A light gray pair was sweat pants and a white shirt. It was getting colder now. He didn't want his son to get sick. 

"What about his toes?" Beth asked from the hallway. 

"I dont know where you put his socks." He admitted. 

"In his changer." She came over and pulled the drawer out. "Why are you dressing him anyway, I was hoping we could stay in the house and watch a couple movies." 

"Cant do that." Daryl admitted. "A surprise bridal thing for you and some thing Ricks doin for me." Daryl looked annoyed. 

"Relax. We'll do what they want today. Spend tonight with our boy. And get married next week. Have our twins." She got close to his ear. "Take this place down and take control of it." She looked so stern. 

"Whats gotten into you?" Daryl asked. 

"A dream I had last night, really cleared things up." She told him. 

"Tell me?" He asked. 

"Tonight, when DJ's asleep." She told him. Daryl handed DJ and the vest to Beth. "My handsome man." She kissed his cheek. "Should I go be surprised before I get dressed?" She teased. 

"You aint going down there in that." He looked at her short(above the knee) night gown. Nothing inappropriate but Daryl didnt want the other man seeing his women undressed. 

"Dont think just cause we're getting married you can control me." She teased as they walked to the bedroom. 

"Women, no one can control you, your a fucking hurricane." He meant that as a compliment and she knew it. 

Daryl went to the bathroom to get dressed. 

"Mmmom! Mmmmom!" DJ hummed and made Beth so happy. 

"Thats my boy!" She tickled his belly and he giggled. 

Daryl came back in. 

He was in a pair a jeans and a button up sleeves shirt. "Get that Vest and crossbow and I'll think we were right back out there." Daryl didnt seem like that man anymore. He feels like this place leashed him. She saw him thinking again. "Your still him." She said. 

He didnt believe her but he didnt want to fight. So he changed the subject. "I like that one." He pointed to the cream colored dress in the closet. It was knee length with a lace cover. A nice brown belt and brown lace cardigan. He thought it made her glow. "I'mma head down. I dont know when there leaving though." 

"We'll kiss me now." Daryl kissed Beth and DJ. 

"I'll see ya later." He told her. 

He went down stairs and asked. "So what are we doing?" 

"Havin some fun." Glenn said with a smile. 

They needed a break. They work. Monday through Thursday. Hard days and controlling people. Figuring out how to take this place down wasnt easy. They needed a day off. 

The group of men left. It was only 8 men so they squeezed in Daryls 8 seater SUV. Rick drove, Daryl sat passenger. Carl, Kieth, Eugene, Glenn, Abraham and Tyreese all in the back. It was a tight squeeze. They didnt go far though. An hour drive to Ricks house.

"So what are we doing?" Daryl shouted after finally having relief from that cramped car. 

"Poker. I'm gonna take all your money because Maggies says you make alot of it!" Glenn told him. "I heard about the house too." Glenn smirked. 

"Maggies spreading at story around, is it true?" Rick asked. 

"Fucking cant keep a secret." Daryl was annoyed. "Yeah it is." 

They walked in Ricks and headed to the basement. "I didn't even know we were that close." Glenn said as all the men sat around the poker table. 

Rick was grabbing beers when he said. "Are we near the prison or woodberry?" He question. 

"From what i've seen, the renewed maps they made, the before and after photos. They've destroyed everything and rebuilt what they wanted to. Beth and I were working our way back towards the prison, she had a theory that maybe people went back there, when we were captured but everything was different. Stores, gone. This cabin we burnt down, gone and had gates around it. We couldn't even see what was inside. "When we got to what we thought was the prison, the same thing. Except we could see that breeding building and thats where they grabbed us."

"Yeah they built the breeding building only about 2 years ago. When they wanted us to have kids they would force us into hospital rooms." Rick told him. 

"I dont want to talk about this shit anymore." Carl stated. 

Daryl looked at the boy with attitude. 

"You even old enough to drink that beer?" He joked. 

Carl flipped him off. 

"Fuck you too kid." Daryl said. He wasnt made, he did that stuff with his brother. 

"Lets just changed the subject, we got three days away from them. Lets enjoy it." Carl hated this place too. But he hated talking about it more. 

"Who else wants to see the house?" Glenn asked. 

"After the game." Abraham stated. 

~~~

"Are you excited?" Denise asked Beth. 

"A little. But it's not gonna change anything." Beth answered. 

The women were watching the kids playing in the grass. "So Beth, before this place, did you and Daryl ever...?" Sasha asked. 

"Never sex. We kissed once but we were both very drunk, I don't even think he remembers it. He accidentally copped a few feels when we tried to keep warm and when he was bandaging me up a few times. But that's it." Beth admitted. 

"Wait, bandaging you up?" Maggie asked. 

"Yeah, we were attacked by a group of men at one point and one of them throw me to the ground and a branch went through my thigh. And a few years later Daryl and I ran into a women. Daryl said leave her. Shes not our problem but I annoyed the hell out of him until he gave in. I should have listened because she tried to rob us and stabbed me in the chest, right under my breast and Daryl had to bandage me up again." She remember all of it. 

"So what do you have planned Maggie?" Tara asked trying to change the subject. 

trying to get over what her sister just said she said. "I figured we could eat some brunch, open some presents then play a few shower games." She stated. 

Beth looked back over at the kids. "Judith could be flower girl." She smiled. 

"What?" Michonne questioned. 

"My wedding, only thing I've done so far is get a dress and I looked over at Judith shes got the flowers in her hair she would be perfect for it." 

"Thats a good idea." Maggie stated. 

"So lets eat so we can get to presents." Tara joked. 

~~~

 Abraham was kicking ass in poker. Then Eugene came out of no where and won all the money. 

"Now that ya'll store all my money, whats next?" Daryl joked. 

"Whats a good bachelor party without a stripper?" Abraham chuckled. 

Daryl wasn't into strippers. "What? They got strippers here?"

"Yeah, the presidents a fucking perv." Glenn stated. 

"Ohh come on." Rick said, he had a few beers in him. "I had a stripper at my bachelor party to lori. Its normal." He stated. "Carls old enough now."

He heard a knock at the door. "Thats her."

A tall stunning women walks down. Long brown hair. A beautiful curvy body. She wore a long coat and heeled boots. 

Daryl didnt look. He never had a thing for strippers. Merle married and bitterly divorced 3 of them. 

"Hello Gorgeous." A drunk Abraham slurred. 

"Mmm I'm looking for the groom." She seductively said. She looked around. "Unless it's you Mr. Dixon." She saw him. 

"Fuckin hell." He looked up. 

"Oh my god." He stood and she jumped into a huge. He actually hugged her back. 

"Wheres that deadbeat husband of mine?" She questioned when he pulled away. 

"Dead, completely." He told her. 

"Oh shit." She didnt know what to think.

"Wait, you know each other?" Rick asked. 

"I'm Billie Anne 'Bubbles' Dixon. His sister in law." 

"Merle was married?" Glenn asked in pure shock. 

"What 5 times?" Billie said. 

"6." Daryl corrected her. 

"He married quick and divorced quicker." She told them. "I'm sorry but I cant strip for you Daryl." She told him. 

"I wouldnt want you to." He told her. 

"There's actually a women out there to make you commit?" She asked. 

"Shes perfect. I got a son too." 

"Theres something I never told you Daryl, or Merle, I was pregnant when I left him. You have a nephew." 

"What?" He questioned her. 

"i couldnt raise him around Merle. I was scared. His names Patrick and he's 10. He's at home with my new husband and daughter."

He couldnt be mad at her. It wasnt his place. 

"Damn." He was just shocked. 

"So no stripper?" Carl asked. 

"Sorry big boy. No stripper." She said. "Come by sometime, I want to met your family." She told him. 

"Yeah sure." She kissed his cheek and left. 

~~~

"Brunch is all done, lets get to those presents." Beth was excited. She looked over and saw the table. 

Maggie handed her the first present. It was a flat box. Maybe an outfit she thought. "No card?"

"Thats from Rick. He thought it would be funny." Michonne told her. 

She opened the box and smiled. "Take out menus." At least 30 different ones.

"With three kids your gonna need them." Michonne spoke from experience.  

"It's perfect." She put the box to the side. 

"Heres another one." Maggie handed her one. 

Through out the party Beth opened up an assortment of sexy clothes and things for their house. There was a nice handmade set or Beth & Daryl engraved arrows. 

But the last thing she received was a card. 

The card read. "Get out! Keep them away from Daryl jr. They want him and they will take him!" 

Her face dropped from a smile to fear. "DJ!" She yelled and dropped the card. "DJ!" She looked around the yard. 

"Whats going on?" Maggie asked. 

Tara lifted the card off the floor. 

"DJ!" She yelled and saw him playing with Rosie on the grass. She sat next to him and just held him. 

Tara read the note and looked in fear. She handed it to Maggie. 

"Oh god." She pasted it to Michonne. 

"Who's it from?" Michonne looked around. "No one saw anyone put the card on the table?" 

"No." They pasted the card around. 

"Should someone go get Daryl?" Denise asked. 

"I'm not sure where they are though." Michonne looked around and saw Beth still on the ground. "They might be at Daryls new house." She didnt want to ruin the surprise. 

"I dont even know how to get there. None of this area is familiar." Maggie admitted.

"Why would they want him? Hes an innocent boy." Tara asked. 

"It's dark, Lets get the kids inside." Sasha stated. 

 They started rounding up the kids. 

~~~

The boys had just made it to the farm. It was dark but it was just the same, Rick, Carl and Glenn knew it. 

They heard the scratching on the barn door and Glenn and Rick stood on alert. "It anit what you think." Daryl opened it and Scooby rushed out. 

They look around and inside the house. "This is exactly how I remember it except the photos are new." Glenn said. 

"Beths gonna love it." Rick told him. 

"I want to get home to her." 

"Lets go. It's late." Rick said. 

"Daryl?" They heard a man coming up to the house. 

"Whos that?" Abraham asked. 

"G.I. Joe." Daryl said. "What are you doin here?" Daryl asked. 

"Go back inside." Joe said and he followed them back in. 

"What is going on?" Daryl saw the look on his face. 

"Dont let Them get thier hands on DJ or your twins." He told them in a hush tone.

"What?" 

"When you and Beth talked to Fred," He didnt want to admit what he did. "I took DJ to the labs instead of the daycare." Daryl was getting angry, Rick could see it. "They took his blood and tested it. He cant be infected." 

"You took my son to the fucking labs!" He didnt hear anything else after that. He grabbed him by the shirt and tightened his grip. "What did you do to my son!?" He started to shake him. "That's what the band aide was." He realized. "I trusted you!" He pushed him farther into the wall. 

"Daryl!" Rick grabbed him. 

"Why they test his blood?" He questioned. 

"It was something in yours. Your blood resisted the infected blood but eventually gave in.  They tested DJ and hes blood doesn't give in. They dont have a cure. They dont want one. If theres a cure they wont be in control anymore. They wont have the deadheads out there scaring people." Daryl loosed his grip.

"What will they do to my son?" He questioned.

"Make it look like an accident." He blurted out. 

Daryl let him go and rushed to his car scooby ran and followed him in the SUV. 

"Go with Daryl!" Rick told Glenn and Abraham. 

Rick, Abraham and the men watched Joe. 

"Why are you telling us this now?" Rick questioned. 

"I dont want to see that boy get hurt." He admitted. 

~~~

Daryl rushed home and had Scooby in the back seat with Glenn howling almost like he was telling him to hurry. 

~~~

"Everyone okay?" Maggie asked to the women and children. 

"I want Daryl." Beth said as she rocked DJ in her arms. 

"We are not going to let anyone hurt him." Michonne told her. She looked around, Saw her kids, Judith, Micheal, Grace, Oliver and Rosie. 

"I'm taking my girls home." Rositta said. She didnt care. She didnt want to be anywhere near Beth. 

"You sure about that?" Maggie asked. 

"They aint after me. Beths the pet remember." She grabbed her girls hand and left in Abraham car. 

"I get why shes mad but shes being a bitch." Maggie said. 

"Shes right though." Eugene's wife, Bernadette said. "Everyone else is safe to leave." She wasn't being rude just stating the truth. 

"Like I said. I get it." Maggie stated. 

"Everyone can leave. It's late, Daryl should be home soon." Beth politely told them. 

"We should get Benny home." Denise stated. 

Tara, Denise and Benny left. 

Most of everyone left except for Michonne and Maggie. 

"Mommy." Hershel said. 

"Yes baby?" Maggie asked. 

"I want to sleep." He told her. 

"Maggie you can go home." 

"No, not until Daryl gets here." 

"Why don't you put him in the spare bedroom." She explained there was enough room for Michonnes kids too. 

About an hour later after all the kids were sleeping Daryl got home. 

"Wheres DJ?" He paniced. 

"Shh." Maggie said. "Beth just fell asleep." He looked at Beth and DJ cuddled up in a chair. 

"She got a card." maggie handed it to him. 

"Wheres Rick?" Michonne questioned. 

Glenn filled them in on the guys side. 

Maggie filled them in on her side. 

"Beth." Daryl gently woke her up. 

"Daryl." She grabbed him. "They want him." 

"I know babe." He just held her and him for a minute. 

"I'll go back and get Rick." 

"Whose that?" Beth saw the giant dog. 

"Thats Scooby." Daryl told her. "It's a long story." 

"Tell him that we're just gonna sleep here cause the kids are already sleeping." 

"I'm here." Rick said as he came through the door. "Everyone else went home. He left too." Rick told Daryl. 

Abraham left for his family.  

Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Rick, Carl and all the kids slept at Daryls tonight. 

They had no idea what to think. 

Would these people kill a baby?


	38. What To Do?

Daryl didnt sleep that night. He watch Beth sleep with DJ. DJ wrapped in his vest. 

He stood off the bed and went to the bathroom. "Close the door." He saw Ricks junk. 

"Fuck." He closed the door. He forgot for a minute he wasn't at his own home. 

Glenn saw Daryl. "Maggies still asleep." He headed down the stairs. 

"So's Beth." Daryl said. Rick left the bathroom and Daryl headed in. 

Michonne was awake downstairs with Carl and Judith. Their use to waking up early for school.  

Judith was relaxing on Michonnes lap. She calls her mommy now.

Daryl came down and saw everyone.  "Little ass kicker." He smiled. 

"I forgot about that." Rick said. 

"I'll make breakfast." Michonne laid Judith on the sofa. 

"What are we going to do?" Glenn asked. 

"It's something in your blood they said." Rick reminded him. 

Daryl thought back to Beth when they were out there. _'you're gonna get us infected you know.' 'How?' he asked. 'You dont clean those arrows good enough." She giggled._

"Beth use to joke that I would get us infected because I didnt clean my arrows good enough." 

"Maybe the small amounts of blood built up like an antibody?" Glenn offered a suggested. 

"I dont understand this shit." Daryl admitted. "Whose all is in the rebellion?" 

"All of our people, who we came in with. Their spouses. Bernadette is a DNA scientist. She'll probably be able to look at your blood. Two people in the breeding building.  Ed and Kris Shreen. Four people in pre pop. Abraham, Kate Mckinney, Levi Samton and Johnathan Dockson. In General pop we have about 50 people I cant give you all their names by memory. In the compound, there's 6 not including you. And 2 out of the 5 presidents guards."

"Who is this fucking president anyway. I never fucking met him." 

"I have no idea." Rick said. 

"Any chance we can get everyone together for a meeting?" Daryl asked. 

"No.The guards dont leave the compound any day except for Sundays. It's like silent city there. And Sundays we cant get the pre-pop people because thats transfer day, and your wedding next week." 

"Why is it that anyone under level 5 is off Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Including school?" Daryl asked. 

"A guy we had, Quill Roberts made it to level 6. He said Friday and testing, Saturday is experiments and Sunday is death. But he wasn't high enough to be there on Sundays." 

"What happen to him?" Daryl asked. 

"He just never came back." Glenn admitted.

They heard the baby monitor. "It's Rosie." Rick knew her cry. "I'll get her." He stood and went to get his daughter. She was sleeping in DJs crib. 

He heard nose in Beths room and went to check with Rosie in his arms. 

He saw DJ awake but not Beth. "Up." He said. 

"Your learning fast arent you." He lifted DJ too. He had one on each hip and about to  take them downstairs when he saw Maggie coming from the guest bedroom with Hershel. "Glenn?" 

"Downstairs." They all went down. 

"Hes awake." Daryl said. 

"Beths still out though."

 Daryl grabbed DJ and the vest. "Hungry?" He asked. 

DJ nodded. 

"Breakfast is done." Michonne said. 

They set up the large dinning table. 

"Rick feed DJ for me. I'mma wake up Beth and the other kids." Daryl said as he put DJ in the high chair. 

"Got it." Daryl went up stairs he heard chatter coming from the guest room. He opened the door and saw Ricks three kids running around the room. Rosie was still sleeping on the bed. 

"Your momma made breakfast." Daryl said and they all ran out the room. Rosie started to wake up. He lifted her and went to Beth. 

"Beth." He whispered. 

She opened her eyes. "Thats the wrong baby." She smiled. 

"Our boys eating breakfast. Michonne made alot so you better get it while its hot." He stated. 

She was in a blue pajama pants and a light blue camisole to match. 

"I'm not getting dressed." She teased. 

"Fine." He kissed her and they went downstairs. 

"Hey Bethy." Maggie greeted her. 

 Beth smiled. 

Daryl handed Michonne her daughter. 

~~~

They finished their breakfast and finished talking. They decided that someone will be with DJ at all times and they would continue to play along. 

They had to play the long game and butter up to these people. Move up the ranks. Get higher levels. 

Take this fucking place down. 

But they had no idea how. 


	39. Subject K.

After they talked Ricked and Michonne took their family home. Glenn and Maggie did the same. 

Beth and Daryl had the rest of Saturday to themselves. 

But they knew what they had to do.

Daryl dressed DJ in warm clothes. Then himself. Beth dressed in jeans and a comfy shirt. And a thin button up cardigan. 

"Beth." Daryl called her from  the bathroom. 

"Yeah?"

"You had a dream yesterday, what was it about?"

"You." She said. "And me and our little family. We were on my farm. There were no walkers or bad people. We had horses and chickens. Cows and pigs. We were a little farming family. It was so peaceful and perfect I just wanted it so bad." 

"We'll have it. I promise." He told her. 

She trusted him but knew they never could have that back. 

"So what about that beautiful dog right there? We dont have dog food." She called Scooby to come over and he did. She petted his head. 

"I feed him some table scraps. We'll pick up some food on our way into town." He told her. 

"He get along so well with the cats." She said. 

"Thats good." 

"Lets get going." She said. 

"Yes ma'am." He teased. 

~~~

Daryl and Beth strapped DJ in the car seat and left. 

"Got everything?" 

"DJs diaper bag." She unzipped it. "Diapers, wipes, extra bottles and formula, puffs, cookies..." DJ started to look around a fuss up a storm. "What am I missing?" She asked him. 

"Es!" DJ shouted. "ES!" 

"That fucking vest." Daryl mumbled. "I'll get it." Daryl went back into the house. He felt uncomfortable for a minute. Like someone was watching him. The vest was resting on the sofa so he grabbed it. He made sure the backdoor was closed and locked. He knew no one could be in there, he was just there. 

Daryl left and the second he did a man came out of his basement. 

DJ stopped fussing as soon as Daryl gave him the vest. 

"You okay?" Beth asked. 

"Yeah." Daryl lied and started driving. 

~~~

They first went to Eugene and Bernadettes house. It was like a giant science lap there. 

"Rick called us and explained." Bernadette said. "I actually think I was the one to test his blood in the first place. There was no name on the blood just Subject K. But it was the second sample to show resistance to the infected blood but the only one to not give in." 

"Could you create a cure or like uhh, what it is called. Like a mumps shot, stops you from getting the mumps, like a infected shot to stop you from getting infected." Daryl tried explaining. 

"I get what you mean and maybe. But i would need more of DJs blood. And your Daryl."

"Wheres Eugene?" Beth asked.

"Hes in the basement but don't go in there. There's 3 walkers in unbreakable glass cages. I dont like it but its what we need for testing. He's testing to see what different drugs effect the walkers in different ways." 

"You can take my blood." Daryl offered his arm.

"Beth what about DJ?" 

"You wont hurt him right?" She worried. 

"No, just a little bit of blood from his arm. With a tiny little needle." She promised. 

Beth held DJ while Bernadette took blood. He was so calm. 

Then she took Daryls. 

She titled them B & A. 

"alphabetical?" 

"No. Baby, Adult. I wont use there names encase anyone finds out what i'm doing." She explained. 

"When you make your next baby appointment ask for Dr. Roche. Shes amazing and one of us. She'll hide anything she find from Them but tell you." 

"She is my doctor." 

"Tell her you know me." Bernadette said. 

"Okay." Bernadette gave DJ a cookie so he would smile and he did. 

"Thank you." Beth said. 

"Your welcome." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE THE POLL   
> WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE PRESIDENT?   
> https://goo.gl/hVugjN
> 
> So I'm posting this one day early simply because I've been in a lot of pain from an infected tooth.  
> But I might end up posting an extra chapter during the week.  
> If you like stay updated with my youtube account https://www.youtube.com/user/SPNSlashLover  
> thank you so much!


	40. His Past.

"I gotto make one more stop before heading to the store okay?" Daryl asked Beth. 

"Okay, where we going?" He asked. 

"See an old friend." He stated as they got back in Daryls car. 

Daryl drove in silence. Beth let him think.

~~~

Over 10 years ago, Daryl was living with Merle. Merle was on a bender which meant he would either come back with a wife or come back with a warrant out for him.  

This time it was wife. She looked no older then 20. They busted in the door going at it like feral cats. 

Daryl wasn't interested. He just left the beat up house and got a little drunk.

He Met Lilly that day. She was celebrating with friends her 24th birthday.

He was a few years older then her but it didnt seem to matter. Her laughing and smiling, seemed like she had not a care in the world. 

Daryl heard them say about her birthday so he told the bartender, a good friend of his, that he would buy the birthday girl a drink, anything she liked. 

A few minutes later just before he was about to leave the women came over. 

"Thank you." She smiled and offered her hand. 

He nodded. 

"I'm Lilly." 

He didnt reply. 

"He's Daryl." The bartender said. 

She liked that he seemed shy and a little awkward. She grabbed a pen from her purse and his hand. 

She wrote her number on his palm. "Call me sometime?" She smiled at him and he left. 

He got on his motorcycle and left. 

When he came back the new women was cooking dinner in her panties and tank top. 

"like my new women." Merle grunted and smacked her ass. 

"Another one?" He asked. 

"Shut the fuck up." Merle grunted at him. 

That was the first time he met 18 year old Billi Anne. 

He looked at his hand the number was practically gone now. 

He didn't realize he would met her again in a few months.  

~~~

Daryl snapped back to reality. 

"You okay?" Beth asked. 

"No." He admitted. He feared for his sons life. He feared for those twins. He feared for Beth. For the first time in a long time he feared for himself. "I have to stop by Ricks first and see if he can find a number for me. 

"Okay." Beth said. Daryl looked at her while hew drove. "Are you okay?" He asked in worry, she looked pale and sweaty. 

"The car, it's a little motion sickness." She explained. 

"Want me to pull over, take a break?" He asked. 

"No, it's okay just get to Ricks." 

"Alright." He worried but she said she was okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE THE POLL   
> WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE PRESIDENT?   
> https://goo.gl/hVugjN
> 
> Please let me know what you think?  
> As always thank you for reading! 
> 
> Dont forget I have a youtube account where I post AO3 Updates as well.  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/SPNSlashLover
> 
> And if you like zombie storys please give me story "Time" a chance. I's an original work and I've been working on it for 8 years. But it's up to you, Thanks anyway!  
> Time >>> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8068609


	41. Billi Anne

Daryl drove with Beth to Ricks. He needed Billi Annas number. 

Rick said he didnt have a number and that he found her in the flower shop. Her day job. 

Daryl knew she wouldn't be working today. So they just drove over hoping to leave a note. But it was open. 

"Daryl!" She smiled so happily and came from behind the counter. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. 

Beth looked shocked as she held DJ. 

"Dont worry I'm not stealing him. Just missed him thats all." She clarified for Beth. "You must be the soon to be wife. Ohh and the adorable boy!" She gestured to Beth to let her hold him. She looked to Daryl and he nodded okay. 

"How are you working today?" Daryl asked. 

Billie took her attention off DJ and handed him back to Beth. 

"Any major conveniences works the weekends or boss pets." She teased. Flowers weren't a major convenience. 

"Boss Pets?" Bed questioned. 

"You know what I mean." Billi stated. Excatly what Beth was thinking. "And I know why your here, You want me to join your rebellion?" She questioned to make sure. How did she know though? Daryl didnt say anything just gave her an intense stair. "I was entertaining one of my clients maybe 2 weeks back. A women came charging in. Spilled the beans about everything. She said she didnt know who was in the rebellion but that they should keep thier eyes on Daryl and Beth. When i met you yesterday I figured it was you she was talking about."

"Who was she?" Beth asked. 

"I've never seen her. But to be fair I only deal with people planing partys or people needing my services." She stated. 

"What did the client say?" Daryl asked. 

"I dont know. After she said everything my client paid me for my services and asked me to leave." 

Daryl didnt know what else to say. Until he thought. "Who's the president?" 

"I dont know. I've never met him but I did strip for him once. They kept me in a glass room where i couldnt see out the glass but he could see in. I could hear his voice on speakers telling me what to do. He's a twisted man. His voice was so rough and demanding." She explained. 

A man came down the stairs. 

"Alex this is my ex brother in law Daryl. Patricks uncle." Alex shook Daryls hand. 

"Saddie is crying for you." He said. 

"I'll get her. But Daryl you and Beth should come over for dinner soon. Meet Patrick and talk more." She hinted. 

"Will do." Daryl said. 

Daryl and Beth left. "We can just walk to the grocery store." Beth said as she handed DJ to Daryl. 

They went and got dog and cat food. Daryl carried the three large bags back to car. Beth offered to drive it over to the store but Daryl wanted to be a macho 'I can do everything' man. She found it adorable. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAKE THE POLL   
> WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE PRESIDENT?   
> https://goo.gl/hVugjN
> 
> Please let me know what you think?  
> As always thank you for reading!
> 
> Dont forget I have a youtube account where I post AO3 Updates as well.  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/SPNSlashLover
> 
> And if you like zombie storys please give me story "Time" a chance. I's an original work and I've been working on it for 8 years. But it's up to you, Thanks anyway!  
> Time >>> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8068609


	42. Make Me Forget

Daryl and Beth didnt really want to go home. They would have tomorrow to themselves as well but they wanted to spend all day with DJ. 

"How about we go to a restaurant or something?" Beth asked. 

"A restaurant?" Daryl questioned her. Only time he went there was with Lily and his daughter. 

"Yeah, get dinner before we go home." She asked. 

"Alright." He hesitantly said. 

They drove to a place called. 'Visual.' Daryl thought that was stupid but it was dinner with art on the walls. 

They were seated quickly and they even had a high chair for DJ. He was smacking the table and pulling the napkins around. 

Daryl was uncomfortable at first. It was to fancy for him. 

"Do you know what you want?" Beth asked Daryl as he looked at the menu. 

"I dont know." He grunted. 

"Do you just want to leave?" She asked. "I know this aint your thing." 

"Nah, it's fine." He told her. 

The waitress came over and asked. 

"Are you ready?" 

Beth looked to Daryl. 

"Whats a Chiefs Stake?" He asked. 

"Steak, potatoes, some mixed veggies and potato fries. Its what the chief makes best."

"I'll get that." He said. 

"Um, a cheeseburger and cheese whiz cheese fries. And some Mac and Cheese for DJ please."

"Drinks?" She asked. 

Daryl looked to Beth, kinda of asking permission with his eyes but just making sure it was okay. She smiled. 

"A beer." Daryl said. 

"Just ice tea for me and a small cup of apple juice for DJ." Beth stated. 

"uice." Dj said. 

"Yes Juice." Beth said correctly. 

He tried reaching for the empty cups on the table. 

"1 minute budy." She told him. 

"Everything okay?" Beth asked Daryl when the waitress left. 

He wiped his face with his hand and said. "Yeah."

"You sure?" 

"Just-I just aint been in a place like this since- since Jessabelle." 

"Oh." Beth was socked. 

"Lets cancel our orders and go home." 

"No. We need a night out." He told her. 

They had small talk and laughed when DJ did something silly. When the food came Daryl and Beth took turns feeding DJ. He made such a mess but it was adorable. 

"Would you like a photo?" The waitress asked. 

They did quick Polaroid shots. 

"Yeah." Beth said. 

They smiled and looked forward. Daryl actually smiled. Kind of anyway. 

They finished, paid and left. 

It was dark when they got home. DJ fell asleep in the car. Beth carried him in the house and Daryl carried the animal food. "I hope he sleeps through the night." Beth said. 

"It's only 9." Daryl stated. 

"ugh." Beth grunted. She knew he would wake up. 

Daryl put the bags down. He didnt even realize that something was different.

Scooby ate a whole bowl of food when Daryl filled the bowl. Daryl moved DJ's crib in their room and they quickly put him inside.

The cats were playing in the bathroom and running all around the house. 

Beth started to strip to get in her pajamas. She saw Daryl looking at her from the bed. They haven't had sex since they found out she was pregnant. 

"Like what you see?" She teased. 

"Just wondering how big your gonna get with those twins." He joked. 

"Daryl." She pouted. 

"You'll be beautiful no matter what." He complimented her. 

He stood off the bed and looked her whole body up and down. 

"Most beautiful women I've ever met." He kissed her and felt her body. 

"Make me forget." She whispered when he moved his mouth to her neck. He lifted her up. Looked her in the eyes. 

"I'll take care of you." He kissed her. "I wont let anyone hurt our family." He laid her on the bed and made love to her. 

~~~

"Have they said anything?" A man asked another man watching Daryl and Beth making love on a monitor. 

"No. Just this." 

"He's good at that." A women looked over at the monitor. "No wonder he made twins." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tuesday Update!  
> Let me know what you think??
> 
> TAKE THE POLL   
> WHO DO YOU THINK IS THE PRESIDENT?   
> https://goo.gl/hVugjN
> 
> As always thank you for reading!
> 
> Dont forget I have a youtube account where I post AO3 Updates as well.  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/SPNSlashLover
> 
> And if you like zombie storys please give me story "Time" a chance. I's an original work and I've been working on it for 8 years. But it's up to you, Thanks anyway!  
> Time >>> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8068609


	43. Grandson

Daryl and Beth woke up on Sunday morning and realized it was the last day they could be lazy until Friday. Beth was cuddled into Darls arms and she could feel his hard cock behind her. 

"Go ahead." She mumbled when she felt little thrust coming from his hips. 

He pulled her panties down and slipped his hard cock inside her. He let out a sigh of relief like being inside her was heaven. It was for him. Beth held Daryls arm that was wrapped around her. "I love you." She cried out. 

"I love you too." He grunted as he came inside her. 

She felt him get soft but stay inside her. "I like this feeling." She admitted. 

He gave her a questioning look. She knew he was making a weird face without looking at him. 

"You inside me. Just kinda there." She admitted. 

"Yeah this is good." 

Beth heard DJ start to fuss. 

Beth sighed, she didnt want Daryl to pull out. 

"I'll get the boy." He stated. 

He got up and pulled his boxers on. 

~~~

"Damn hes packing some heat." The women watching the monitors said.

"Thats not suppose to be what your watching." The man next to her said. 

"I know I know but you cant put food in front of a starving womens face and not expect her to eat it." She stated sarcastically.

~~~

Daryl was changing DJs diaper. 

"Hey Daryl?" Beth hollered. 

"Yeah." He hollered back. 

She came in the room. She was wearing a pink silk robe. "Did you knock over the frame on the nightstand?" She asked. 

"No." He said. 

"DJs ultrasound photo has a chip in it. Like someone dropped it and picked it back up." She stated. 

He just looked confused. "I'll look in a minute." He pulled DJs pants up and handed him to Beth. 

"I'll make breakfast." Beth said. "Then we are not leaving this house." She smiled and went down stairs. "Daryl!" She scream. 

Daryl who was about to look at the frame ran down the stairs. "What happened?"

He saw him. 

"Hey Daryl." The older man stood off his sofa. 

Daryl stood in front of Beth like a bodyguard. "Get upstairs." He ordered her. 

He never demanded her to do anything before so she knew it was bad. She rushed upstairs with DJ. 

"Is that my grandson?" The man asked. 

Daryl was in shock, confused, filled with anger and honestly a little scared. 


	44. I Cant Do That To Him

Daryl stared his father down. 

"He aint nothin to you!" Daryl yelled. 

"Daryl." He said. 

"Fuck off. Get outta my house!" He ordered as he grabbed his father and pushed him towards the door. His father was older but in great shape. He was able to resist Daryl push.

Beth hiding with DJ upstairs called Rick. "Hurry to the house please." She cried. 

"This isnt your house." The man said. "It's mine. All these houses are mine." He stated so crudely as he walked towards the door.

"What?" He was confused. 

"Enjoy that boy while you can." His father said as he left. He looked back and saw Daryls back in the mirror. "My work still looks good." He was a sadistic man. 

Daryl slammed the door and locked it. He knew it was pointless but it didn't matter. 

Beth was nervous to come down but when she didnt hear anything she did. "Daryl?" She quietly questioned. 

She saw him on his knees in front of the door. She wasnt sure if he was in shock or hurt. 

"Daryl?" She came down and got in front of him with DJ. 

He just held her and his son. He didnt say a word he just remember the hell that was his childhood and teenage years. 

Beth just let him hold her. Dj wanted to crawl off so Daryl let him and Beth go. 

"Who was he?" She was nervous to ask. 

"A bad man. A very bad man." He stated. "If you see him, run. Never let him near DJ." 

She could see beyond his anger that he was scared. "I promise." She didnt want to make him made but she said. "I called Rick. I thought you might need help." 

"It's fine, I'll call him back." Daryl made sure the doors were locked and went for the phone. 

~~~

"Why would he go there?" The women asked as she watched the monitors. 

"Because he can do whatever he wants." A man next to her answered. 

~~~

Beth feed DJ and made herself and Daryl breakfast. Daryl didn't eat though. Beth feed the dogs and the cats. Daryl just walked around the house and the yard. He seemed to be on patrol. Beth watched in fear that he was shutting her out. 

"Daddy!" DJ shouted as he saw his dad walk past the window. 

"I know baby. Daddys just- He's just busy I guess." Beth said. 

"Daddy!" DJ started bouncing trying to craw to the door. 

"Alright." Beth lifted DJ. "Daryl." Beth opened the front door. "DJ wants his daddy." DJ tried to grab Daryl. He couldnt grab him. "Please dont shut us out." She asked. DJ started crying and trying to pull to Daryl. "He wants his dad." She cried.

"I cant hold him. He was in our house. That man broke me." Daryl just spoke to Beth. He didnt care about what he was saying he needed her to know. "He did that to me." He reached over his shoulder and grabbed his back. "I cant do that to him. He cant do that to him!"

"Your scars?" She asked. "He's your father?" She questioned. He saw the anger in his face. "You are not him." She stated. "Daryl Dixon, listen to me, You are a good man. An amazing husband and an even better father. You can never be the monster who hurt you. I promise you that you are nothing like that. Please do not shut us out. DJs been crying for daddy and he wants on. Dont ignore him." He saw DJ crying and trying to get him. 

He took his son gently. 

DJ smacked his dad in the head. Like he was saying 'dont ignore me'. 

"Now get your butt in the house and spend the damn day with us." Beth demanded with a smile. 

"Yes, Ma'am." 

Daryl tossed his cold breakfast and they all ate lunch. Chicken wraps for Daryl and Beth and Mac and cheese for DJ. He loves it so much. 

They ate and forgot for just a moment of the horror to come. 

"Scoobys aching to go out." Beth said.

"I'll take him for a walk." Daryl grabbed the leash. 

"You sure?" She asked. "Lets all go. DJ might go down for a nap." She stated. 

He agreed. He didnt like the idea of her staying alone anyway. She put DJ in the stroller with a pacifier and a thin blanket. Daryl looked over and saw the cats napping on different places in the kitchen. Scooby was scratching at the front door. 

"Dj's already rubbing his eyes." Beth stated. 

Daryl knew what Beth had in mind. She liked to distract him with sex. But he really wasnt in the mood. 

They went for a nice stroll. Daryl wasnt sure how Scooby was off the leash so he didnt want to risk loosing him. 

Within about a 20 minute walk around the house DJ was sleeping. 

"Where are we?" Beth asked when she realized that they had walked into the wooded part behind their house. 

"Not far." He said. He never been back here either. 

"It's nice back here." She said. "Reminds me of when I was on the farm. Late at night just to get away I would explore the woods. I actually found a baby skunk out there. Didnt remember that they spray. Ran to hold it and it sprayed me. I cried to my daddy and stunk for like a month i think." She laughed at her own embarrassment. Daryl laughed too. He'd been sprayed by a skunk before and it wasnt fun. "Serious though where are we going?" 

Daryl wasnt sure but he did like to explore. 

They heard a creak as they walked past a bed of leaves. Not just walking on branches but like walking over an old wooden floor. Daryl noticed it. He walked backwards a few steps and heard it again. 

"What are you doing?" Beth asked. 

"Somethin here." He mumbled. He handed Beth the leash and started pushing the leaves away. It was a hatch. He saw the chain and lock. He put his hear to the ground when he heard a similar sound. Grunts and Moans. "Theres walkers in there." He knew it. 

"What?" Beth feared. 

"I can hear them." He was sure of it. 

"Lets go home. Scooby did his business. DJs asleep. Lets go home." She asked in fear. "Daryl please." She asked again when he ignored her. He looked up at her. He could see she was worried. 

"Alright. Lets go." He stated. He pushed the leaves back over the hatch and they turned around for home. 

He took the leash off her. 

"I dont like this place." Beth mumbled. 

He held her hand. "I'm here." He assured her. 

They walked back to the house and Beth let DJ nap in the pack and play they had downstairs. 

She and Daryl curled on the sofa and watched a movie. They watched The Amityville Horror. The original, not the remake. Daryl loved horror and Beth knew it. 

DJ woke up just as the movie ended. 

"I dont want you being alone tomorrow." He said. 

"So what do you want me to do?" She said. 

"Take the care, go see a movie, go to the mall, go spend time with Maggie but dont do everything at ounce. Stretch it out for four days." Until he would be home again. 

"Okay. I'll figure something out." She said. 

"I mean it." He lifted DJ and put him with Beth. 

"I will." She assured him. 

It was still kinda early. Not time for dinner. They played with DJ for a while. He liked hide and seek. Even though most times he just hid himself under blankets. But it was still adorable. 

They played till dinner time. 

Daryl made a pizza from scratch. Well kinda. Store bought crust, cheese, sauce and pepperoni but he put it all together so it counts. He made Beth cheese fries. She loves them. She use to talk about them before they came here. 

They ate. Watch an old kids movie. Toy story. Then they put DJ to bed and Beth fell asleep soon after but Daryl worried all night that someone would be in their home when they woke up. 

 


	45. Daryls Childhood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING there is child and spousal abuse in this chapter.  
> Please please tell me what you think of this chapter.  
> I wanted to give a look into Daryls past but keep to the shows story line for him.  
> (his mom dying and geting lost for 9 days)

Daryl manged to get a few hours of sleep, on the sofa. But he couldnt stop remembering his past. 

~~~

Daryl grew up with his mother and father and Merle until the age of 4 when his father hit him for the last time, while he was a child anyway. She grabbed her sons in the middle of the night and fled. She tried to be a good mom but didn't have any money. Fell into issues and just wasnt ready. His father was very wealthy and controlling but she couldnt let him hurt her boys or herself any longer. 

They lived in a poor broken down house until it caught fire and killed his mother. Then at 7 he and Merle, at 15, were forced to move back with his father. . 

Daryl got lost in the woods one year. Merle was 18 and just got arrested. Daryl thought his father was on a bender out drunk with his buddies but in actually he was working. Daryl never knew his father worked for the government. But he knew no one was looking for him. 10 years old and lost for 9 days. He was grateful for the skills his father forced upon him as a child and now. 

However he wasn't grateful for the lashes he got when he returned home. His father, Daniel Dixon, whipped him so hard he couldn't go to the first week of school. 

It didnt get any better after that. Beatings after beatings. His father really liked to hit him with this thin belt that had a nail in it. If the nail didnt draw blood the first time Daniel would hit him 5 more times. 

Daryl dealt with that until he was 18 and got himself arrested for the first and last time. A minor bar fight. But he got 1 year in jail. He stayed in pay by day hotels. Worked as a mechanic, handy man, he even taught at a archery school until they found out about his record. He moved in with Merle at 23 until he met Lily and found a broken house be fixed up and called home. 

He woke with every bad memory in his mind. He forgot them for a while but now they were back. 


	46. Back To Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posting this one day early because im not sure if i'll be able to post tomorrow  
> thank you!

Daryl woke up first. He let Beth sleep an extra few minutes. But her alarm must have went off. 

"You okay?" She asked as she came down. 

"Yeah." He said. 

"Daryl you slept on the sofa. You haven't done that since I was pregnant with DJ." She was worried. 

"I just had a lot of shit on my mind." He grunted. 

"I know but I hate not having you in our bed." She went over to him at the kitchen counter. 

"I'm sorry." He leaned over to her. He didnt want to talk about it so he had to distract her. He kissed her. He put his hands under her ass and lifted her on the counter top. 

~~~

"Their at it again." A man watching the monitors grunted. 

"And they still havent said anything about the rebels?" A more serious man came into the room and asked. 

"No." 

"Are you sure their in it?" The man, kind of annoyingly. 

"Thats what Sargent Abraham's wife said." The serious man stated. 

"Do we have a problem in here?" Daniel Dixon stepped in. 

"No sir." All the people said. 

"Good. Wheres the boy?" He asked when he saw his son having sex with Beth on the kitchen counter. 

"Sleeping in his crib." They pointed to the monitor that was in the bedroom. 

"Just watch him." 

~~~

"Daryl!" Beth moaned out when she felt in cum inside her. He pulled away. 

"You didnt have an orgasm?" He asked. He knew her cues and he could feel her body tighten around him when she did. 

"No." She admitted. 

"Open your legs." She knew what he was about to do. Daryl was 100% a giver in bed. He knelt to his knees and started to tease her a little. 

~~~

"Seriously I'm fucking jealous." The women watching stated. "I cant get Joe to go down to fun town even if I beg." 

"No one cares about their sex life." A man grunted. "I'm sick of watching this shit." 

"Yeah well go complain then. The boss will love that." She stated. 

"Whats his new obsession with these people?" 

"Rumor has it, Daryl's his son."

"I've worked with that man for over 20 years, he doesnt have a son!" The man yelled. 

"Jacob to my office." The man froze. The boss must have heard him complaining. 

~~~

Daryl felt Beth orgasm from his mouth. 

She was exhausted now. 

"You okay baby?" He asked her panting and soaked in sweat on the counter top. 

She nodded. She loved it when he did that. "Oh no." She felt that vicious morning sickness. 

She couldn't get up fast enough and just rolled her head to the side. Daryl was smart though and slid the trash can where head head was going. 

He held her hair behind her head. 

A few minutes past. "Better?" He asked. 

She nodded yeah and Daryl grabbed her a went rag and whipped her face. 

"I'm gonna get a shower and brush my teeth." Beth said. Daryl helped her off the counter. 

She went up stairs and he followed, after taking the trash out. He check on DJ still fast asleep and joined Beth in the shower. "I've gotta leave for work soon." He told her as he took her sponge and washed her back. 

"I know." She mumbled. 

"Where you going today?" He asked as the water rain down. 

"Maybe the mall, they have a nice play center for kids." She started to clean him off with the sponge. 

"Think you can swing by Maggies? Let her and Glenn know what Billie said?" She asked. 

"Yeah. I'll go there first and see if Maggie will bring Hershel with us, wait he's in school." 

~~~

They finished their shower quickly and DJ woke up just in time for Daryl to leave. He kissed his son and left. He got on his bike and went to work. 

Beth feed DJ and herself and quickly took Scooby out for a 10 minute walk. He did his business and she put him back in the house and then she left. 

DJ was getting fussy in the car. Beth didnt know what to do. He wasnt normally this cranky in the car. 

"Baby boy. Please relax." She tried to sooth him while driving but it wasn't working. She took her eyes off the road to give him his pacifier. "Fuck." The car swerved and she almost crashed into a tree. She parked and took a deep breath. She saw a car coming up the road and pull over in front of her. 

"Everything okay?" The man in the opposite car asked. 

"Yes. Just helping my son." She stated. 

"Okay." He said and drove off. 

Beth finally got DJ to calm down and she continued driving to Maggies. She was happy to get there and just be able to get DJ in her arms. She knocked on Maggies door. 

"What is going on here?" Maggie asked when she opened the door and DJ was screaming. 

"He slept to late so now he's extra cranky." She stated. 

"Well come in." 

"Is Glenn here?" She asked. 

"Yeah why?" Maggie asked. 

"We all need to talk." Beth said. 

She told them everything about what Billie said. The hatch with walkers. She told them about Daryls father. She hopped he wouldnt be mad about that though. They were in complete shock. They didnt know what to think. 

"So Billie doesnt know who the women was?"

"No." 

"Why not invite her to the wedding, she could point the person out." Maggie offered. 

"I have to go to work." Glenn said. He kissed Maggie and left. 

"Anyway, I've had enough of this talk this weekend and I want to take DJ to the mall to that kids playground they have." Beth said. 

"Alright. I'll go with." Maggie said. "Oh by the way what did Daryl say about the clay?" 

"This weekend has been so crazy I completely forgot about it." She admitted. 

~~~

They took DJ to the mall and brought him to Jims Gym. It was a kids playground with easy work out stations. Basically a nice way of keeping kids healthy while still having fun. They had to sign in at the first desk but they had to wait in line. 

"Daryl would love this place." Beth said. 

"Probably. Oh wow they even have a kiddy archery class." Maggie pointed. 

"DJ is way to little." Beth said. 

"I know, but that would be so cute. He would be just like Daryl." 

They made it to the front. 

"Can I get your names?" The man, 'Jim' asked. 

"Maggie Rhee, Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon Jr. DJ for short." Beth said. The man typed in the information. 

"Your sons age?" 

"9 months, about to be ten soon." Beth said. 

"Well we have some nice activices for toddlers." He handed them a map. "Beginners swimming classes. A Bouncey Room. Baby Bakin. Those are my personal favorites but there are planty more. But watch the signs for age restrictions. And there are some nice easy rides on this floor." 

He gave them wrist bands and let them in. 

"So what first?" Maggie asked. 

~~~

Daryl worked in silence. He gave Joe dirty looks the whole time for risking his son. 

"You ready to go out?" Joe asked. 

"Thought I dont go out till I'm married?" He was shocked. Hes thinking it's a way to get him out the way. 

"Boss wants to see your skills. Todays kill only." Joe said. 

Daryl worried for just a moment but he knew he had skills. 

"Suits?" He asked. 

"Yup." Joe Grunted. 

They dressed and headed to the jeep. 

"Just us?" Daryl asked. 

"Just kills so yeah." They got in the jeep and exited the gates. 

They got far enough away from the building and Joe stopped the jeep. 

"So is this where you try to leave me to die?" Daryl asked. 

"No. This is where I tell you your family is being watched. There's security cameras all around your house. They've been watching you and Beth waiting until you slip and say something about the rebellion."

"So why the hell are you telling me all this?" Daryl questioned him. 

"Like I said. I dont want to see DJ get hurt." Joe told him. "This guy. He's twisted." 

"Who?" Daryl asked, knowing he meant his father. 

"Some guy. Older man. I thought Fred was bad but this guy take creep to a whole new level. I've never seen him but everyone seems to be afraid of him." Joe stated. 

"Does he have a fucking moose head tattoo on his arm?" Daryl asked. 

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Joe looked confused. 

But Daryl knew it was his father. That moose was an insult to his mother. He use to say. _"You gotta face like a moose. Gonna mount it like all the rest."_

"It's my father. Dont fucking say anything to anyone else."

"I wont." He swore. "Lets kill a few and get back." 

Daryl had a crossbow, not his, but he was ready. 

~~~

Beth and Maggie just got out of the pool with DJ. 

"He loved the water." Beth said with excitement. 

"He loved pulling at the womens bathing suits strings." Maggie teased. 

"Yeah. I'm goning to have to tell Daryl his sons a little perv." Beth giggled. 

"I love these bathing suits too." Maggie said. They had a gift store and had to buy themselves some before they went in. 

"Yeah but you can see my baby belly already." 

"Your three months with twins, of your can." Maggie laughed. 

"Well lets get washed off." They had locker rooms with private showers. 

~~~

Daryl killed 30 maybe 40 walkers on his own. Joe was truly shocked. He's never killed more then ten at a time. 

They got in the jeep and headed back. 

~~~

"Oh wow, look at how late it is." Beth said after they redressed. 

"I've have to go pick up Hershel." Maggie said. 

"Alright, lets go back." 

They drove back to Maggies and Beth stayed there while Maggie left to get her son. 

DJ was so tired from the swimming day. He fell asleep in the car ride. 

Maggie came back and Beth kissed Hershel and said. "I'm going to get home. Dj's napping and I'm exhausted." 

"Relax here." Beth was going to protest. "Seriously Beth. Daddies one rule when it came to teaching us to drive was never get in the car tired.Go upstairs and take a nap with my cute nephew." Maggie told her. 

Beth did. 

~~~

Daryl came home. Beth wasnt home yet so he called around just to make sure she was safe. "Hey Maggie, you seen Beth?"

"She's napping in my bedroom." Maggie told him. 

"Hows my boy?" He asked. 

"An angel." 

"Tell 'em I'm home when they wake up."

DAryl didnt know what to do without Beth here. 

He looked around for the cameras and subtlety found the cameras. Without letting them know of course. 

He found the bag from the craft store and the clay. He loved Beth for remembering what he told her. 

 He didnt know when she would be home so he decided to mess with it. 

~~~

Beth woke up and Glenn was home. 

"How late did I sleep?" She was bringing DJ down stairs. 

"Only 2 hours."

"I gotta get home." Beth said in a rush. she wanted to be home before Daryl. 

"Daryl called. He got home about an hour ago." Maggie said. 

Beth sighed. "Okay." She got DJ in the car and started driving home. 

It took her awhile but she got home. 

"Take your son." Beth joked as she walked through the door, expecting to see Daryl. "Daryl?" Beth asked. 

"Right here." He came in the back door. "Walking Scooby." He said. "Lets go for a walk." Daryl asked. Beth looked confused. "Get some fresh air." Almost insistent. 

"Alright, lets gets DJ's stroller." She said. They grabbed it from the closet and put him in and started walking. 

They walked far enough away from the house to where Daryl knew it was safe. 

"I had to get you out of the house. Theres cameras in there. They've been watching us, waiting for us to say something about the rebellion." He said. 

She was frightened. "Are you serious? They've been watching us have sex!" She realized. 

"Sex!" DJ yelled. 

"DJ!" Beth scolded and he giggled. "He's been a perv all day." Beth told him. "But how do you know?" She asked Daryl. 

"Joe told me. And I found them. But I left them there because I dont want them to know I know. So just do what we've been doing and dont say anything bad."

"Got it." It made Beth uncomfortable but she had to go along. 

They made it home. 

"I'll make dinner." Beth said. 

"I found the clay you bought and made a few things." Daryl showed her a realistic tree he had on a book shelve. "Looks good here right?" He hinted that it was covering a camera.

But she was stunned at how beautiful the piece looked.  

"Yeah." She said in aww. "Daryl thats amazing."

"Figure make a few things. Put them around the house." He played it off. 

"Make anything you want. I'll get you more tomorrow." She said. 

"So how was my son being a little perv?" He asked. 

"We took a swimming class and I had him on a floatie and when he would kick and drift towards women he would pull their bikini top straps and make them come off." Beth tried not to laugh. Daryl busted out laughing.

"Fuck." Daryl just kept laughing. "Merle did that at the public pool one year but he was 15." Daryl remembered a good time with Merle. 

Beth wasnt sure if she liked Daryl comparing her son to Merle. 

"That was when he was good." He told Beth. Beth still looked concerned. "Thats just what boys do Beth. He was just reachin. He's just a boy." He assured her. 

 

 

 


	47. Back To Work Day 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a few hours early. i wanted to post it because I finished it.   
> thank you!

Tuesday. 

Daryl woke up in his bed with Beth and DJ. He was so cranky and they couldn't get him to sleep by himself. 

Daryl kissed his sons head. 

"Morning." Beth moaned. 

"Mornin." Daryl said. 

"Gotta get ready." Daryl said. 

"Noo." Beth groaned. "Call in sick." She teased. 

"I dont want to know what will happen if I do." He mumbled. 

"Shower time?" She asked with excitement. Daryl didnt find any cameras in the bathroom. So she knew it was the only safe place to have sex. 

"Yes ma'am." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of bed. 

"Ohh wait." She felt nauseous. She paused but nothing happened. "We're good." She rushed to the bathroom with him. They started to strip very quickly and got in the shower. He spread her legs and slipped his fingers inside her. "Daryl!" She cried out at the swift motion of his fingers. 

He was growling and grunting as he started pounding his hard cock inside her agaisnt the wall. Her legs were lifted around his waist and he fit perfectly inside her. 

Beth didnt know it but Daryl had a tiny kink of getting caught in the act. When he did have sex in the past it was in public places. Back allies. Bar bathrooms. Hotel with curtains open. It was a little thing and nothing big. 

He knew there were no cameras in the bathroom but it still turned him on a little. 

Finally he felt Beth orgasm around his cock and it made him cum insider her. 

"What got into you?" Beth asked as she lowered her weak legs. 

"You." He growled. As he went to slip his fingers back inside her. 

She breathed out in ecstasy.

"Daryl!" Beth cried out. Her body was so sensitive from his touch and her already two orgasms. 

"One more time." He growled in her ear. 

Daryl was aching hard again. 

He was 2 seconds away from shoving his hard cock back inside her when they heard a thump and DJ crying. Beth pulled away from Daryl she ran out the bathroom and grabbed her towel as she ran. She made it to DJ as she wrapped herself in the towel. Daryl was right behind her, naked. 

"What happened baby." Beth rocked him. He was on the floor. 

He just kept crying. 

"He probably rolled off the bed." Daryl said as he pulled on boxers. "He okay?" Daryl knelt down next to her. 

"He looks fine but Daryl, I dont know if he bumped his head." She worried. "can we go to the hospital?" She asked. 

Daryl wasnt sure. They couldnt risk them getting their hands on DJ. But he saw the fear is Beths face. Beth knew that what he was thinking but she was scared. DJ calmed with Beth holding him. 

"He seems fine though." Daryl said. 

Dj pulled away from Beth and crawled to Daryl. 

"It's your choice Beth." He said. 

 DJ seemed fine and he wasnt dizzy. "He should be fine." Beth said. 

They ate breakfast. Pancakes for all. DJ still seemed okay. 

"I'm going to Rick and Michonnes later to see if DJ can have a playdate." Beth said, hinting to Daryl about her plans. 

"Thats good." Daryl said. 

"You want me to walk Scooby?" He asked. 

Beth thought. "Yes please." Daryl grabbed the leash and Scooby jumped off the sofa. She took up the whole thing. 

"Up." DJ cried when Daryl left with Scooby. "Daddy Up!" 

 "Daddy had to walk Scooby." Beth told DJ. 

"Ooby." He stated. 

"Yes Scooby. The mystery dog, I still dont know how daddy got him."

Daryl came back in within minutes. 

"That was quick." 

"Went as soon as we got outside." He took the leash off. 

"Daddy up!" DJ shouted from his highchair. 

Daryl lifted DJ. He loved holding him. He just never wanted to let him go. 

"Smile." Beth snapped a picture of them with a instant camera she bought a few weeks back. 

Daryl didnt smile just his little smirk. 

"I've gotta go." Daryl tried handing DJ to Beth. 

"No!" DJ screamed. 

"Baby, daddy has to go." Beth tried to calm him. 

"He's not normally this clingy." Daryl said. He wasnt mad, he was just worried. 

"How about you put him in the car before you leave, a few extra minutes." Beth suggested as she was getting DJs diaper bag ready and that vest. 

"Yes, ma'am." Daryl put DJ's shoes on and his jacket. 

Beth was fully ready. They headed out to the car. "You okay?" Daryl asked ounce they were free of the cameras. 

"A little uncomfortable but fine." she told him. "You?"

"I'm good." He told her. 

"Dont get hurt today." She asked him as he strapped DJ in his seat. 

"I wont. Make sure to let them know." He whispered in a kiss. Just in case. 

"I will." She kissed  him. 

He kissed DJ's head and headed towards his bike. DJ started screaming, crying his head off. He wanted his dad so bad. Beth tucked the vest over him and DJ wasnt fusing anymore. He was so calm now. 

"Thats never gonna leave his side." Daryl stated. 

"Probably not." Beth joked. 

They both left in different directions. 

~~~

Beth was scared at first. She didnt like having to leave everyday but also didnt want to stay in that house anymore. 

~~~

Daryl made it to work quickly. 

He went to his locker first. Looked at the picture of Beth and DJ the day DJ was born. 

"Daryl." A women grated him. Her name is Daisy. She worked in the lab.

"Hi." 

"Hows your sweet boy?" She asked with a smile. 

"Good." He answered. 

"I hear your weddings on Sunday." 

"Yeah." 

"You need a wedding planner?" She asked. 

"Already got one." He wondered for a minute if Maggie had done anything. 

"Oh well thought I should ask." She left with a smile. 

He grabbed his work cell phone and called Maggie. The second she answered he didnt even say hello. "You done anything for my wedding yet?"

"Yes grumpy. Try saying Hello. But yes I have. I got flowers to match Beths dress. Candles. I pick 2 different invitations I was going to bring them by today and let you two pick. No one works on Sunday so it doesn't matter how late we send the invites. I got food and drinks ready. I just need you and Beth to pick a flavor cake. I got a photographer. I got a priest because I know thats how Bethy would want it. I even got a suprise for Beth. Horse and Carriage to take her to the house. You need to pick out a suit, quickly. I schedule a hair and nails appointment for Beth on saturday and one for you on saturday with a different place..."

"What?" Daryl interrupted. 

"Shut up and listen." Maggie demanded. 

"I got some music to play. Even made little favor bags. You and Beth have to pick out rings. I got a few sets I think you'll like. Just pick the ones you like and I'll get them sized. Even got your marriage licences sent to your house. even the forms for Beth to change her name. So want to be nice now." Maggie said. 

"I'm sorry, I wasnt sure."

"I need to get to the house though and set up chairs outside and lights." Maggie said. 

"Meet me at the compound in two hours and I'll take you up there." He told her. She was nervous to see her home. 

"Got it." 

Daryl knew he didnt have anything to do today except sit in this stupid building. 

~~~

Beth made it to Michonnes and she was already outside getting her oldest kids on the bus. 

"Hey Beth." Michonne smiled with her youngest daughter in her arms. She saw her look. "You okay?"

"No." She feared. 

Michonne put Rosie inside and grabbed DJ from Beth. She out him in the large gated play area that had inside the house, where Rosie is. 

"Is Rick here?" She asked. 

"Getting his shower why?"

"We all need to talk." She had fear in her vioce. 

Rick got the shower in a few minutes and Beth explained everything. She even cried a little. 

"Daryl doesnt want me to stay in that house without him. He thinks his father will come." 

"Dont go back then. Stay here until Daryl gets home." Michonne tried to comfort the young girl. 

Rick was in shock but knew to spread the world a little, cautiously. Because they had a mole amongst them. 

Rick left and Michonne saw the fear in Beths face. Beth waited till rick left to say. "I want to leave this place." Beth said. 

"We all do."

"No I mean really, the tunnels. If I take DJ I know Daryl will come after us. He'll stay with us but I know he needs the push." Beth told her.

"Beth thats insane. Your pregnant." 

"Daryl cant stay here anymore. Since he found his father here, 2 days ago, I can see him slipping away. He doesnt hold DJ as much."

"Beth its only been 2 days. You gotta give him time."

"I cant, i wont take the chance of him turning into that angry man he told me he use to be when his father was around." Beth pleaded. 

"No." Michonne stated in a hard tone. "I will tell Daryl if you ask anyone else." 

"Really?" Beth questioned her. "I'm trying to save my son and Daryl and our twins." Beth was furious at her. 

"Beth your acting crazy." 

"Fuck you!" Beth yelled. She lifted DJ and left. 

Michonne knows its her hormones and fear of this place but she had to do something. She called Maggies house. 

But Maggie didnt answer. She didnt know she was going with Daryl. 

~~~

Daryl got Maggie on the back of his bike. He could get to farm faster on the bike.

Maggie froze when they got to the gates. The gate wasnt complete yet so there was a gap that Daryl could get in from. 

"It's exactly the same." She felt tears. 

"I thought so. House was still in pretty good shape. Minor fixes. Barn was burnt to shit. Redid it completely." He stated. 

"I need to go inside." She said. Daryl handed her the keys. She went inside and it was almost exactly the same, except for more photos on the walls. She went upstairs and saw the room doors were closed. Maggie opened Beths old bedroom door. It had Daryl Jr. perfectly carved in it. 

The room was perfect. She went to her old room. He had two cribs set up. It was neutral colors and soft materials. She went in her parents old bedroom and Daryl had it set up for Him and Beth. It was simple. 

She went back downstairs to Daryl. 

"This is beautiful."

Maggie saw a photo on the wall of a little girl she didnt know. "Whos that?" 

"Aint none of your buissness." He stated. "Heres a key. Do what ever you got to do." He stated. 

"You going back to work?" 

"Nah, I'm done for the day." 

"Then start calling these numbers and get the chairs and tables delivered." She ordered. 

~~~

Beth drove to a park. The soccer field had just emptied and she carried DJ around. Sat on the grass. He crawled around and they played with a soft plush ball Beth had packed in the diaper bag. 

"Can you saw Catch?" She asked DJ. 

"Ta..." He tried. 

"Catch." 

"Ta..."

"Ca-tch."

"Tatch!" He yelled. 

"Good boy!" Beth said with excitement. 

He started clapping his hands. 

Beth looked at him. He's so sweet and innocent. Theres such bad people out there that could easily hurt him. He cant defend himself. Beth has to protect him. She has to protect the new ones. 

"Are you going to be a good big brother?" She asked. 

His eyes widen like he didnt like what she said. 

"You're gonna have a baby brother or sister." She explained to the almost ten month old. 

"No." He giggled. 

"You dont want one?"

"No." He kept giggling and crawled off. 

"Where are you going?" Beth crawled over him. 

~~~

Michonne kept calling Maggie and Daryls house. She couldnt just take her 4 youngest kids all around, that wouldn't be suspicious at all. 

Rick drove by on a patrol and Michonne discreetly got his attention. 

"I cant find Beth anywhere." She quietly spoke. "She asked about escaping the tunnels and then took off when I told her no." 

"You call Maggie?" He asked. 

"Maggies house, no one answered. I dont know Daryls work. I called her house and no answer. I dont want to drive around looking like a crazy person with 4 kids in her car, that would scream watch me!" She stated. 

"I'll take a look around, keep trying the house." 

Rick left and got into his patrol car. 

~~~

Beth saw the near by school let out. "Are you ready to go home buddy?" Beth asked. His clothes are covered in grass stains now. 

"Daddy!" DJ shouted and pointed. Beth shockingly turned. it wasnt daddy. It was Rick. 

"Thats your uncle Rick." Rick got closer. "So I assume Michonne told you?"

"Yeah." He lifted DJ off the grass and sat next to Beth. "I know what your feeling, we first made the tunnels I tried to go back out there with Carl, Judith, Micheal, Grace and Oliver. I froze at the gates. Seeing all those walkers with my infants in my arms I couldnt do it. We took the kids home and I went back. I had no problem going out there but I couldnt take 5 defenseless people under 6 out there."

"I just want to get away from these people."

"I know. Let us figure out how." He told her.  "Daryl would kill anyone who let you leave and you know it. Let me take you home, Daryl should be home soon." Her offered. 

"I've got my car." She told him. She took DJ back and went to her car. She had to go back to Daryl. She needed to talk to him. 

~~~

Daryl and Maggie had chairs and tables delivered. They hung lights and fake but realistic flowers. Maggie would bring everything else by tomorrow and finish up the wedding area. 

"I've got to go pick up Hershel, he's got soccer today so I have some extra time to get home."  Maggie said. "This place looks amazing though Daryl. Beths going to love it." 

~~~

Beth made it home and made dinner. Daryl came home just as it finished being cook. 

He saw Beths face. 

"Are you okay?" He asked. 

She nodded yes. 

"Can we watch a movie with DJ and cuddle?" She asked. 

"Yeah." He told her. He knew there was something wrong but she couldnt tell him. They ate a little bit of spaghetti and cuddled up on the sofa.

Daryl just wanted Beth to feel safe but didnt know how.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next couple of chapters, leading up to Beth and Daryls wedding.  
> There will be a kidknapping of a main character.  
> An attempt of rape.  
> And death of a few.  
> (I'm saying this now so anyone who needs to be warned, will be. I will keep updating the notes to let you know when it is coming.)


	48. The First Incident

Wednesday was fine.

Daryl rushed out the house in the morning. Beth took DJ to Jims Gym. This time they went to Baby Bakin. The small cakes were premade and DJ and Beth were able to decorate them with icings and sprinkles. 

Beth did some shopping and got some gender neutral clothes for the twins. And some new clothes for DJ. 

They went home and Daryl was already home. 

"Your home early." 

"Joes dead." Daryl said. 

"What?" She was shocked. 

"Apparently his house caught fire and killed him, his wife and kids. And killed the family next to him." Daryl was in shock a little. 

"Oh god." She put DJ on the floor and hugged Daryl. She whispered. "Was it them?"

He kissed her and nodded in the kiss. 

They didnt really sleep that night. They didnt do anything either. 

Thursday came and Beth woke up to see Daryl wasnt there.

He left a note. "They called had to be in early, love you. Great cake!" She went downstairs and looked at the cake half of it was gone. She smiled at that though. 

Daryl made it to the office and was greeted by a man he hadn't met yet. 

"Since Joes passing, you'll be in charge." This man who introduced himself as Logan Filip explained how they saw his potential and wanted him in charge. 

Daryl didnt want to except but didnt know if he was allowed not to. 

"Daddy!" DJ cried most of the day. 

They went to the mall and went to the bouncy house. DJ had a blast. When they went home and Maggie was there. 

"I talked to Daryl a few days ago and he picked what he liked but he said it was up to you." She put the invitations on the counter top. 

"I like this one." It was simple with classic cursive. 

"Daryl picked that too." Maggie said. "Now rings." She showed her different pictures of rings. 

"Those are perfect."

"Daryl picked them but he thought you would like the girly ones."

"No, I like them." They were a rustic set of matching wedding bands. They looked like twigs Beth thought. It reminded her of all though years they spent camping in the woods. 

"Alright, I'll order the rings. And the invites will go out tomorrow." Maggie stated. Maggie left simply because Beth didnt really want to be bothered at the moment. 

Daryl Jr. kept trying to climb on Scooby and ride him like a horse but Beth wouldnt let him so he through a tantrum worse then anything. Daryls vest couldnt even calm him. 

Daryl came through the door to see Beth and DJ crying up a storm. 

"What is going on here?" He worried as he lifted DJ off the floor. DJ calmed pretty quickly. "Beth?" He tried to get her to look at him. 

"I cant get him to calm down. He's been screaming since 5." It was going on 7. 

"Alright. He's fine now." Daryl told her. 

"I cant do this Daryl! He wants you more and more everyday! And He doesnt want me!"  She shouted. 

"Momma." DJ put his hands out. 

"He wants you." he handed DJ back to her. 

"I feel like I'm doing something wrong." She admitted in tears. 

"Your not. Babies are so hard." He told her. "They scream, they cry, they through tantrums that make you want to pull your hair out. But It's amazing watching them grow." Daryl admitted. He hates that he cant see his daughter get older. 

"I'm sorry Daryl, I just need a break." She cried. 

He knew she had a bad day. He didnt want to tell her about his new job. Not yet anyway.

"What if we have Maggie babysit DJ for the night, you and I spend the night together." He offered. 

"No." She said. "I dont want him out of my sight."

"Alright." He said.

"Food."  DJ shouted. 

"I'll feed him, get dinner ready and you relax. Watch a movie." He told her. 

"Scooby had a couple accidents, I couldn't get around to walking him." She told Daryl. 

"I'll walk him when dinners done." He stated. 

~~~

They ate and Beth went to sleep. 

Daryl didnt have work today (friday) so he tried to keep DJ busy while Beth slept. 

Beth woke up to the smell of sausage. 

"Thank you." She said to daryl as he came down the steps. 

~~~

"Have they said anything?" A man asked. 

"No. Nothing." A frightened man said. "Are they sure?"

"I dont know but they grabbed that Espinosa women this morning." He stated in fear. "They are interrogating her now." 

~~~

"Talk!" They ordered her. 

She hated Beth but she didnt want to get Rick or anyone else in trouble. 

"I dont know anything else!" She whimpered as they sliced her bare stomach once more. 

~~~

Daryl and Beth were having a pretty good morning. DJ ate his entire breakfast and some of his parents. 

Then the phone rang. 

Daryl answered it. 

"Listen to me but dont react." Rick said. "Rositas dead. Apparently she was telling 'Them' about the rebellion but stopped. They didnt like that. They took her in the middle of the night and and tortured her. Shes dead. They're telling people it was a car accident."

Daryl didnt change his expression. He did as Rick said. He didnt react. 

"Ask about Abe, pretend I just told you about the crash." 

"So hows Abe doin?" He asked. 

"Angry. Dont let Beth or that boy out of your sight." Rick stated. 

"Send him my best." Daryl played along.

"Will do." 

"What happened?" Beth worried. 

"Rosita died in a car accident." He looked Beth in the eyes hoping she would realize he was partly lying. 

"Oh god." She worried. She knew though. 

She hugged Daryl. "We should make Abe and his kids some food or something." She offered. 

"Yeah it sounds good." He agreed. 

Daryl worried so much about Beth. He didn't know if he could protect her or their babies. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next couple of chapters, leading up to Beth and Daryls wedding.  
> There will be a kidknapping of a main character.  
> An attempt of rape.  
> (I'm saying this now so anyone who needs to be warned, will be. I will keep updating the notes to let you know when it is coming.)


	49. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting one day early.

Friday came. They mourned Rosetta. 

They were all at Abrahams. 

Beth smiled. She didnt really think he wanted to see her. Rosetta hated Beth. "I made you a few dinners for the week." She put the trays in his counter tops. 

"Thank ya." 

~~~

Most people left but Rick, Glenn and Daryl went to Ricks with their wives and kids. 

"After the wedding we need to do it." Daryl stated. 

"Can we?" Glenn asked. "I mean would it be possible?"

"I'm almost 100% sure he's the president." Daryl admitted. "Wheres Beth?" He looked over and didnt see her. 

"Up stairs." Michonne said coming down the stairs. "I gave her a box of stuff we had from the twins. Shes going through it. Keep her busy." 

"We have a plan we just dont know how to get to him." 

"I'll do it. He'll met with me. I know he will." Daryl said. 

"It's a suicide mission." Michonne stated. 

"Yeah but if he's dead, it eliminates the threat. You knock down the leader you control them." Daryl stated. "I know that man. He dominates over people who fear him. You knock him down, they'll break easy." 

"After killing you, maybe. But they'll kill you first. You kill him, you are going to die." Michonne needed him to understand that. 

"But Beth will be safe. My son, those twins. All safe from that man. This place is secure but probably the most dangerous place to live. Kill him and your safe again." Daryl was so selfless. 

"How long after your wedding?" Maggie asked. 

They didnt know she was listening. 

"Dont tell Beth." Daryl stated. 

"I'm not. I know why your doing it. I just need to know when." 

"The next week. I aint waiting." Daryl stated. "But after that Maggie and Glenn I need you to take care of Beth. She'll be far away from you, on the farm, But I need you to take care of her." He told them. He wasnt asking. "Shes gonna need help." He knew he wasn't going to make it out of a battle with his father but he was willing to die knowing he took that man down too. 

"What about the pits?" Michonne asked. 

"After you have control, kill 'em. Theres an unlimited supply of guns here." Daryl stated. 

"Daryl!" Beth called him up happily. 

He ran up. 

He saw it. 

DJ was walking on his own. 

Daryl almost cried. Beth could see him holding it back. 

She just though it was because of DJ walking but it was truly because Daryl knew he would miss everything. But he has to do it. He has to kill that man. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next couple of chapters, leading up to Beth and Daryls wedding.  
> There will be a kidknapping of a main character.  
> An attempt of rape.  
> (I'm saying this now so anyone who needs to be warned, will be. I will keep updating the notes to let you know when it is coming.)


	50. Friday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an extra chapter for the week.

Daryl and Beth went home friday night. He looked around the house and it wasnt some kept cage to  him anymore. It was his life with Beth. 

"Scooby only had accidents in his cage!" Beth said with excitement. "Never mind." She pouted. 

"It's a new place, he's gonna go all over the place." 

"So Maggie still hasnt told me where the wedding is. She keeps saying "Shut up, it's a surprise." Will you tell me?" She tried to seduce Daryl. 

"I dont even know." He lied. 

She pouted and walked to the kitchen. "No kiss?" Daryl teased. 

Se looked back at him with a playfully innocent glance and shook her head no. 

He watched her. He wanted to memorize everything about her. 

Daryl doesnt really believe in heaven or an afterlife or really anything but if he did die he hoped he would see Beth in a other place. His daughter. DJ when he's old and gray. 

"Whats wrong?" Beth asked in concern when he saw Daryl lost in looking at their son playing in the floor. 

He shook his head. 

"You sure." 

"Yeah, I'm good." He told her. 

"We got the paper work for our marriage licences. just have to fill it out and drop it off tomorrow." She was going throughh the mail. "I can change my name." She said with excitement. "Mrs. Beth Dixon. Hows that sound?" She teased.

"Like gold." He stated.

"You ready for me to be your wife?" She got behind him on the sofa and but her arms around his neck. She started to kiss his neck and his ear. "Ready for me to ride you every night?" She whispered. 

"Someones excited." Daryl turned and looked at her face. He pulled her into his lap and put his hand on her belly. She saw the look on his face. 

"Whats wrong?" She asked. "Talk to me Daryl." His big hands rubbed over her belly. "Daryl?" She put her hand on his face. 

"I love you." He said. 

"I love you too." She said. 

"No Beth. I mean it. I love you so much." He was starting to scare her. 

"Daryl your scaring me, whats going on?" she worried. 

"Nothing Beth, I promise."

"Okay." She knew he didnt want to talk about it. "Lets bath DJ and get to bed." 

"Okay." He said. 

Daryl lifted DJ and they took him upstairs. A quick bath for the boy and a shower for them. 

They kissed and went to bed. DJ slept in the middle of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next couple of chapters, leading up to Beth and Daryls wedding.  
> There will be a kidknapping of a main character.  
> An attempt of rape.  
> (I'm saying this now so anyone who needs to be warned, will be. I will keep updating the notes to let you know when it is coming.)


	51. Saturday Part 1

It's the day before the wedding. 

Beth woke up excited. Daryl woke up anxious. DJ woke up screaming.

"What is wrong buddy?" Daryl tried rocking him.

Beth tried feeding him.

Daryl changed him.  

But the screaming kept going. 

"DJ, baby, please calm down!" Beth rocked him. 

Daryl ran upstairs and Beth looked confused. 

He returned a few moments later with the vest. 

He grabbed Dj and wrapped it around him. 

"Why does he love that so much?" Beth wondered. 

"Because its part of both of us. It's part of the family." Him, his daughter, his brother and Beth have all worn that vest. It's Daryls Jr. turn. 

The phone rang and Beth answered it. "Hello." 

"I'm coming over tonight, with your bridal party. We're spending the night. Daryl is going to Ricks." Risk was his best man. "We'll be there at 8." She told her. 

"Okay." she said. 

Maggie hung up. 

"Your going to Ricks tonight apparently." He already knew. But really he was going to the farm. "Yeah I know. Forgot sorry."

"I dont like the idea of sleeping without you though." She admitted. 

"Me either. Want me to take DJ tonight. Now that hes wobbling he can carry the rings." Daryl joked. 

"He's already carrying the rings. Maggie has some motor wagon or something she plans on putting him on." She explained. 

"Interesting." Daryl thought. 

"You can take him, he likes you better anyway." She teased. 

"Your full of it, you know that." He knows DJ favors him but he does love Beth too. 

"What do you want to do for a few hours before we get separated?" She asked. 

"I just want to be with you." He admitted. "And our boy." 

He put DJ in his play pen with the vest. DJ started throwing the learning blocks around and laughing. 

"Have you seen the cats?" Beth asked. 

"Not since last night." 

She went upstairs and looked around. Not in the bathroom. Not in the bedrooms or closet.

"Daryl I cant find them." She stated in worry.

"Calm down. I'll check the basement." He told her.  He opened the door and went down. The cats were down there but how. They never went down there. It was basically empty.

He lifted up Lovey and Creeper ran up. "In the basement." He stated. 

"How?" She asked. 

"'M not sure." He said. 

Its was strange. 

"Bad kitties." Beth spoke in baby talk to her cats. "Scaring momma like that." 

"Turning into a crazy cat lady on me." He teased. 

"Yes!" she teased. "I'm going to get a million cats and only wear a robe and walk around with rollers in my hair." She started laughing. 

"Your lucky I love you women." He chuckled. 

~~~

They spend the day together. After getting a good meal in all of them they took Scooby out for a walk. They came back and DJ took a nap in his play pen. Daryl and Beth made love on the sofa. She didnt care that they were watching anymore. She had Daryl and thats all that mattered. She knews he will protect her. 

Her belly is bigger now. Three months along with twins. When she felt Daryl cum she realized. "My dress might not fit." 

Daryl chuckled. "What?"

"I just realized my dress might not fit." She climbed off Daryl and lowered her causel maternity dress. 

"We'll go try it on." 

"I dont have it Maggie does." She stated. 

They let it go for the moment until Maggie showed up later. 

"Daryl go to Ricks, I need to try my dress on." She shooed him away. 

"You gonna kiss your son?" He asked. 

She leaned over, kissed DJ and Daryl. "Love you. Calm my tonight." She hurried her words. 

"Love you too." Daryl hooked DJ up in Glenns van, next to Hershel. He then put their bags in the back seat.  

Glenn drove them to Daryl new house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next couple of chapters, leading up to Beth and Daryls wedding.  
> There will be a kidknapping of a main character.  
> An attempt of rape.  
> (I'm saying this now so anyone who needs to be warned, will be. I will keep updating the notes to let you know when it is coming.)


	52. Saturday Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting a night early because i might post the wedding chapter tomorrow. or just wait till next week.

Daryl left and Beth rushed upstairs with her dress. 

"Thank god!" She sighed. "It fits." 

"It is a maternity dress." Maggie told her. 

"I know but I was worried." She said. "Oh fuck, my boys left." She just realized. 

"You'll see them tomorrow." Maggie stated. 

She wanted her boys. Nothing was worth not having them. 

The girls prepared a few goodie bags before the wedding, last minute things. Beth went to her hair appointment along with her bridal party. 

Daryl canceled his. He just wanted to make sure Beths house was ready. 

Daryl was ready to marry that women. 

~~~

Beth got a professional wash and dry. A small trim and got curlers put in her hair so she could wear them overnight. 

"Are you excited?" Michonne asked. 

"Very." Beth admitted when they got back in the house. "How was your wedding to Rick?" She asked. 

"Very simple actually. I think a year after we got here. We got married. I feel for Rick in the prison. I didnt mind." She admitted. 

"I never knew that." Beth said. 

"No one did." 

~~~

The night was pretty easy. The girls gossiped and shared some storys. Beth talked about her time in the wild with Daryl. 

It was a very good night. She spoke to her boys on the phone and told Dj and Daryl how much she loved them.

She was so exited for tomorrow. 

She doesnt know of the horrors to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the next chapter of breeding farm one character will be kidnapped and almost raped.   
> Other character will be kidknapped and possible killed (I'm saying possibly simple so I dont give away spoilers)  
> (I'm saying this now so anyone who needs to be warned, will be. I will keep updating the notes to let you know when it is coming.)


	53. The Wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is attempt at rape, murder, abuse and betrayal in this chapter.   
> You have been warned.

Beth woke up to Maggie screaming at her to wake up.

The bridal party had left to the farm except for Maggie. They stayed so the hairstylist could finish Beths hair and the make up artist could do their job. 

Both girls looked beautiful be 12pm. The horse and carriage had arrived for the two of them. The wedding was at 4. It would take at least 3 hours to get there but they wanted to be safe. Beth put her dress on and a cardigan from her closet. It was a little chilly. Maggie was wearing her Maid Of Honor dress. It was a nice brown and fit her body perfectly. The wedding was rustic themed so it fit. 

~~~

Daryl and the rest were frantically trying to get the wedding ready. They've been working all morning. It was going on 3 so he knew he would see Beth soon.

He can admit that hes never felt like this before. His body tingled in excitement. Beth was going to be his wife. It already felt like she was but it will be official now. He had his son in his arms and he was so happy. 

"Maggie has a list. DO NOT dress DJ until at least 5 minutes before wedding this way he doesn't get messy."

"I can take him if you like Daryl." Billi came up behind him. "You look clean." She teased. 

"Yeah. Sure." She took DJ. 

She smiled and giggled at DJ. Billi was wearing a tan dress with no straps. Daryl felt guilty for looking but her chest popped in the dress. 

"I've got to put my suit on." He was going to take his son.

"I've got him. I'll bring him to your room if he gets fussy." She explained. He wasnt sure if he should but she seemed to be on their side and she was a good person back then. 

"Alright."

~~~

"You okay Beth?" Magge asked her in the carriage. 

"Just miss my boys." She admitted. "Where are we going?" 

"It's a suprise." Maggie looked around. "Wait, sir. Where are you going?" He took the wrong turn. 

The man didnt answer. 

"Sir?" He moved and they saw he lifted a gun to them. 

"Sit back and shut up." He ordered. 

Beth feared for her life. 

~~~

Daryls heart was pounding. He was nervous. 

Rick came in. 

"You ready?" 

"Yeah, just have to get DJ and dress him." He said. 

They walked out and didnt see Billi. 

"Billi?" Daryl called. "Find her." Daryl grunted. Could his father have grabbed her and his son? Could she have took his son?

The boys frantically searched around. 

"Looking for me?" She said. 

"Wheres my son?" Daryl grunted. 

"With Maggie." She lied. 

"Maggies here?" 

"She was. I saw the carriage up the block and Beth wanted her son. They knew they were early so they took a ride for a few minutes." She needed to cover her ass. 

Daryl didnt believe her. 

"You can call her. The carriage driver has a cell phone." She handed him hers. Why does she have one? No one expect for important people get one. 

"What the number?" 

She already had it in the dial log.

The driver heard his phone. He stopped the horses just outside a large cabin house. 

"Your going answer this. Your going to tell him you have Daryl Jr and that he's okay and you'll both be at the wedding. If you let on the fact that you dont have him or the fact that you wont be there I will shoot her. And give the order to shoot this boy." He lifted a pad that had a video of an older man Beth knew to be daryls father holding DJ. 

Maggie answered the phone. 

"You got DJ?" He answered. 

"Yes." She hesitantly asked. 

"Something wrong?" He could feel it. 

"No Daryl." The man gestured the gun to the screen of DJ. "We'll be there later, dont worry." 

"Let me talk to Beth." 

"You want to talk to Beth?" She said. 

"Yes but her on the phone." 

The man gestured her to give Beth the phone. 

"Beth, tell me whats wrong?" He stated. 

"Nothing Daryl. I'm just nervous." 

They had a plan, he knew how to get the truth out of her. "Remember that time in the woods, with the cabin. We found that kitten and..." 

She knew where he was going. "Yes the black kitten." Black means help. Tabby means come just in case. And Orange means nothing is wrong. 

The man gestured her to hurry up. "Daryl I have to go, DJ's getting fussy." She hung up the phone. 

"So what happened to the kitten?" The man asked as he started the horses and headed towards the large cabin. 

"It was killed." She looked at. Knowing he would be too. 

"Thats not a good story to tell on your wedding." The man chuckled. 

"We learned a lesson from it. Never take a kitten from its mother." The incident was fake but the moral was real. 

They made it to the cabin and the man instructed them to get out. 

They did and Beth saw her son in Daniel Dixon's arms. 

"Give me my son." She ordered. 

"You sure speak to the president with more respect." The carriage driver stated. 

"Take that one." Daniel said. 

The driver grabbed Maggie. She as fighting but he knocked her out. Beth worried about her sister but she had to be string for DJ. 

"Momma!" He cried. 

"Give me my son!" She ordered. 

"Now I know why my son likes you so much, feisty little bitch. Get in the house." He ordered her. 

She walked in the cabin made her go upstairs. 

~~~

Daryl grabbed Billi from the arm. 

"Wheres my family!" He yelled and pulled her in the house. "Wheres my son?" He throw her into living room. 

"Probably already dead." She stated. "And your wife, soon to be anyway." She chuckled. 

He punched her. "What is going on?" Rick shouted from up door. 

It distracted Daryl and Billi disappeared. 

"Get her!" He ran out the back and tried to get her but she was gone. 

"What happened?" Glenn asked. 

"She took my son! Beth and I have a code if we think theres something wrong we ask _'do you remember the kitten we found in the woods?'_ If the person answers Black it means help. Tabby means come just in case. And Orange means nothing is wrong.She answered black." He told he as he grabbed his keys. 

"What about Maggie?" 

"I heard her, she was fine." Rick explain to Michonne what was going on. "I dont even know where to go." They saw Billis car taking too. 

"Follow her." Daryl climbed inside and followed her with Glenn and Rick. 

~~~

Daniel made Beth enter a bedroom. She didnt know what happened to her sister but she knew he still had her son and she needed to keep him safe. 

"So what do you want from me? And my son?" Beth asked when she saw him locking the three locks on the door. 

"I want to have a little fun. See what my sons likes so much about you." He eyed her body up and down. He heard a tap at the door. He cautiously opened it. 

She saw him talking to someone, he looked back at her. "Looks like that going to have to wait." He said as he left the room with DJ. 

"I want my son!" She screamed and pounded on the door. 

~~~

Daryl followed Billi down the road. She speed up and so did he. He was going crazy. The bitch had his son. Daryl saw her stopped the car in the middle of the road and start running. He drove till he got to her car and jumped out and did the same. 

~~~

Beth was scared. What was he doing to her son? 

The man returned without DJ. 

"Where is my son?" She shouted. 

He showed her a monitor. He was sleeping. "The boy was exhausted. It's good to keep a schedule you know."She had the monitor and watched to see if he was breathing. He was, thankfully. 

"If your gonna kill me or me why let him take a nap, why bring us out here? Why not just kill us in our sleep like you do with other people or set our house on fire?" 

"I didnt say I want you dead or that boy. Just dont want him getting in the wrong hands. And being used to destroy this community I've built." He started to pull off his belt. 

"What are you doing?" She asked but she knew. 

"Seeing why my son likes you so much." He growled and shoved her down onto the bed. He grabbed both her wrist in one hand. 

Beth fought to get out of his grip but he was so strong, she couldn't even twist her wrist in his hand. She took a deep breath. she had to think as he was wrestling to get her dress up. 

"Wait, wait." She calmly said. 

He looked down at her. 

"You want to see what Daryl likes so much about me right?" She wanted to try and get some control. He looked at her face. Daryl told her how to manipulate him. 

"You gonna show me?" He growled. 

"Yeah, but I like it on top." He didnt trust her. He grabbed his belt off the bed and wrapped it around her wrist. She didnt know what she was doing but she had to gain some kind of control. 

He ripped her dress completely off. Her stomach was big and he put his hand on it. She was disgusted but didn't show it. The man started to undress after  he pushed her to the bed. Daniel after getting mostly naked climbed on the and pushed Beths legs apart. 

"I thought you wanted me to show you?" She worried. It would be easier to take control if she was ontop. 

"I want to taste first." He chuckled. 

She was tensed. 

She didnt want him to touch her like this. 

He rubbed his fingers accross her panties. 

She realized that her heels were still on. She waited until his head was closer to her privets. She squeezed her thighs around his head and dug her heel into his side. She broke skin. She had him on the ground. She rushed to the door and quickly unlocked it. She was able to get the belt off her wrist with her mouth.

She saw a room next to the one she was in and tried opening the door but it was locked. She pounding on the wooden door until it open. She saw Daniel now coming after her. She saw Dj and grabbed him out the crib and rushed out the room. Daniel as right at her ass. She running down the stairs in heels, basically naked with DJ sleeping in her arms. "Maggie!" Beth scream. Just encase she was free. 

Daniel reached out to grab Beth from the stairs but she managed to avoid his grip. He was falling down the stairs and she was quick enough to get out of his way. 

"Maggie!" She ran out the house 

She saw Daniel behind her. He grabbed her. 

DJ woke up screaming. Daniel punch her right in the eye and she fell. DJ pulled from her arms and crawled away. Beth tried to pull her body up and run after him. Beths eye was completely swollen. She couldnt see out of it. Daniel lifted her with one arm around her waist. DJ had crawled into another room, she couldnt see him anymore. Beth fought to get out of her arm. He was so strong. She worried about the babies in her belly. She felt like he was crushing them. Daniel swung her and throw her to the ground.

"I wanted to be nice to you!" He climbed on top of her. Completely immobilizing her. "But you had to be a little bitch! Now I had to mark up that pretty little face of yours." He reached up to a table he had next to the wall. In the drawer he had a knife.

Beth feared even more for her life. She has no idea where DJ was or Maggie and she knows shes going to die.

~~~

Daryl chased Billi but lost her. He saw the cabin. He was shocked, he's never seen it before. He scooped it out first. He walked around to the back.

"I got her!" Rick yelled.

Daryl had a gut feeling. He didnt look back. He kept going. He got to the back of the house and saw two men guarding the back glass sliding door.

Rick came over with a struggling Billi in his arms.

"Shh." Daryl said.

"What do you want me to do with her?" Daryl wasnt prepared for a fight. He didnt have rope or guns or anything. He lifted a large branch and waked her on the head with it. She was out.

"There." He kept the branch and crept over to the back door.

He saw DJ on the glass smacking his hand against the window, luckily the men were ignoring him. He seemed unharmed.

~~~

"Get off me!" Beth struggled under him.

"Maybe I should cut these babies out before I kill you?" He drug the knife across her belly. "Probably already dead anyway."

~~~

Daryl rushed the one guard and hit him with the branch. The other one attacked him and Daryl punched him repeatedly.

DJ saw him. "Dadda!Dadda!Dadda!" He screamed.

Beth heard him. Daniel heard him. "Daryl!!" She screamed he punched her in the face again.

Daniel got up and went to the kitchen. The back door was open and DJ was gone. Daryl handed Rick DJ.

"Get him out of here." Rick ran with DJ. Glenn was still with him.

They were hiding on the side of the house when Daniel stepped out and saw the bodies of his guards. He went to rush back in but Daryl grabbed him from the back, with his arm around his neck.

"Hows it feel being the one whose trapped?" Daryl growled. He tightened his grip around his fathers neck, trying to make him pass out.

He looked in and saw Beth on the floor. He didnt think he just let go and ran to her. She was naked, swollen, bruised and bleeding. "Beth." He whimpered. He pulled his jacket off and wrapped her in it.

Daniel came up behind him and pulled him off. He through Daryl to the floor. "This is my house! This is my world! Your will not ruin it!" He kicked Daryl in the gut, repeatedly. Daryl couldnt let this man beat him. This man needed to be taken down. He just needed the strength to get up.

Glenn came behind Daniel and did something Daryl couldnt see. He just saw him fall. He reveled Glenn standing with a knife. He stabbed him in the spine.

"Gonna take the bitch way out, have a pussy kill me for you!" Daniel grunted. he was going to agitate Daryl til the day he died.

"NO!" He grunted and got up. "I'll do that myself!" He started kicking him over and over again. The face, the stomach, the dick. Daryl wanted to torture this man. He wanted him dead but he wanted him to suffer first.

"Daryl." Beth groaned from the ground. "Daryl." He heard her this time. He looked at her. "Just end it."

He grabbed the knife off Daryl and stabbed him in the head. He was pretty sure his father was dead before the knife but that was just in case. It was over. They were free from him. He went to Beth.

"Do you know where Maggies at?" Glenn asked.

"No." Beth said. It hurt her to speak. "Wheres DJ?" She worried.

"Rick has him." He assured her. He held Beth.

"I need a doctor." She told him.

Glenn came down with Maggie she had rope burns on her wrist, ankles and mouth.

"The babies." She looked down and saw the blood on the floor, coming from her panties.

"Lets go." He lifted her and they all rushed off. Billis body was still in the woods where they left her. They didnt care what happened to her.

They got in the car with Rick and DJ and rushed to the hospital. Daryl called Dr. Roche along the way.

"You're gonna be fine, I promise." He told her as she cradled DJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think?


	54. The Aftermath Part 1

They knew they have to act fast. 

Daryl went with Beth to the hospital. 

Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Michonne, Abraham, Tara, Sasha, Keith and so many others in the rebellion grabbed the guns they've been hiding and headed towards the compound. Over 60 people.  

Their leader was dead. It was time for them to understand that. 

They were in charge now. 

Denise, Bernadette and Eugene gathered the kids and took them to a safe house along with 20 people to guard them. 

 

Dr. Roche was there waiting for Beth and Daryl. 

She preformed several test, including an ultra sound. 

"What is it?" Beth asked when she saw the doctors face. Daryl held her hand. 

"Absolutely nothing." The doctor was shocked. "The babies are fine." The doctor turned the sound on and they heard the two heart beats. "Those are some strong twins you have." 

"Are you serious?" Daryl asked. 

"Yes." They looked at the screen. They could see the babies. 

"So what was the bleeding from?" Beth asked. 

"Most likely just stress. You've had alot today." 

They were so happy. DJ was playing on the chair. But Daryl was having a hard time breathing. 

"You need to get checked. I think you broke a few ribs." Dr. Roche said to him. 

"No, I've got things to do." He stated as he tried to stand. 

"If you broke a rib and it punctures one of your organs you wont be able to help anyone." She told him. 

Dr. Roche went to the door. "Steve, take Mr. Dixon down to Xray and get a shot of his ribs. If theres any problem without the paperwork just let me know." She told him. Daryl tried to stand again. "Get him a wheel chair first." 

~~~

A battle was coming. No plan or practice could help them now. 

They hoped things would go smoothly but that's never the case. Rick and everyone else knew they would have to drop bodies, just didnt know how many. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the battle will be posted next week. My brain is stuffy right now so nothing is working for me. Sorry the chapter is so short but I wanted to be able to give you something for the Tuesday update.


	55. The Aftermath Part 2 (The Release)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a short chapter but I hope you like it!

No one knew there was a plan in action encase the president died. 

Rick didnt know what he was walking into. 

The release of the walkers. 

Just as Rick and his crew made it to the compound.

They saw it.

The doors busted open.

The walkers came flooding out. 

They weren't expecting it. 

No one in Ricks crew, except Daryl but hes not there, have gone up against a walker in years. 

"Get them before they spread!" Rick yelled. 

~~~

"No broken ribs, just bruised." The doctor told Daryl. 

"Alright." He kissed Beth and DJ and said. "I gotta go." 

"Be safe." She didnt want to let go of his arm. 

"Promise." He pulled away. 

~~~

Daryl left the hospital and the doors locked and sealed behind him. He heard sirens and a speaker inside. 

"This is an emergency! The walls have been breached. The infected are inside!" 

"BETH!" Daryl pounded on the doors. 

The doctor was at the doors. "We cant let you in Daryl. Beths safe, figure out whats going on." She shouted to him through the doors. 

Daryl hopped in his truck and headed for the compound. 

He heard the sirens going off all through the town. 

He saw the walkers almost immediately. 

What the fuck was going on. 

 

 


	56. The Aftermath Part 3 (Toxic)

Daryl drove past the safe house and saw Bernadette trying to get his attention.

He drove to the house and rushed in before walkers could get near him. 

"Take this." She handed him his crossbow and arrows. "And these." A hand gun and some extra rounds. "Get to the compound, control the speakers. Get everyone inside a building. Seal the doors and windows." She started to grab her own weapons.

"What are you doing?" Eugene protested. 

"Theres a button that releases toxic gas. The gas will kill the walkers. But it will kill people as well. If we can get the people inside we can kill the walkers. But we need to hurry. You hear the arlam counting down. One it gets to 1 the compound doors lock and seal and cant be opened from the outside. Aldo I have to do it. The button is guarded by thumb scan, its my thumb, Patrick Rays thumb and Bob Rows thumb." She stated. 

"What about the other two?" Daryl asked. 

"Their defiantly there. And if I have to cut off their thumb to get it I will." She was stern. 

"How are we going to get everyone inside?" Daryl asked as they rushed back out to his car. 

"The speakers, if they can hear us they should listen."

Daryl drove quickly past the walkers.

"GET IT IN THE COMPOUND!" Daryl yelled to the people fighting.

He hopped out to help fight. Bernadette climbed over and drove to the compound. She knew he would met her in there. "Hurry!" Daryl yelled as he killed 2 walkers. 

"Rick!" Rick turned a missed a walker about to grab him. 

Daryl used his crossbow to kill ten walkers. Then he was out of arrows. 

They ran to compound as fast as they could. Bernadette was there already. 

"Lets go!" There was a arlarm, the doors were going to lock and seal soon. 

"TEN...NINE...EIGHT...SEVEN..."

Several people were inside already but Rick, Daryl, and Michonne were to far away. 

"TWO...ONE..." The compound doors closed and sealed. 

Daryl knew he they were locked out but they had to get inside a building or car quickly. 

"Do it!" Daryl yelled to Bernadette through the doors. "We have to get inside!" Daryl yelled as he shot walkers. We cant be inside when she releases the gas!" He told Michonne and Rick. 

They heard Bernadette on the speaker. "IF YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU NEED TO GET INSIDE!" There were speakers surrounding this community. Everone could hear her. "YOU NED TO GET INSIDE AND MAKE SURE ALL DOORS AND WINDOWS ARE CLOSED TIGHTLY. NO OUTDOOR AIR SHOULD BE ABLE TO COME IN." She spoke clearly. "THERE WILL BE A GAS RELEASED THAT WILL KILL THE WALKING DEAD AND AND ANYONE ELSE WHO BREATHS IT IN. YOU HAVE LESS THEN THREE MINUTES TO SEAL YOUR DOORS AND WINDOWS." 

Daryl, Rick and Michonne ran to a very close by van. They climbed in and closed the doors and windows. It was a handy mans truck. So there was duct tape inside. 

"Tape the doors and windows!" Daryl said as he tossed them tape rolls. They swiftly did as told. 

A few moments had past and Bernadette said again. 

"DO NOT LEAVE YOUR HOME UNTIL YOUR HERE THAT IT IS OKAY. THE GAS WILL BE RELEASED IN TEN SECONDS. 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1." Bernadette pressed the button. 

 

 


	57. The Wait

This is the hardest part. 

Daryl sitting in this van watching the infected fall from this toxic gas, wondering if Beth heard the sirens and closed her hospital room window. 

Hows DJ? 

When will the smoke clear? 

"How are the babies?" Michonne asked. 

"Alive and kicking." Daryl admitted. 

"Thats really good." She said. 

"Yeah, if this gas didn't get to them." He worried. 

He looked out the window and saw fog, dark, thick fog. 

~~~

Beth was in her hospital room, cradling DJ. "Momma's here." She told him. 

She looked out the windows and the thick dark fog was all she could see. 

"Daddy!" DJ cried. 

"He'll come back soon baby, I know he will." 

~~~

Daryl watched his watch. 

Hours had gone by and the fog hasn't cleared. 

"Fuck." He said. 

"What?" Rick asked. 

"The house, I think I left the windows open and the animals are there." He remembered. 

"Beth will kill you if her pets are dead." Michonne told him. 

"Oh yeah." Rick chuckled. He saw the way she cared for her pets. 

 

 


	58. Just enjoy it Beth

Beth sits in her hospital bed watching the fog and fearing for Daryl and her home. She knows she closed the doors and windows so her dogs and cats are fine but wheres Daryl? Why wasnt he on the speaker? 

DJ fell asleep next to her. She held DJ and fell asleep. 

~~~

"Beth. Wake up." Daryl woke up Beth. She as in her bed, on the farm. "Come on. Your gonna miss his first day." She doesnt realize whats going on. 

"First day?" She was confused. 

She looked and went downstairs. 

DJ was 5 years old now. 

There were twin boys.

"Daryl whats going on?" 

"What?" He said but not really paying attention because he was rushing. He put DJ's school bag on him. 

"The Fog?" She questioned. 

"The fog? You mean that thing from almost 5 years ago?" Daryl stated. "Come on Beth." The went outside and a school bus was pulling up. 

DJ kissed his mom and dad and went on the bus. 

Beth is so confused. 

"Lucas stop!" Daryl shouted. "Merle!" He yelled. 

"Whats going on??" She turned. 

"Their throwing eggs at each other!" He was holding them back with his hands on each of their heads. 

Beth heard crying. What is it? 

"Beth can you get her?"

Suddenly she was in a nursery. Lifting up a baby girl, maybe a year old. 

She looked at the wall and saw in big bold letters Annette.

"Hi baby." She smiled when the baby stopped crying in her arms.  

Her cats came running in and played in her feet. She heard barking and took the baby over to the window. Two beautiful great danes, Scooby and another. 

"Hows our girl?" Daryl came in the room. 

"I'm so confused." She told him. 

"Just enjoy it Beth." He smiled at her.

And she did. She enjoyed the rest of her day. Until she woke up that is. 

The fog had cleared. 

"Daryl." She said outloud. Hoping he was coming back to her. 


	59. Days Gone Bye

When the fog cleared and Daryl heard Bernadette say it was okay he rushed out and saw the bodies. Hundreds of bodies. Infected and human. He couldn't think he ran to Beth. He literally ran. From the compound to the hospital. Miles and miles away. 

The hospital doors were still shut. 

"Beth!" He screamed.  

He banged on the glass doors until it shattered. He ran up the stairs and straight to Beths room. 

"Daryl!" She nearly cried over the sight of him. 

~~~

Daryl, Rick and the took over. 

They cleaned the bodies up with a crematory they had on sight. 

The new order. 

Daryl was the new man in charge. 

Rick is second. 

Daryls fathers men could either submit or be killed. 

Most submitted. Others, they had to deal with. 

~~~

Daryl Beth and DJ stayed at the house on the compound until everything was set. 

He told her he had a surprise for her but she had to wait for it. 

~~~

Daryl went to the compound and took his fathers office over. 

"Heres the citizens list.  The people who are gone now are crossed off, cause of death is next to the name." A man gave him the list. "Your man, Rick, is moving people around. Swtitching houses. But he's not telling the property management so they don't know whats free or not." 

"I'll talk to him." He stated as he looked over the list. 

"You wanted the information about supplies." The same man, Derek, handed him a folder. "The deals your-the last president man. Any other groups, survives, that we know of." 

Daryl grazed the folder not realizing there was a bigger badder problem to come in those folders. 

"Daryl." Rick came in. 

"Yeah?" 

"The pits are empty, no bodies. Everythings clean." He said with happiness. 

"Alright, lets figure out these fucking deals." He said as he dropped the folders on the table. 

 

 


	60. A Retry

Daryl grabbed Beth and DJ in the morning. 

He took them to a priest in the moment. He had Rick, Michonne, Maggie and Glenn met them there and they got married quickly. Repeated the vows the priest read and wear what they had on. Daryl, his vest and raggedy jeans. Beth wore straight jeans and and a loose shirt to hide her already big belly. DJ wore pajamas. It was just easier to leave him in them. 

The wedding was quick and they were happy. Daryl couldnt wait any longer. He drove Beth right past their home and right to the farm. 

"Daryl!" She cried out. "Tha-" She couldnt stop crying. She saw her farm. 

"Maggie's gonna bring the four legged kids over later. After I get you and my boy settled I'm gonna head back and pack." 

She couldnt speak. She just remembered everything. 

They got to the house. They went inside. She saw all the photos on the walls. The furniture almost the same as before. She was flooded with memories. Dancing with her dad was she was a little girl on Christmas. Kissing her first crush on the porch when her daddy wasnt home. All the parties and the celebrations. The good time and even the bad. It was all here. 

"You ever gonna stop cryin?" He asked, not coldly just curiously. 

She laughed. 

"You did this?" 

"Yeah." 

"Your the best damn man in the whole wide world Daryl Dixon." She hugged him. 

 

 


	61. Time Goes On

Daryl never thought he could be so happy. He loves Beth. Shes his whole life. Along with his kids. It's been 2 months. DJ just turned one. A big party with all is family. The farm was perfect. Daryl had everything he's ever dreamed up. Beth was now 5 months pregnant. Loving every minute of it. 

It's been 2 months of peace. 

No problems. 

But that couldnt last. 

Nothing good can last here. 

~~~

Daryl came behind Beth and wrapped his arms around her. "Hows our boy?" Beth asked as she turned the sink off. 

"Just went to sleep. He had a big day." He reminded her. 

"Oh I know. And lots of toys that his daddy has to put together." She teased. 

Daryl heard his phone ring. It was perks of being the head man. He gets a phone. "Yes?" Her answered. 

It was Greg. A man who know of his fathers deals and trades. 

"We need to talk. It's about Daniels deals. Theres trouble coming." 

"I'll be in early." Daryl said. He didnt want his day to be ruined. 

"No Mr. Dixon now. It's that bad." Daryl wasnt sure but he said fine and hung up. 

"I have to go in." 

"Why?" She worried. 

"I dont know. It's something bad." 

"I'll call Rick. Get the guys to met you." She said rubbing her big belly. 

"I'll call them." He told her. "Try to get some sleep. Keep our babies safe." He teased her. 

"Always do." Daryl put his jacket on, over his vest. 

"Let Scooby and Sally in." They got a second great Dane. 

He opened the door and they rushed in. "That was easy." 

"Who wants some leftovers." Beth asked the dogs. 

Daryl chuckled as he headed to his truck. They got rid of what they had and got a simple truck and minivan. 

He worried when he thought about the trouble to come. 

He hoped Greg was just exaggerating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just so people understand. I'm not using the same locations as the show. The area I'm sticking with his Near the Greene farm and large distances surrounding it. while Daryl and Beth were on their own. Daniel completely demolished the area and rebuilt it. The prison was knocked down and rebuilt as something else. When they were expanding the gates they found Beths Farm and Daryl rebuilt that himself. Just so people know I will be bringing in Negan, Alexandria, The hilltop but I'm not sure about the kingdom yet. Thats why I explained the locations thing because I know alexandria is extremely farm from the Greene Farm. It will be far in this story but not as far. The locations are blurry because Daniel built his creation through state lines. So theres no single state that Daryls gated community is in.   
> Hope you understood that.


	62. If We Have too? Then We Will.

Daryl made it to his office and Greg looked anxious. 

"Whats the problem?"

"Your father had two main deals. The Hilltop and The Saviors. The Hiltop delivered fresh fruits and vegetables, leafs for teas and flowers. We traded meats and protection from the Saviors. The Saviors we traded food and weapons for them not killing us, basically. Before all the walls were built around this place the presidant grabbed a few man who called themselves the saviors. Your father..." He saw Daryl get mad. "Daniel, admitted he saw himself in them but worse and he didnt like it. At the time we didnt have the power to take these people down. When our walls got bigger, they got more men. They have douple, maybe even triple the people we do but set up all over. Different safe houses. Their leaders name is Negan. And the rumor is hes worst hes even worse then Daniel." 

In Daryl eyes, no one could be worse. 

Rick who was listening in from behind said. "You know what he looks like?" 

"No." He stated. 

"We'll just have to take care of it." Rick looked to Daryl. 

"Where do we deliver the stuff?" Daryl asked. 

"We dont, they come to our gates. Tomorrow." He knew Daryl was about to ask. 

"Saviors or Hiltop?" 

"Hiltop, tomorrow. Saviors on Friday." He looked at Rick, Daryl and now Glenn. "Hiltop normally sends one man. Paul, people call him Jesus. Saviors send a man named Dewight and a few random others." 

"Alright." He gestured Greg to leave. 

"We met them first. If we dont need problems. We're not starting them." Daryl admitted. He doesnt want war. If theres no problems started then hes not starting them. 

"If we have to?" Rick asked. 

"Then we will." Daryl made it clear. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a few hours early.   
> Hope you enjoy!


	63. Jesus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy the extra chapter.   
> im in a writing mood so i might post more.

They prepared for The Hiltop people coming and just played along. 

But they didnt come as scheduled. 

Daryl was suspicious. The first meeting since his Daniels been dead and something goes wrong. 

"Something aint right." Rick said as he waited at the gates. 

"I know." Daryl admitted. 

"We can go out and find the dingelberries." Abraham said. 

"If they know the presidents dead they might be a threat." Glenn explained. 

"Look." A man in the watch tower gestured to a man coming their way. He was dragging himself basically. 

As he got closer he shouted. "We had a deal!" He was angry. 

Daryl looked over and saw a man with long hair a beard. He was wearing a beanie and was brutally beaten. 

"You said you would protect us!" He yelled. 

"Open it." Daryl instructed. 

They used a button to open the iron fence. 

Daryl let the man in. 

"Who are you?" The man asked with confusion. 

"You first." 

"Thats jesus." Greg says. 

"Everyones dead." Jesus said. 

The crowd of people go silent. 

 


	64. Trust?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Barn. He's have the animals but he could sleep on the loft." 
> 
> "Why?" Daryl asked. 
> 
> "We were forced to come here. We were forced to do things. We're not going to force this man to stay locked up in some dungeon of a room in chains and shock collars. That wont be us. But we will watch him though. Keep him close. Keep your friends close, your enemies closer right?" Beth said.

Some of Daryls men, Tank and Rory, drove Jesus to the hospital. 

"If all of his people are dead, how'd he get out?" Daryl asked. 

"Jesus is very sneaky. He gets in and out of places like a fly. We would see him wondering around here every once and a while before the gates were higher. Daniel said he was entertaining and he liked finding ways to keep him out." Greg explained.

"So he's a fucking ninja lookin hippy?" Abraham asked.

Greg just chuckled.

"Now we have to decide what to do with him though." Rick told him.

"We dont have jail here, we can lock him in one of the rooms we were held in. The breeding rooms." Daryl stated. 

"Cant. That buildings being reconstructed cant really hold someone where the walls are coming down." Greg reminded him. 

"Thats the new jail right?" Rick chuckled at the irony. 

Daryls cell phone rang. "Everything okay?" He asked when he saw it as his house phone. 

"Yeah, One of the cats scratched DJ. Small mark but I'm taking him to the doctor just to get it clean."

"Is he okay?" He worried. 

"Yeah just a tiny scratch. He didnt even cry." 

"Okay, want me to come?"

"No it's okay." She just wanted to let him know.

"I'll be home tonight." He told her. 

"Love you." She told him. 

"Yeah you too." He hung up. 

"What about your burn?" Abraham asked. 

"What!?" Daryl jumped. "I aint putting him near Beth." Daryl was angry. Why would he even suggest that. 

"From what I've seen hes not dangerous." Greg told him. "He's just sneaky." 

"I'm not risking him around Beth."

"We have to figure something out." Rick stated. 

~~~

Beth drove DJ to the doctor she would never admit it to Daryl but she was worried about rabies or tetanus even though her cats were vaccinated. The doctor looked him over and asked Beth to wait in the waiting room. 

She knew he was fine but the mommy bear instinct was in overdrive. 

Jesus was put in a chair in the waiting room. 

Beth saw him, beaten and looking like he needed a hug. 

"Mrs. Dixon?" The nurse asked. 

"Yes." 

"Dr. Shaw." Their pediatrician. "Wants me to just clean it and wrap it. I'll take him." Beth handed her DJ. 

Without the threat of Daniel Beth trusted more people.

She went over to Jesus. 

"Are you okay? I havent seen you around?" 

"I'm fine." He nodded. 

"Ask for Dr. Yuri, he's good and he doesn't inflict much pain." She saw the gashes on his head. She looked through her bag. "Here." She handed him a baby rag but she had plenty to spare. He wiped the blood off his face. 

"Thank you." 

"Excuse me can we get someone to help-"

"Paul." 

"Help my friend Paul here?" They now knew that her husband was in charge. 

"Mrs. Dixon." Tank rushed over. "Your husband wouldn't like you associating with him." 

"My husband doesnt own me. This man is bleeding all over the waiting room. He needs to be fixed up."

"Momma!" DJ called her as the nurse brought him out. 

"I'll take him back ma'am." The nurse who handed her DJ told her. DJ kept trying to reach out for Paul. Like he wanted him. 

"Remember ask for Dr. Yuri." She told him. 

~~~

Beth was in confusion by the situation but since she was in town she decided to go see Daryl. 

She drove with DJ and he was fine. Nice and quiet. 

She got to the compound. 

"Can I take to my husband?" She giggled as she came up behind him. She loved saying her husband. 

"Hey." He hugged her and DJ. 

"I met this man. Paul. Who did that to him? Is he dangerous?" 

"A threat outside the gates." He knew he had to be honest with her. "I dont know yet." 

"DJ wanted to go him. Like he trusted him." She told him. 

Honestly Daryl thought it was just him liking strangers but DJ seemed to know who to trust. 

"We need somewhere to put him until we figure some things out." Daryl told her. 

She thought. She could feel it in her bones. Paul was good. She could feel it. 

"The Barn. He's have the animals but he could sleep on the loft." 

"Why?" Daryl asked. 

"We were forced to come here. We were forced to do things.  We're not going to force this man to stay locked up in some dungeon of a room in chains and shock collars. That wont be us. But we will watch him though. Keep him close. Keep your friends close, your enemies closer right?" Beth said. 

"Beautiful women." Daryl kissed her. 

 


	65. A Leak In The System

This is when it starts. When the bad choices were made. When things started to go horribly wrong. 

Jesus was released from the hospital the same day and Beth invited him to their home. They got him a bed and set it up in the barn. The dogs and cats had free run of it but he was fine with that. 

"Your welcome to come to the house for food or if you need anything." Beth offered. 

Daryl knew he had to get back out there. Look around. See what he could find. Find out who Negan really was. 

He wasnt telling Beth. 

Nope. 

Not happening. 

Beth would kill him. 

He only intended on being out for a few hours. He took Tara, well she volunteered. Denise came too. Daryl was a little annoyed. He didnt believe Denis and Tara were strong enough to go out with him. Maggie was going to watch their son Benny. Denise and Tara took a jeep. 

Daryl had his bike. 

They just went out. 

They had no intent of killing anything or starting trouble but you never get what you want. 

The three were ran into a group of men and were attacked. 

Leading them was a white man with half his face burned off. 

They shot first and didnt ask questions. 

Daryl started shooting his crossbow and shot the half faced man but just grazed his arm. The two made eye contact as Daryl hopped in the jeep with the women and they took off back to the community. They got back quick and the men didnt seem to be following them. 

Greg greeted him at the gates. 

"That was quick." He stated. 

"We were stopped by a group of men." Tara said. 

"Half burnt off face." Denise stated. 

"Blond hair?"

"Yeah." Daryl said. 

"That might be Dwight. They could be on their way here." 

"They didnt follow us. They were going the opposite way. Like we caught up with them." Daryl stated. 

"You think they were here?" Greg asked. 

Daryl had an idea in his head. He believes they have a leak in the system. How else would someone know to slaughter the Hiltop people. They must have known Daniel was dead. They must have known he wouldnt retaliate. Why are The Saviors close to them, possibly watching them. 

"Nah, just maybe their staying close." Daryl lied to cover his ass. 

Just in case anyone here was in on it. 

"Hey Tara, we're cooking up family dinner this Thursday. Call in the troops." Daryl told her. It was code, they worked out. She knew what it meant. Spread the word. _'Call in the troops.'_ Get everyone together. We need a meeting. _'Cooking up Thursday.'_ A Thursday night dinner to get everyone together. 

"Got it." Tara said. 

 


	66. The Truth About The Cabin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i couldnt take my break. Nope I hated not posting today so I said screw it!.   
> Here is a chapter I've been working on for about a week.

Jesus knocked on the backdoor when he saw Beth at the stove. 

She gestured him to come in. 

“Since I met you in the hospital I knew I knew you from somewhere.” 

“The cabin.” Jesus stated. 

“You didn't say anything. I thought you were a dream.” She remembered. 

“You didn't have a baby or baby bump.” He smiled towards her stomach. 

“Alots changed.” She said. 

“Did you ever tell Daryl about meeting me?” He asked. 

“No.” She admitted. “To be fair. I didn't met you.I wasn't going to tell him that a strange man gave me medicine that helped me. I’m letting him take the credit for that.” She admitted. Jesus understood. 

~~~

_ Daryl and Beth just escaped the prison a few months ago. They had their talking points and Daryl would shut her out. She felt alone most of the time.  _

_ Daryl taught her how to fight and how to use his crossbow just in case. It really helped when they had a group of people coming at them. Daryl knew Beth could kill a walker in a minute but a human. He wasn't sure. About ten men coming to their hiding camp. "Shh Beth." Daryl instructed.  _

_ They were screaming threats. They knew Daryl and Beth were there and they wanted fresh torture play.  _

_ They were getting close but Daryl wouldn't let them hurt Beth. "Stay down." He ordered her. Daryl got up.  _

_ "Look who came out to play." One of the men said.  _

_ "What do you want?" Daryl said, feed up with this bullshit.  _

_ Daryl started walking towards them to keep them from Beth.  _

_ "Wheres that pretty girl of yours?" The man grunted. "We're lonely men and havent had a tight pussy in a long time." He disgusted Daryl.   _

_ “Looks like I got her!” Daryl heard a man behind him. _

_ Without an instinct Daryl shot his crossbow and killed the man holding Beth by her hair.  _

_ The man charged him.  _

_ Daryl was taking down. Beth grabbed a large seemingly sharp branch and rammed it inside one of the mans back that was on top of Daryl. Daryl as down. He had four men kicking him, hitting him. He saw three men come up behind Beth. They grabbed her and started ripping her clothes off. Scratching her skin. Daryl was infureated. He pulled himself up and away from the pounding on him. He used the back of the crossbow and smacked one of the man over the head with it. He fired off two shots and killed them. He shot to of the men molesting Beth. There were three men left. They seemed cowardly. But Daryl was angry.  He was about to shot the cross but the man holding Beth up now threw her down and she cried out.  _

_ He looked down at her and the men were gone. He saw the blood. Her pants were down and he saw the branch in her thigh. He didn't worry about her clothes. He lifted her up and took her to the truck they found a while back. He was taking her to a cabin they found and were heading to anyway. It was hidden behind trees and up a hill. Daryl didn't think anyone had lived there in years. Even before the dead rose.  _

_ “You okay?” He asked as he drove.  _

_ “Just hurts.” She was being brave.  _

_ There was a lot of blood.  _

_ He grabbed a rag from the glove department. “Put pressure on it.”  _

_ They reached the cabin in roughly a half hour. He laid her on the sofa and opened her legs.  _

_ It wasn't sexaul. He accidentally brushed his fingers against her panties, the branch was very close to her privates. He quickly moved his hand away.  _

_ “I gotta get the branch out.” He told her. “Imma get needle and thread first.”  _

_ “My bag.” She said.  _

_ She was always stitching him up.  _

_ He grabbed the bag and felt awkward going through it but he needed to. He grabbed the small bottle of peroxide she had too. She always made sure to have the necessities just in case.  _

_ “You ready?” he asked as braced his hand on her thigh.  _

_ She nodded as he quickly pulled the branch out. Blood didn't pour so he knew it didn't hit an artery. But there was still infection, healing, nerve damage. Things he couldn't even imagine.  _

_ He cleaned her off and stitched her up. She was exhausted.  _

_ He feared she would die.  _

_ She was so pal and sick looking.  _

_ He grabbed a dusty blanket. Shook it off and tucked it around her.  _

_ She didn't have pants now, she must have been cold.  _

_ He stood awake all night.  _

_ Beth woke up after sunrise.  _

_ “Hey.” He saw her awake up, alive.  _

_ “I’m hungry.” She stated.  _

_ “Got squirrels.” He told her.  _

_ “Sounds good.” She tried to move but cringed in pain.  _

_ ~~~ _

_ They spent 2 days there before Beth got weaker.  _

_ Daryl didn't want to leave but he needed to get her medicine.  _

_ He promised her he would be right back.  _

_ After being gone for 10 minutes or 2 seconds. Beth was so out of it she didn't know. A man came in. He had a medicine bottle in his hand.  _

_ She doesn't know how it happened.  _

_ “Here.” He gave her one. He left the bottle in Daryls bag and left.  _

_ She thought maybe it was a dream.  _

_ Daryl came back and Beth was more coherent. _

_ “You good?” He asked as he saw her sitting up.  _

_ “I found these in your bag.” She showed him the bottle.  _

_ “I didn't grab them.”  _

_ “They were in your bag. Maybe you didn't realize it.” She couldn't very well say a ghostly figure of a man left them for her.   _

_ After taking the medicine twice a day, everyday for the week she was better.  _

_ ~~~ _

“How did you know to give me the medicine?” She wondered. 

“I saw the attack. After Daryl had killed most the men. I was nervous that he would think I was one of them so I waited to give you the antibiotics. He’s a scary man.” Jesus admitted. 

“Momma!” Beth heard Dj crying. 

“He must have woke up from his nap.” She rushed upstairs and grabbed him. 

“Do you want a sandwhich?” She asked when she came down. 

“I’ll-” As he was about to answer Daryl busted in. 

“What happened?” Beth asked. 

“Thursday dinner.” He told her. Not sure if he could trust Jesus. 

“You can trust him.” Beth assured Daryl. 

“I think someones playing both sides.” Daryl said. 

“Who?” She asked. 

“Could be him.” Daryl said about Jesus. 

“It’s not me.” 

“Daryl, I don't think it’s him.” 

“Could be anyone.” Daryl said. 

“We’ll figure it out.” She told him. “Ouh.” She quietly said. 

“What's wrong?” Daryl jumped to her aid. 

“Babies just kicking really hard.” She told him. 

He took DJ to make it easier on her. “Relax.” He told her. “Where’d he go?” Daryl looked and Jesus was gone. 


	67. The Living Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick quickly stopped Abe from making the announcements.
> 
> “What's going on?” Rick and abe questioned Daryl.
> 
> “Everyone on that list, is dead.”

“I’ve gotta find him.” Daryl stated. 

Beth wanted to stop him. “Daryl.” He looked back at her. “Babies are kicking. Hard.” She told him. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. But can you watch DJ for a while? I think I need to take a nap.” She asked. 

“Yeah. I got him.” He put Dj on the floor for her and helped her stand. “You sure your good?” 

“Yeah.” She told him. She kinda lied a little. The babies are kicking very hard but she wanted Daryl to not go after Jesus. 

He waited until Beth closed the bedroom door. She did lay on the bed and fall asleep. It’s hard to sleep at night when you have kicking twins inside you. 

He slipped DJs shoes on and his jacket and loaded him into the van. 

Daryl took DJ to Maggie and asked her to watch him. 

She was currently working at a daycare as a nurse. 

Daryl went back to the compound. He wasn't to worried about Jesus. For some reason Beth trusted him. So he wasn't worried yet. Daryl got the check out log. 

“What are you thinking?” Rick asked when he walked past Daryls office and saw him looking over the list. 

“If we have someone going in and out sharing details. They gotta be on the log. Theres 10 people who watch the doors and make sure everyone signs in and out. I doubt all ten are traders but anythings fucking possible.” He noticed something. “This name.”  _ Kegan Worth .  _ “He’s on the citizens list as dead.” Daryl remembered that. 

“Who was he?” Rick asked. 

He shrugged his shoulders. 

“Abe!” Rick called. 

“What?” He questioned as he walked by. 

“Use the loudspeaker. Call up, Kegan Worth, Dean Howsden, Chris Matters, and Robert Cord.” 

“What for?” Rick questioned. 

“Everyone whose left in the past week. Gotta find out why.” Daryl stated. Something was itching at him. 

“Get that citizens list.” Daryl stated. Rick went into his desk and grabbed it. “Stop him.” Daryl stated about Abe. 

Rick quickly stopped Abe from making the announcements.

“What's going on?” Rick and abe questioned Daryl. 

“Everyone on that list, is dead.” 

“Check everyone who has left the past two months.” Daryl stated as he grabbed the citizens list and handed Rick the checkout log. “Abe get the Check in list.” After they had all three list they started comparing. 

“Pete Gray, left the first week after the fog. At 3:02pm. Gean Allian, Fred Savage, Mackey Roulsea and Bob Row left the same time.” 

“All checked back in at 9:09pm.” Abe stated. 

“All alive and work patrol. They have an excuse.” Daryl said.  

“John Roggers, left the day after them at 6:03am.” 

“Never returned.” Abe said. 

“Dead, before the fog.” Daryl stated. “Cause says, Pits.” This was before Daryls time. “Mark that name.” 

They did this until they reached the people who left and came back today. 

10 people have “left” who were dead before and after the fog. Some came back some didn't. Everyone else seem to just leave for their jobs. 

“We’re going government.” Abe stated with a grin. 

Daryl looked confused. 

“ID time.”

Daryl looked to Rick. 

Rick nodded like it was a good idea. 

“Alright, alphabetical order. Picture, name, ID number. New social security number.” Abe stated. 

“Alright. Abe your incharge of that.” Daryl didn't know about of it. “Rick, go to the jobs these seven men are at and try to find them.” 

“Reason?” Rick asked. 

“Job promotion, won the fucking lottery I don't know just locate them.” He stated. 

Daryl hated this. He doesnt want to be in charge. Honestly he’d rather be the muscle. But he has a family to worry about. He can't trust their fate in other people's hands. 


	68. 23 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How the fuck did no body realize this? A man with the same face using different names!?" He was so angry. "We have men at the gates every day, no one noticed!?"
> 
> He saw his phone ring. It was the house. He thought Beth was just going to yell at him for taking off so he didn't answer.

Rick went to all the jobs that the men had worked at and got the same answer. These men were dead. 

Rick reported back to Daryl. But he did have news. He found the connection. "Kieth, Sasha's husband." 

"How is he connected?" 

"He delivered Lunch to all these jobs. Everyday. I saw him as I was checking them out. I checked his schedule and I was right." 

"Lets get more evidence before we jump." Glenn suggested. 

And they got it. 

Daryl was finally able to get the footage from just outside the walls. it showed Keith leaving and returning when the dead men signed in and out. 

"How the fuck did no body realize this? A man with the same face using different names!?" He was so angry. "We have men at the gates every day, no one noticed!?"

He saw his phone ring. It was the house. He thought Beth was just going to yell at him for taking off so he didn't answer. 

~~~

"Daryl Dixon answer the damn phone!" She yelled when she reached his voicemail. She was taking deep breaths. She starting having contraction during her nap and and she knows the babies are coming and fast. "AHH!" She screamed at the painful contraction. "Just wait a few more months babies. Its to soon." She was only 5 months."

Jesus heard her screams from the yard. He rushed in and up the stairs. 

"I need a doctor." She stated. 

He tried to lift her off the bed but she couldnt. It was to painful. 

"I'll call the hospital."

He called but they said they wouldnt be there for an hour at the least. She knew the babies were coming, and soon. 

"Wheres your son?" 

"With Daryl! Looking for you!" She yelled. 

"I was just exploring." 

"OUH!" She cried out. "Their coming now!" She can feel it. She reached for the phone. She called him back. He didn't answer again. "Daryl Dixon you listen to me, if you dont get your ass home now you will never sleep- OH god!- in my bed again! I'm having the babies and I cant get to the hospital!" The voicemail stopped recording. 

"Just relax." Jesus knew what to do. His community didn't have hospitals. Hes assisted on plenty of births. "You have to take your pants off." 

"No! Not till I'm in a hospital!" She was stern. "Ouh! Damn it!" She yelled. 

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. You check and see if your dilated 3 or more fingers you listen to me and let me help you give birth. 2 or less we do what ever you want." He asked her. 

"Fine." She went to take her pants off but needed help. He helped her. "Turn around." 

She went to check herself. It was hard to check but she did. "four fingers." She admitted in fear. 

"Are you going to let me help you?" 

"Yes." She was crying. She wants Daryl here. 

She called Daryl back. 

After the third call he answered. "I'm on my way home. I just got your messages I'm so sorry. Is anyone there Beth?" 

"Jesus." She told him. 

Daryl didnt trust him but he didnt want to scare her. 

"Wheres your clean towels?" He asked. 

"Hall!-Ahhh!-Closet downstairs."  She took a deep breath. "Ambulance wont be here for an hour and I can get out of bed."

"I'm on my way." He promised her. 

He thought he would be there. 

He really did. 

He didnt even realize it when a truck rammed into his van. Daryl was foggy. He smashed his head on the steering wheel. In a haze He saw the blonde man he saw on the road come over to him with a gun aimed at him. A shot was fired. 

~~~

"He said he was coming!" She told Jesus. 

"It's been a half hour and your 10 centimeters dilated. You need to start pushing." 

"I cant! I need to wait for him!" She cried. "Ahh!" 

"He would want you to give birth. As long as their healthy. I dont think he's going to care." 

Beth had to push. It was killing her not to. 

She gave birth to the tiniest boy. He as breathing, shockingly well. She was closer to six months so hopefully it was why her boy was able to breath so well. He was so small in the blanket on her chest. They could hear the ambulance sirens. They got in the ambulance before the second baby was born. "Leave a note for Daryl!" Beth yelled.

Jesus wrote on the front door with a permanent marker. "At hospital. You have one boy so far." 

The EMTs were shocked to see how strong the first boy was. Breathing and fighting but so very small. She ended up having the second baby in the ambulance but he wasnt as strong. He wasnt breathing at first. They got him breathing and conscious but he wasnt as strong as his brother. The EMTs dont think he'll make it but they didnt tell Beth. They spend up to the hospital. 

Quickly the Doctors incubated the newborns. 

They worried baby boy number two wasnt strong enough. 

There was no doubt number one would survive but number two, Beth was scared. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO Sorry this update took so long but I wanted to make it perfect.  
> Hope you dont hate me!!  
> Please let me know what you think so far?


	69. I am Negan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick rounded up people, Beth was so anxious she wanted to go with them but she now has three kids to care for. 1 who doesnt understand whats happening and then 1 who needs help breathing and another who cant even breath with out a machine helping him. 
> 
> Rick promised her he would bring Daryl home to her.

An hour went by and no Daryl. Two hours. Three hours. Four. A day went by and nothing. Rick and the crew searched the entire community. It would typically take weeks but they searched it all in a matter of three days. But no Daryl. 

 

Jesus thought he knew where he might be. 

A Negan compound. 

Rick rounded up people Beth was so anxious she wanted to go with them but she now has three kids to care for. 1 who doesnt understand whats happening and the. 1 who needs help breathing and another who cant even breath with out a machine helping him. 

Rick promised her he would bring Daryl home to her. 

Rick, Abraham, Glenn, Michone, Jesus, Sasha her husband Kieth and few people from the comunity. People Rick needed to watch. The kids of the people who left stayed with people who they trusted. Maggies had to stay with Beth to help her with her babies. She had Hershal with her. 

Jesus waited till night fall to take them to a compound that was gaurded by two men. They recognized Jesus but was told he was dead. When jesus was able to get them to step away from the doors Rick and Glenn shot the men from behind. They had silencers on their guns so it was going to be easy. The 12 people went in and spread out. They began silently and quickly killing the sleeping men. Jesus knew these men were bad. He explained the horror they dealt out. 

They killed over 30 men by the time they finished. But no sign of Daryl. 

"Was Negan any of these men?" Rick asked. 

"No." he stated. "Dwights not here either."  

~~~

Beth sat at her twins incubators all day. She was very depressed and DJ didnt understand this. He cried for mommy but Beth was left in a shock state. Fear had taken her over. Wheres Daryl? Are their babies going to live? Will she survive if they dont? 

Maggie took DJ home with her after visiting hours and he and Hershal had a sleepover. 

She had Rick and Michonnes kids as well as Carl and Judith. 

~~~

Before leaving the compound Rick comforted them.  

"So, whose the trader?" He asked. 

"What?" A few people questioned. 

"How does a man get pulled out of a community full of cameras and gates and no one sees." Rick stated.

The people quickly realized this was a set up. 

The 5 people that were never really part of Ricks crew but worked the cameras and Kieth were noticeable tense. 

"Whats going on?" Sasha asked when she saw Kieth pull away. 

"Your husband and these 5 others are working for Negan." Rick told her flat out. 

"Thats not true. He wouldnt do that." Sasha explained. 

"Kieth, tell her. Tell her how every time you leave these gates its as dead men." 

"And tell her how you men on the gates and camera didn't notice, haven't seen Daryl come in or out when hes definitely not in that community." Rick stated. 

"It wasnt me. I just sat quiet. I didnt do anything." A men named Cam pleaded. 

"You have kids Cam? A wife?" Abraham asked. 

"No." 

"So why would you let it happen?" Glenn questioned.

He didnt have an answer. 

Cam saw Rick tighten his grip on his gun. 

Cam raised his and fired. Nothing came out. 

Rick was smart. He loaded the guns. No one was getting the better of his people. Rick shout him. 

"Any one else want to plead their case?" Abraham stated. 

"Wheres Daryl?" Michonne asked. 

No one else answered. 

"Do you know where Daryl is?" Sasha asked. 

Kieth didnt answer. 

"Kieth. We have kids." She reminded him. 

He still didnt answer. 

"Who are you?"  

"Negan." He stated. 

"I am Negan." The other 4 men chanted with him. 

"I am Negan." 

"I am Negan."

"I am Negan." 

"I am Negan."

"I am Negan." 

"I am Negan."

"I am Negan." 

"I am Negan."

Rick, Michonne, Glenn and Abraham killed the 4. 

"Why are you doing this Kieth? Where is Daryl?" Sasha pleaded. 

He just looked down at her. "I am Negan." He answered so coldly and Rick just shot him. 

"RICK!" Sasha yelled at him. 

"Thats my husband!" 

"Whose been betraying us! He let them take Daryl!" Rick shouted at her. "He deserved it." 

 


	70. Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negans men wrestled Rick and everyone for their guns. 
> 
> They had to be weak. 
> 
> They head to be scared. 
> 
> They couldnt have it any other way. 
> 
> After making them weak, they made them submit. 
> 
> Forcing them to kneel.

A few days past and they still couldnt find Daryl. Sasha wants to kill Rick.

But they all knew they needed to find Daryl. Beth was still in shock. Jesus has been helping take care of her. 

Since killing the 6 men they saw a few people acting more distant and fearful. 

Single people, husband, wives.

Rick isolated them and soon realized they were part of the Negan conspiracy.  They stuck them in jail were left in the hands of a few of Abes friends, Military men ordered to do whatever was needed if they tried to escape. 

Rick, Abe, Michonne and Glenn hatched a plan to get back out and find Daryl.

And make sure they Keep peace in a place that holds their children. 

~~~

"Beth, we're going." Maggie told her. "Bernadette, Denise, Tara and the daycare workers have everyone's kids including Daryl jr." Maggie was trying to wake Beth out of this state of shock. "We're going to bring Daryl home." 

Glenn, Michonne, Abraham, Maggie, Rick, Sasha, Carl and another community member Reese . Rick trusted him and Daryl was training him in tracking. 

"One vehicle or multiple?" Michonne asked. 

"Stick together, must of us aint been out these walls in 4 or 5 years." 

"My last run out, Daryl grabbed a camper. He said it reminded him of something a man named Dale had. But he didnt tell us who Dale was." Reese spoke. "Should be big enough to hold us all."

"Got the keys?" Rick asked. 

"Inside, in the compounds garage." 

"Lets get it then." Michonne stated. 

~~~

That was the start. Simply going out of the gates. 

10 people looking for 1 man. Should have been easy, right? 

~~~

Beth mustard up courage, strength, will, she wasnt sure but she knew she had to get up. Nearly two weeks after giving birth and she ready for a fight. She waited until Maggie was gone. She waited until she knew everyone that would stop her had left. She dressed herself. Pumped as many bottles as she could. Daryl joked with her when Daryl Jr was born and called her a milk machine. Her breast would start to swell almost right after pumping. With the twins her milk seemed to douple. Her babies could nurse yet so she handed the bottles to the nurses to feed through a tube. Baby boy 1, could breath find but couldn't suck anything yet. Baby boy 2, cant do much of anything. Beth hopes bringing Daryl home will save her babies. 

She dressed and was ready. 

She left her note in her hospital room for DJ.

She made it to the garage of the compound where she found Daryls bike. He taught her how to ride before. It was fast and smooth. She felt like she would have Daryl with her if she took it. 

"Your not going anywhere." Jesus told her. 

"I thought you went with them." She stated. 

"No. I knew you would pull this stunt. If you get hurt Daryl will come back and kill me and every one who let you leave that hospital." Jesus told her. 

"You can let me leave or you can come with me. Either way, I'm going and your not stopping me." 

Jesus thought, he could stop her. Hold her still and not let her go. Or he could go with her and protect her. 

"Fine, but I drive." She tossed him the keys. 

They got on the bike and left. 

~~~

"I found this in Beths room." Tara came into the daycare center. Denise began to read the note. It simply stated what she was doing and that she loved her kids. "I'm going to go after her." 

"No." Denise stated. 

"She just gave birth." 

"Tara, no. Check the camera or something but leave it go. She clearly says she wants you to watch her kids. So watch them. Don't go out there." Denise ordered. 

Tara wasnt sure. "I'm going to check the cameras." 

~~~

"Do you know where to go?" Beth asked Jesus on the back of his bike. 

"I have a few ideas." He stated. For some reason Jesus stopped at a stop sign. 

He noticed something. "What?" 

"We're outside the walls, have you seem a walker?" He asked. 

"A few, maybe 6." She stated. They have been out for roughly 20 minutes. They should have seen so many more. 

"Shh." He told Beth. He looked around and the two were quickly surrounded. 

"Look who it is." A gruff man stated with a chuckle. 

~~~

Rick was driving the camper when he saw something. "Whats that?" 

It was a road block made of longs. 

"Road block?" Michonne was slightly confused. 

"Who did that?" Reese asked. 

They stopped when they saw the longs light up in flames. 

"What the hell?" They stepped out of the rv to see the blaze getting high. 

They heard a chain drop and grunting noises. They all turned to see a man hanging from a bridge with a chain around his neck. He was badly beaten and chocking. 

They didnt know the man but they knew this was a sign. 

They were next if they didnt get the hell out of there. 

They all rushed back in the rv and went backwards. 

They started to see more and more walkers coming out of the trees but it was like they couldn't hit the truck. They were attached to trees by leashes and collars. Like guards for stragglers or traps for people. 

They saw a truck appear in front of them. And two behind that and even more behind them. They were going backwards now. 

"What about the road block?" Maggie asked. 

"I dont know but we cant go through the cars. God only knows who's in them." Rick stated. 

"I think thats Negans men." Reese stated. 

"Why do you think that?" Glenn asked. 

He quickly grabbed Glenn around the neck. "Cause I'm one of them." 

They pulled their guns on Reese. 

"Not smart unless you want me to blow Glenns pretty little head off. Now stop the RV and no one has to get hurt." 

They were hesitant. 

"Rick!" Maggies yelled. Wanting him to stop the RV. 

Rick pulled over and stopped. 

The cars they were in front of them now surrounded them. 

"Let him go." Maggie demanded. 

"Not yet, sweet tits." He pulled Glenn out of the Rv by his neck. They all followed. 

Thats when they saw it. 

Daryl, pale, looking like death. He was shot in the shoulder and it looked untreated. He was sweating and  weak. 

"Beth!" Maggie shouted. She saw Beth and Jesus on the oppisite side. 

"Rick." Daryl him. He wanted to kill him for somehow letting Beth leave those walls. 

Beth was in shock seeing Daryl like that. 

A man they now knew as Dwight and another man lined up Rick and crew, including Daryl, Beth and Jesus. Reese stepped away, being part of Negans crew he was safe. 

Negans men wrestled Rick and everyone for their guns. 

They had to be weak. 

They head to be scared. 

They couldnt have it any other way. 

After making them weak, they made them submit. 

Forcing them to kneel. 

It wasnt hard for Daryl. He was so weak he was about to fall down. 

It hurt Beth a little, still sore from labor. 

But they were lined up and on their knees. 

Glenn. Michonne. Daryl. Abe. Maggie. Rick. Sasha. Jesus. Beth. Carl. 

They had no idea the hell to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think?!


	71. Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beth." Daryl shouted, almost like a demand for her to stop. 
> 
> "Ohh Beth, thats pretty. Maybe I should take you too." He grabbed her arm. "Let you be one of my wives." He chuckled. Daryl went almost savage in the back on the van but he had a cross bow and guns pointed right at him.
> 
> Beth smacked him with her free hand. 
> 
> "Ohh I like you." He grinned. "That slap was so soft I dont feel like fucking killing anyone over it." She went to try it again. He grabbed her other arm dropping Lucile. "But try it again and I fucking will."
> 
> (So in this chapter I took Negans speech and used it but had to edit it just a bit. Hope you enjoy)

All on their knees, weaponless and weak. 

Daryl see's Beth. Shes not pregnant. Shes weak and pale, almost as pale as he is. 

He wants to scream and run to her but he knows if he makes the wrong move they could kill her. She catches his gaze and he sees the fear in her eyes. 

They saw the group of men go silent. A man in a leather jacket appeared with a barbed wire covered bat. 

He went over to Rick. "Hi. Your Rick, right? I'm Negan. And I do not appreciate you killing my men." 

Negan knew Daryl technically was incharge but to him Daryl was Dwight. He could play captain but was really under someone elses thumb. And he knew Rick was the thumb. He saw Rick as a weaker more pathetic version of himself. 

"And when I told my people that were peacefully living inside your community to get out, you killed more of my people." Negan stated. he knew that were spies but he just wanted Rick to feel guilt. "Not cool, not fucking cool. You have no fucking idea how not fucking cool that is. But I think your going to be up to speed her real shortly." 

Rick looked around. He knew his people where in trouble. 

"Yeah, you are so going to regret crossing me in a few minutes, fuck yeah you are. See Rick, what ever you do, no matter fucking what, you do not fuck with the new world order. The new world order is this, and its really very simple. Even if your fucking stupid which you very well may be, you can understand it. Now I know that is a mighty big nasty pill to swallow. But swallow it, you most certainly mother fucking will. You ruled the roost, you built something you thought you were safe, i get it but the word is out. You are not safe not even fucking close. In fact you are fucked. More fucked if you dont give me half your shit and if thats to much then you can make find or steal more and it will even out sooner or later this is the way of life now the more you fight back the harder it will be." Negan was walking back and forth across them with his bat aimed at them. "So if someone comes to your door you let us in, we fucking own that door. If you dont answer we will knock it down. You understand?" He saw and got closer. "What no answer? You dont really think you were going to get through this without being punished now did you. I dont want to kill you people just want to make that clear. I want you to work for me and you cant do that if your dead now can you. But you killed me people. All damn fucking shit load of them. and for that you have to pay. So now. I am going to beat the holy fucking fuckity fuck out of one of them." 

He started looking. 

"Jesus, now what are you doing here? I thought I put you out with the rest of the trash?" 

"Ohh and you, you look fucking shitty. I should just put you out of your misery right now." 

"No!" Daryl charged Negan. 

"Nope, get him back in line." He looked around. "I got an idea. Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe." He was using his bat to point to a person as he said a word. "Catch a tiger by his toe if he hollers let him go, my mother told me to pick the very best one and you are-it. Anybody boys anybody says anything cut the other boys eye out and feed it to his father. You can breath, you can blink, you can cry. Hell your all going to be doing that."

He swung his bat right in Abrahams head. He stood back to his knees. 

"Damn his taking it like a champ!" Negan chuckled. 

"Suck My Nuts." Began whacked him again and again and again. 

"Did you hear that, he said 'Suck my nuts.' He chuckled and continued beating Abrahams head in.

Daryl was sick of it. He charged him. Punching him in the fast. Negans men pulled him back and were about to shoot him. "Oh my goodness, look at this! Now I need you to know me, that can not be tolerated." Negan realized something. You jumped when I aimed Lucile here at blondie, maybe Lucile should take her and make you pay." 

Beth was crying and Daryl wanted to kill him but he learned his lesson if he jumped he would kill her. "Now. Back to it." He swung and pow. He hit Glenn. No one excpted that. maggie cried louder. 

Glen tried to speak. 

"Buddy you still there? I just dont know. It seems like your trying to speak. I just popped your skull so hard your eye balls are starting to pop out. And it is gross as sit."

"I'l find you." Glenn mumbled and barely got out. 

"Aww, aw hell. I can see this is hard on you guys. I am sorry. i truly am. But I did say no exceptions." He hit Glenn again and again and again. Everyone cried so hard. "You bunch of pussies. I'm just getting started. Lucile is thursty, she is a vampire bat." 

Negan enjoyed himself. He fucked with them. He screwed them  up. When Rick stood up and threated him, _'not today not tomorrow'_ He threatened to cut Carls arm off and then made Rick almost do it. He had to prove he was in charge and no little out burst would be tolerated. 

He played with them all the way until the sun came up. 

"Things have changed. What ever you had going for you. That is over now. Dwight, load him up." 

"No!" Beth shouted to weak to move. Daryl fought back. Negan chuckled. 

Beth went to rush for him but Jesus grabbed her. 

"Beth." Daryl shouted, almost like a demand for her to stop. 

"Ohh Beth, thats pretty. Maybe I should take you too." He grabbed her arm. "Let you be one of my wives." He chuckled. Daryl went almost savage in the back on the van but he had a cross bow and guns pointed right at him.

Beth smacked him with her free hand. 

"Ohh I like you." He grinned. "That slap was so soft I dont feel like fucking killing anyone over it." She went to try it again. He grabbed her other arm dropping Lucile. "But try it again and I fucking will." He let Beth go. Jesus grabbed her and pulled her back. "Now you got Lucile dirty." Negan  leaned down to Rick.

"Hes got guts, So does she, not like some little bitch I know. You still still want to try something. Not today, not tomorrow. I will cut peices off of, what the hells his name." 

"Daryl." Dwight stated. 

"Hell that sounds right, I will cut pieces off of Daryl and put him on your door step or I'll bring him to you and have you do it for me." He let out a small chuckled. "Welcome to a new beginning you sorry shits." He took a deep breath. "I'mma leave you a truck, keep and use to card all the stuff your gonna find me." 

 

 


	72. Say It Daryl!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She put her hands out to DJ.
> 
> Negan gave her look. "Did I say i was given him back?" He stated.   
> "Please." Beth begged. 
> 
> "How about I take you too? You wanna come with me?" Negan asked DJ. "Uh? You wanna come?"

The time it took the saviors to leave, taking Daryl, and everyone one else to wake up out of their blur. They were already back in the community.  They knew what happened but they didnt know how it could have happened. 

They buried Glenn and Abraham. Abraham was next to Rosita in a small cemetery. Glen was a few spaces between them. Most people opted for cremation but they liked to bury their friends. 

Maggie so upset over Glenn she forgot her anger towards Beth. 

Beth was forced back into the hospital. Jesus sat with her. She seemed so distant.

Tara didnt know what happened so when she brought DJ to the hospital to see his mom she didnt know what to expect. DJ had fallen asleep on the way there so he laid in Beths bed with her and Jesus informed her what happened. 

She automatically thought of Abraham's daughters. 

Eugene was going to take them. He and Bernadette weren't able to have kids and believe it or not Abraham grew found of Eugene. 

~~~

A few hours past. Still people in shock. They have this fortress but somehow they've been taken as slaves.

Beth knew her children's names now. 

She didnt ask person. She knew. 

Abraham Ford Dixon. 

Glenn Rhee Dixon. 

Tribute to her fallen family. 

The two seemed to get stronger once they had names. 

Beth thought of her religious beliefs and others she had heard of. Maybe Glenn and Abraham are what made her boys stronger. 

She wasnt able to hold them yet but she wanted to so bad. DJ slept so soundly in her arms. How would she tell him his fathers been taken, how will he understand? Is he old enough to understand? 

~~~

After a few days have pasted and settled. Guess who came banging. Negan and his crew. They had to let them in. 

He brought Daryl with him. He was in a dirty sweat suit.

He taunted Daryl, telling him he could stay if he only asked nicely. 

"Wheres that pretty blonde of his." He chuckled. "I bet she could make him beg." 

Beth was at a distance with DJ. She wanted to run to Daryl. Beg him to beg. 

"Daddy!" Dj saw Daryl. 

She cradled him to keep him quiet. He squeezed out of her weak arms and ran. She ran to him but not in time. 

"Oooh who is this?" Negan lifted DJ. 

"Let him go!" Daryl yelled. He was going rabbit. 

Negan knew, this was the way to break him. But he wanted to play with the toy a little before breaking it. 

"Give me my son!" Beth yelled. "Rick!" She wanted him to do something. 

"Aww the two of you, and this. Aww." He chuckled. "Divide this place." He ordered his people. "You, show me around." He pointed to Beth and continued holding Daryl Jr. 

"Daddy!" DJ cried. 

"You want your daddy?" Negan asked him. He wont ever admit it but he has a week spot for kids. After his men scattered and so did the community he said. "Only for a minute." He shockingly let Daryl hold DJ. DJ was happy. Daryl wanted to cry. He didnt through. 

When he felt Daryl was weakest he took DJ away. "Lets go." He had Dwight pulling Daryl by chains. He was keep DJ in his arms. Beth was right next to him. HE made her show him where the guns were. He took all of them. Every last one, leaving them with nothing but sharp objects. 

"I thought you were only taking half!" Beth yelled. 

"I am. Half of everything. I choose the half." He ordered. "This is not your world anymore. You live in Neganland now. Its just like Disneyland but i'm the only having all the fun." He chuckled. 

After taking all the weapons, half the food and some livestock  they packed up and were ready to go. "I'll say it one more time. Daryl, All you have to do is ask to stay." He had Dj bouncing in his arms. 

Daryl didnt say anything. 

"Daryl." Beth whimpered. She put her hands out to DJ.

Negan gave her look. "Did I say i was given him back?" He stated. 

"Please." Beth begged. 

"How about I take you too? You wanna come with me?" Negan asked DJ. "Uh? You wanna come?" 

Beth started to cry. 

"Say it Daryl!" Negan chuckled. 

"Say it Daryl." He so strong willed. He wont beg. 

"I'll guess I'll take him with me then." He turned and Daryl freaked out, charged him. Negans men held Daryl and a wild Beth back. 

"Kill two people." Negan ordered Simon. Simon shot two random community members. A man and women. "Kill two more." He ordered and Simon did. 

"Stop! I'll come with you." Beth offered. "Thats what you wanted right?" Beth got closer. "Just leave my son here." She asked. "Please." She added.

"Ohhh Look at this." Negan was thrilled. 

"Dont you dare Beth." Maggie yelled.

 "See shes got balls. I like her."

Daryl was hostile but one wrong move and they would kill him, her or his son. 

He handed DJ to Rick, who was cowering. 

"Come on then." He told her and put out his hand. 

"NO! NO!" Daryl was screaming. 

"Daryl, it's okay." She told him. She kissed DJ and grabbed his hand. They loaded Daryl up and he took Beth in the front of the truck and they left. 

 

 

 


	73. A Week

Beth had no idea what she got herself into. She regretted it the second she grabbed Negans hand. _"How am I going to get out of this?"_ Beth thought. 

~~~

"We gotta get Beth out of there." Maggie stated. 

"Momma!" Daryl Jr cried. Michonne took him and rocked him. 

"Tara, go check on Beths twins. Make sure their good and take DJ home. I'm sure Beth wouldnt mind you and Denise staying there." Michonne handed Dj to Tara. 

"We'll figure something out." Rick said. 

"Figure something out? Duh! You didnt do shit!" A community member yelled. 

They argued for a while. Michonne couldnt deal with it. She left. 

She checked on her kids. Carl and his girlfriend Enid had them. 

After getting the kids to bed Michonne told Carl what happened. 

It wasnt right. 

~~~(Jesus)

Jesus had stuck around. He figured out the tunnels they used to get people in and out. He tried to figure out if he could get to Beth and Daryl. 

He had two of Daryls men, Kevin and Orlando with him. 

"Wheres this one go?" They were at an underground crossroad. 

"Thats a dead end. It cuts off to another crossroads and both are just hiding places." 

"How much farther to we get above ground over here?" Jesus asked when he pointed to the right. 

"About another days walk to the first exit." Kevin stated. They've already been down in the tunnels for a week. They pasted three safe houses already. 

They kept walking. 

When they reached a three spot crossroad they saw Carl coming down the middle. 

"Carl?" Orlando asked. 

"Negans on his way back. Just saw his trucks going by." 

"It will take us a week to get back." These tunnels were very complicated to the untrained men. 

"Exit out the tunnel right there." Carl pointed up the tunnel he was just in. "Theres a jeep, fully loaded. You'll get back in two days if you follow the red path." They didnt just have the tunnels they had trails marked to get from place to place faster then anyone else. Speed and you'll get there before Negan. 

~~~(Beth and Daryls Week at Negans Compound) 

Daryl was locked in a cell and tortured. Feed dog food and forced to listen to shit music on repeat. 

Beth was kept in the Wives quarters. 

She was put in pretty clothes and told to be a good girl. 

Negan didnt fuck her yet. The doctor examined her and told him she just recently gave birth. 

So was just used for show, for now. 

 

 


	74. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long but i got stuck with this series and had some ideas i wasnt sure if i should include. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Wheres Beth?" Carl asked. 
> 
> "Oh, that one. Well shes dead." He said in front of Daryl. Daryl wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to kill Negan. But he didnt. He couldnt. "Turns out all the stress of having babies, traveling and watching her husband get beat up was just to much to handle. Oh and my dick. You could say I fucked her death." Negan wanted a reaction from Daryl but he was fighting it hard. "Clearly Daryl doesnt care. Put him back in his box." Dwight drug him back to his cell and thats where he broke down. Where he cried. Where he lost all hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! FOR CHAPTERS TO COME!   
> RAPE   
> NONE CONSENT  
> FORCE   
> ABUSE   
> AND MURDER
> 
> (Oh by the way Carl never lost his eye in this.)

(Daryl)

Some weeks have passed Daryls going crazy in the cell. He gets let out simply to kill walkers. He hasn't seen Beth at all. He dreams of her. Thats  when he sleeps of course. 

(Beth) 

Beth was standing pretty with the other wives in Negans show room. He had her hair cut short up to her shoulders. She had a slick black dress on, low cleavage. High hem. She had made friends with the other women. But she never told them about the babies or Daryl. Negan came in the room. Lucille was covered in blood.

"We had a very fun day today." Negan chuckled. "Lucille got nice and wet." He lifted the bat and aimed it towards Beth. "Now its your turn." 

Sherry looked to Beth. She knew she was terrified. "Dont fight him." She told. "Hes gentle if you dont fight back." She tried whispering. "You dont want him to get rough." 

"And what are you two talking about?" Sherry went to speak. "Doesnt fucking matter. Lets go." Beth followed him to the bedroom. 

Negan put Lucille by his door and started to undo his belt. "Doc says I cant slide my cock in your pussy yet. At least not for another 2 weeks but I can slide my cock down that very mouthy throat of yours." He pulled it out. "Down on your knees and dont make me ask twice." Beth got on her knees in front of Negan. She saw the pains of the other women and men who disrespected him. She didn't want to cheat on Daryl. But she hasnt seen him in weeks. Hes probably dead. 

His cock was thicker then Daryl but smaller. Beth pictured a soda can. "You gonna start sucking or am i going to have to punish you." 

"You gonna burn my face? Throw me in the fire?" She asked. 

"No." He pulled her up. HE pushed her face down on the bed. HE climbed on top of her. She started to whimper. She could feel his hard cock pushing against her ass. "How about I not fuck that pussy or that bratty mouth and fuck your tight ass. I bet Daryls never done that." He chuckled. Beth wiggled to fight back. "Fight back baby. I like that." He grinded deep on her ass. 

"Negan sir!" Dwight bursted in. 

"Do you mind!" He yelled as he pulled off Beth tucking his aching hard dick back inside his pants. 

"We had a stow away." He told him. 

"Oh this is going to be fun." He stood off the bed. "Stay in here. Dont move." He smack her on the ass.

Negan went out. It was Carl. 

Negan played boss. Showed him off. HE showed him Daryl. He let Daryl out to breath for a bit. 

"Wheres Beth?" Carl asked. 

"Oh, that one. Well shes dead." He said in front of Daryl. Daryl wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to kill Negan. But he didnt. He couldnt. "Turns out all the stress of having babies, traveling and watching her husband get beat up was just to much to handle. Oh and my dick. You could say I fucked her death." Negan wanted a reaction from Daryl but he was fighting it hard. "Clearly Daryl doesnt care. Put him back in his box." Dwight drug him back to his cell and thats where he broke down. Where he cried. Where he lost all hope. 

Negan could hear him from behind the door and enjoyed it. 

HE returned Carl. It took a weeks drive. He told Dwight to feed Beth but not let her out. There was a connected bathroom for those needs. He tried bonding with the kid. He had  thing for him. Hes always wanted a son. 

Daryl lost everything but he still had sons to look out for. 

So when he heard someone unlock the door he went for it. He snuck out, he ate, he changed and lastly he killed. 

He saw Jesus. 

"Daryl?" 

"Beths dead." 

No other words exchanged. Daryl stole a bike a broke out. 

 

 


	75. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They have her eyes." Maggie told him. 
> 
> "They'll never know her." She could see him about to cry as he looked at his son. 
> 
> "They will." SHe told him. "We will tell them all about her. She lives in them." 
> 
> "She'll never hold them!" He was mad. He put his son in the bed. "They'll never see her smile, hear her laugh! Know how much she loved them!" He was fighting back tears. "They wont hear her vioce sing them to sleep! Hear their first word or take their first steps! Shes gone!" HE was so angry and sad.

Negan got Carl back. HE didn't take anything he just played some mind games. 

He left just as Daryl made it home.

His babies were now almost 10 weeks old and hes never met them. 

HE missed holding DJ. When he saw him he sat on the floor and cried with his son in his arms. 

Maggie joined them. 

"CArl said-" She couldnt get the words out. "Carl said shes-" She broke down. 

She tried to comfort him. She doesnt blame him for anything. He blames himself for everything. 

A nurse came in the room. 

"The boys are strong enough now, if you wanted to hold them." She offered Daryl. 

He nodded. He put DJ on rocking chair with his blanket. 

Daryl lifted Abraham. 

With Daryls permission Maggie lifted Glenn. 

"They have her eyes." Maggie told him. 

"They'll never know her." She could see him about to cry as he looked at his son. 

"They will." SHe told him. "We will tell them all about her. She lives in them." 

"She'll never hold them!" He was mad. He put his son in the bed. "They'll never see her smile, hear her laugh! Know how much she loved them!" He was fighting back tears. "They wont hear her vioce sing them to sleep! Hear their first word or take their first steps! Shes gone!" HE was so angry and sad. 

Maggie put Glenn in the bed. 

Maggie had no idea how to respond. She was dealing with the same lose of both Glenn and Beth. 

The nurse came back in. "According to the doctors The boys should be strong enough to go home today." 

"Home?" Daryl asked. He hasn't been there yet. 

"Why dont you and the boys come to my house." Maggie offered. 

"No, got the pets." Daryl said. 

"Denise has them. She took him when Beth left." He gave her an angry look. "I'll tell her to bring them back." 

"There are some forms you need to sill out and then the boys can go home." She put the forms on the table in the private nursery. 

After finishing the forms Bernadette knocked. 

"Daryl?" 

He looked at her. 

"It's probably not the right time but Before you were taken you asked me to look into a cure. With the little bit of blood I took from DJ I was able to make an antibody. It's not a cure but it will stop people from turning once bitten or scratched. The could still kill them if left untreated but no one needs to turn anymore." She wanted to give him some good news. 

"When can we start giving it to people?" 

"Thats the thing. I was only able to make four shots with DJs blood. With your permission I'd like to use the blood the hospital already took from the twins and test to see if the antibody is in them." 

"Yeah yeah fine." 

"One more thing. If a walker is shot with the cure they decay rapidly. It almost melts them like acid. We havent had any one bitten recently so we couldnt see how it would react to a recently infected person." 

Maggie came back. "I've got three car seats in your new minivan. And it turns out Denise didnt have the animals. Jesus has been taking care of them in your house." 

"The fuck?" He question. HE still wasnt sure if he could trust him. 

"He did rescue you." She reminded. 

"Not really." 

~~~

Daryl somehow manged to get his kids home that night. He had no idea what he was doing. 

He saw Jesus coming in with Scooby. "Didnt think you'd have time to walk him." 

"Need help?" Paul asked. 

He saw all three babies crying. 

"I use to babysit before the end. Worked at a nursery." He didn't wait for an answer. He went through the diaper bag and found the formula. "Probably hungry." Daryl put DJ in his play pen. He still had the vest. He pulled the vest around himself. 

The twins were screaming loudly. 

Daryl tried taking them out of the car seats but he didn't know how to hold them both. 

"Bottles ready." 

They each feed a baby. 

Paul was very helpful for Daryl. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so im letting you know that more from daryls past will be revealed.   
> you might not like it but Daryl in my story any way is BISEXUAL.   
> no he is not going to cheat on beth but you will see a side of daryl that is dark and hidden.   
> a side of him that was beaten out of him.


	76. Back To Beth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very quick chapter but please read the warnings!  
> WARNING: ATTEMPT AT RAPE!   
> VERY CLOSE CALL!  
> MOLESTATION  
> I SAID I WAS GOING TO MAKE THE NEGAN CHARACTER WORSE THEN HE WAS ON THE SHOW!

Negan got back to Beth. She had been locked in his bedroom for almost two weeks. 

Two weeks was exactly the amount of time the doctor told Negan to wait. 

Beth was able to pump when she was outside of the room but the doctor kept the pump in his office and she wasnt able to leave Negans room. So her breast were swollen and huge. This happened with Dj when she quiet breast feeding. Her breast stayed swollen for months. The only thing that helped was Daryl messaging them and the pump. 

Negan walked in his room. 

"Your looking good." He growled at her breast. 

"Doc wants to examine you before he gives me the go ahead." He grabbed her by the wrist. "Lets go." He pulled her out. They got to the doctors table and he examined Beth. He gave him the go ahead. But he warned that her breast would be very sensitive. 

He drug her back to the room. He tossed her on the bed. 

She tried kicking him off. He grabbed one hand around bother wrist above her head. The other he squeezed her breast. 

SHe let out an almost painful cry. 

"I'd be nice if I were you!" He chuckled. 

He grinded her hard cock in between her legs. She was wearing a plain heather gray night dress. No panties. His pants harshly pushed against her. 

"Negan!" Dwight busted in agian. 

"You interrupt my dick from getting wet one more time and I swear it wont just be the other side of your face I burn off!" 

"Daryls gone." Negan charged at him. 

"What do you mean!?" He shoved him out the door and locked it, locking Beth inside. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, let me know what you think?  
> Keep up to date with my works and progress of my works, get answers to any question you might have and more with my youtube channel >>> https://www.youtube.com/user/SPNSlashLover  
> I post at least 1 video a week that refers to my AO3 works.  
> ALL Ao3 works will be titles with (Ao3)  
> Thank you!


End file.
